Special Forces At Play
by Ta'lanArguei
Summary: Follows along with the show however there is no Champ and no Willa return. Alot of Wayhaugt! But in a new way! My first fanfic so comments are appreciated. In progress...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The past few weeks had been more than stressful on Waverly. Losing her uncle Curtis was harder than she expected. She spent hours alone sometimes after closing up Shortys just sitting by herself thinking about the past and what would happen now. Sure she knew Gus would still be there to take care of her like she always had after Waverly had gone to live with them after losing her father and Willa. And now everything seemed so different. On this particular night Waverly had just finished wiping down the bar and was carrying a basket of dirty wet towels towards the back when she heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Sorry, we're closed" Waverly said over her shoulder without looking back to see who walked in.

"That's the best 'Happy Birthday' I get? Sheez should have stayed in Greece!"

Waverly stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the basket. She turned around slowly to be sure she was not imagining things, "Wynonna?" She asked slowly.

"Yeap, Baby-girl its me!" Wynonna said slapping her hands down on the bar leaning over it peering behind to see what booze was within arms reach.

Waverly was in shock. She hadn't seen her sister in over three years now. She looked at her in disbelief recalling when Wynonna had ridden out of Purgatory on her Harley with a finger in the air claiming nothing in hell could make her come back.  
She just stared taking Wynonna in. Her hair was longer than she remembered and a little darker? More auburn definitely. Wearing her signature leather cropped jacket and low cut shirt she was definitely her sister. Then Waverly saw the blood  
on Wynonnas cheek.

"What happened to you?" Waverly asked reaching under the bar grabbing one of the few clean towels left.

"Well mostly I travelled around for a bit introducing the world to Wynonna..." She started before Waverly cut her off.

"No to your face!" She remarked rounding the bar and reaching out with the towel for Wynonna to grab.

"My face?! What no!" Wynonna grabbed he towel quickly blotting over her face until Waverly saw her wince in pain as she found the cut on her cheek. "Damn re-" was all she could get out before she winced in pain as Waverly had grabbed the towel and was  
blotting the blood from her face.

"What happened!?" Waverly demanded now behind the bar wetting the towel to remove he dried blood from Wynonnas face now noticing the mud on her jacket and sticks in her hair. It looked like Wynonna had been thrown from a bus.

"Well I was on my way here..."

The door to the bar opened again for the second time after closing and a worried looking man came in his face pale white. He wore a uniform that Waverly couldn't quite place and the man seemed in such a state he didn't even notice the two women standing  
there, or that the bar was obviously closed.

"Sir...?" Waverly looked at him. He just sat there staring forward. Waverly looked at Wynonna who wasn't paying the man much attention as she was looking at her reflection in the brass backing of the beer taps wincing as she tried to clean her wound the  
best she could.

"Sir..." Waverly questioned again moving slightly closer to him this time, "I'm sorry bu-"

And the door opened a third time for the evening Waverly noting to her self she needed to lock the doors first thing after closing from now on. In walked Sherrif Nedley, he was an older gentleman whom the Earps were quite familiar with, especially  
Wynonna. He walked down the few steps and nodded to Waverly. Then turned towards the gentleman sitting at the bar.

"Larry." Nedley said firmly with a clap on the shoulder. The man slowly turned and looked at the Sheriff. "Let's talk." Was all Nedley said and the gentleman turned and stood and walked over to a table as Nedley took the chairs that Waverly had  
spent an hour picking up and putting on top of the tables and placed two down so they both could sit. He pulled out a notebook and a pen and the two spoke quietly.

"Psssst" Waverly's concentration of trying to hear what was being said was broke. "Psssssssstttt!" Wynonna made the noise louder this time and was bent down like she was trying to hide behind the taps and waved Waverly over.

"What?" Waverly asked apparently louder than Wynonna cared for as she made a motion with both her hands indicating for Waverly to be quiet.

"That's him!" Wynonna squeaked. Bending over the bar moving back and forth behind the taps. "What's Nedley doing here?"

"Who's him?" Waverly asked now whispering with Wynonna and leaning down as well.

"The bus driver!" Wynonna said looking at Waverly like she was crazy.

Waverly started to think her assumptions that Wynonna had been thrown from a bus were right.

"What bus driver?" Waverly whispered back. Obviously not following her sisters conversation. Wynonna rolled her eyes annoyed that her sister wasn't catching on as quickly as she hoped. They both stayed quiet trying hard to listen to the Sherrif  
and Larry.

"Why did she get off the bus?" Nedley asked.

"Who got off the bus?" Waverly asked looking at Wynonna, "no one gets off the bus." Waverly said pointedly. It was a fact that while no one really knew why they just knew, you don't get off the bus outside of town.

"I did." Wynonna said matter of factly.

"What? They are talking about you?!" Waverly said a little louder than she intended while standing up. "We should tell them.. Ow!" Wynonna grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"No. They are talking about Kiersten." Wynonna said.

"Who's Kiersten?"

Wynonna just rolled her eyes and pressed her finger to her lips.

Nedley patted the man on the shoulder again and stood up turning towards the bar. Wynonna practically fell to the floor. "Waverly could you give Larry here a shot and charge it to my tab." He said holding his hat in his hands. His face was sullen. "And  
do you have any coffee?" He asked almost as if he didn't want to impose. Waverly smiled her signature smile and reached under the bar. She always had a pot going at night it helped whine her down after the long shifts. She poured the Sherrif  
a cup and set it on the bar while pouring Larry a shot of whiskey and walking it over to him.

"I know your down there Wynonna Earp." Nedley said as he took a sip of his coffee. Wynonna slowly stood turning to look at Nedley with a smile like a 5 year old who had just gotten into trouble. "Do I need to arrest you?" He asked over his  
coffee cup. Wynonna looked worried. "For old times sake?" He said taking another sip.

"Better not risk it Nedley," Wynonna rebutted reaching over the bar grabbing the closest bottle of booze she could and taking a swig. "We all know your only one grope away from an early grave."

Nedley scoffed. "When did you get into town?" Wynonna looked side ways at him. "Happen to take the bus?" Wynonna took another drink.

Nedley just looked at her over his coffee cup daring her to lie.

"Maybe" said Wynonna taking another generous swig of the cheap liquor.

"Wanna tell me what happened out there?" Nedley took his notepad out of his pocket.

"Coyotes. Big ones." Wynonna never broke eye contact with Nedley. He stared back at her unwavering.

"Mmhmm" Nedley mumbled putting his notebook back in his pocket. He took another drink of coffee put it down and slid his hat back on his head as he stood up. "If you happen to remember anything else.."

"Yea I know your number..." Wynonna smirked.

Nedley escorted Larry out of the bar and Waverly turned back to Wynonna. She approached her and pulled her into a hug much to Wynonnas dismay.

"Geez come here!" Waverly said giving her a squeezed before letting go. "Now tell me what happened." Waverly said grabbing a glass from the bar and pouring herself a drink from Wynonnas bottle getting first a "hey!" From Wynonna then a smile of approval  
as Waverly handed the bottle back.

Waverly woke up the next morning with her head pounding. She sat up moaning as the room seemed to spin. She thought back on the events of the previous night. She looked over in her bed and there was Wynonna sprawled across the bed snoring and drooling  
heavily. She grabbed some clothes off a chair and a towel and headed towards the shower to wash off the alcohol she felt seeping from her pores.

In the shower she thought about how Wynonna had told her last night that they were attacked when Kiersten got off the bus. She managed to fight him off but got a nasty cut on her cheek and some good bruises. "I've had worse birthdays" Wynonna had  
joked.

When she came back feeling slightly better she walked into Wynonna staring at her wall of pictures she had collected from her research. Pictures of her father, her grandfather, great grandfather and Wyatt Earp himself. Newspaper clippings, maps, etc.  
everything she had been researching was there. "I told you. I'm ready to help." Waverly said standing there towel on her head.

"What the sweet hell is this?" Wynonna asked seriously disturbed by what she saw.

"My research. You know after all this research." Waverly said walking over grabbing a box and sitting it on the bed. "A reason why I couldn't break the curse." Waverly was remembering their conversation from the previous night. How Uncle Curtis had sent  
Wynonna a desperate text before he died. Telling her that they had found him. That the revanents were on to him.

"We are getting the hell out of here!" Wynonna grabbed Waverly by the wrist and drug her out of the apartment above Shortys bar, Waverly's towel flying off as they stumbled down the stairs.

"Stop! Wynonna!" Waverly tried to stop her sister while not falling. "Stop!" Waverly broke her wrist free. She started going back up stairs and turned and noticed Wynonna just stood there.

"Waverly, we need to leave."

"We need to break the curse." Waverly crossed her arms standing her ground. She looked her up and down, if one thing she thought she could never call her sister it was a coward. As she looked down at Wynonnas feet she noticed it, Peacemaker. Her eyes grew wide and Wynonna noticed her gaze. Wynonna took a few steps back. "You had it this whole time!?" Waverly said stepping down towards Wynonna. Wynonna backed away more.

"Yea I did." Wynonna said raising her hand to block Waverly coming any closer. "I was a scared kid and I hid it. After you passed out last night I went and got it. I threw it down a well." Wynonna dropped her hand and sighed. "We should just leave this place. Leave this curse behind." Waverly stopped approaching as she saw the expression in Wynonna change. Wynonna had already tried to do it before and here she was again. They walked to the bar where Wynonna laid Peacemaker on the bar and grabbed a bottle.

Waverly had nothing to say just sat down beside her sister placing an arm around her shoulders laying her head on her shoulder.

"So how do we get started?" Waverly asked Wynonna as they were walking across the street. Wynonna had announced she was done sitting and needed coffee so the pair had left Shortys heading for the local cafe for some coffee and breakfast.

"Wynonna Earp" Wynonna grabbed the switchblade from her waistband and turned so fast that Waverly nearly fell down. She stood knife to the throat of a tall man. Who said nothing but reached inside his black suit jacket pocket and pulled out a badge. "Deputy Marshall Dolls."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waverly smiled as she looked up at Wynonna and Dolls going back and forth in the black Badge division headquarters that were once the Sheriffs office.

"Look he had it coming!" Wynonna shouted!

"You can't just go around popping off revanents in mid day Earp!" Wynonna rolled her eyes. "I told you this was strictly surveillance."

It had been almost 6 months now of the Black Badge Division and the Earps taking out revanents in Purgatory. Waverly smiled grabbing a banana muffin. In a messed up way, this was her family. Doc Holliday had resurfaced, yes that Doc Holliday. They had  
put down the seven, and have started identifying and taking out Wyatt Earps kills one by one. 26 down per Waverly's last total.

"I see that our Wynonna has miffed the poor Marshall again." Doc said casually pulling up a chair beside her and grabbing one of the muffins Waverly so often brought into BBD headquarters for all to enjoy in the mornings.

 _I got a report of a man howling at a home near the oustide of town._

Waverly leaned over and turned the radio up to hear what the dispatcher was saying.

"Hey guys." She tried Dolls and Wynonna still going at each other. Doc was brushing the muffin crumbs from his mustache.

"I'm not quite sure they have settled their dispute, Miss Waverly."

Waverly stood up this time slamming a hand down on the table. "Hey assholes!" Dolls and Wynonna both stopped Dolls leaning in with a finger pointed at Wynonna, Wynonnas hands in the air flailing wildly. They both froze and turned their heads to Waverly.  
"Hey, hate to break up your little pissing match but pretty sure there are werewolf revanents about to eat a family..." Dolls and Wynonna both instantly grabbed their guns and headed towards the door, Doc and Waverly in tow.

Wynonna had managed to dispatch the revanent, who apparently had resurrected one too many times and was now almost completely like a hellhound. But not without a few injuries. Doc had a few cuts that he stated would be fine once he rested and had  
retired to his home in the barn on the Earp homestead.

Waverly was the first to arrive back to the BBD and as she opened the door she saw a woman with dark red hair standing with her back to the door looking over the map on the back wall. She was wearing khaki colored boots and camo pants and  
shirt. Typical army uniform. Her hands where behind her back clutching a dark green beret. The woman turned slowly to look to see who had entered the room.

Her hair was pulled back and braided behind her head keeping it up off her shoulders. It was a beautiful red. As she turned her dark brown eyes met Waverly's and Waverly felt like her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. The woman was looking  
over her shoulder at her, when Waverly noticed that her eyes were beginning to squint in question.

"Hi-uh hi, I mean you can't...you need to...you can't" Waverly found herself at a loss for words. She found herself pulled into those eyes. The woman had turned now to face her still standing straight, arms behind her back, never faulting.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"You-you can't be in here." Waverly finally managed to squeak out.

The woman tilted her head slightly as in question "I was about to say the same to you." Her voice was sure of herself. Sweet yet firm. Waverly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You need to-"

"Hey baby girl! That guy was one smelly-" Wynonna stopped as she first looked to Waverly and then to Waverly's gaze and noticed the woman. "Hey. Uh you can't -" Wynonna started.

"-be in here?" The woman responded.

Wynonna turned and looked to Waverly. "Who the hell is this and what the hell is she doing here?" She asked her sister. Waverly shrugged her shoulders.

The army woman closed the gap between herself and the Earps "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave before I have you arrested for treason." She said cooly.

"Dolls," Wynonna called out, "I think this one belongs to you." Waverly was getting frustrated with the woman. Her attitude was unreadable. Her body language was cold but those eyes. Waverly found herself staring and blushed as she realized the army  
woman noticed her gaze.

"Listen Earp, I think we need to refocus our search into his quadrant here," Dolls said as he walked into BBD office head looking down at the map he had in his hand. He set it down on the table leaning over it grabbing a marker and circling a portion.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Dolls." Wynonna said.

"Wynonna we need to," he said looking up at her, her arms displaying the army woman like Vanna White. Dolls looked up at the woman. He caught her eye and then he himself straightened up assuming the same posture as the woman. He looked  
at her coldly and Waverly noticed Wynonnas hand reach for Peacmaker.

"Deputy Marshall."

"Lieutenant"

"Actually it's Major now." Which caused an eyebrow raise from Dolls. Waverly felt like the air was thickening as she stood there watching them watch each other not sure who was going to make the first move.

It happened so fast Waverly wasn't sure what had happened at first. She had ducked down behind the table and she was looking across the table where Wynonna was half holding Peacemaker in the holster and half drawn, her face looking scared and  
confused all at once.

The Major and the Marshall where hollering and patting each other on the back laughing so hard they both had tears in their eyes.

"Haught how have you been?! I haven't seen you since Kandahar"

"Kandahar" they spoke in unison.

Waverly was now next to Wynonna. "Is deputy Marshall dolls laughing?"

"I've never been so scared in my life."

Dolls laugh quickly faded. "What are you doing here Haught?" Dolls form stiffened from the rare view of his more human side.

Haught turned and looked towards the Earp girls. Dolls followed her gaze and remembered they weren't alone. The major looked back to the Marshall and indicated she wished them to leave.

Waverly and Wynonna were sitting outside the BBD office Waverly restlessly tapping her fingers on the table while Wynonna switched between pacing and looking through the window trying to determine what was going on.

"She gave him some papers. He's reading them. He looks.." Wynonna paused "looks like Dolls and giving no trace of what he's thinking" Wynonna slapped her hands to her side and came back to sit by Waverly.

"What if he's being transferred" Waverly whispered to Wynonna. "What if we get stuck with.." Waverly nodded her head towards the room.

"Officer tight-ass? Well she seemed like a real joy."

The door to the BBD finally opened and they both jumped up and turned around to see the major saluting Dolls and then turning on her heals to leave. Waverly was almost sure she saw a smile across her face as she looked at her and walked  
past out the door.

"What the hell Dolls?!" Wynonna asked. "Who is she and why is she here?!"

Dolls simply turned and walked into the BBD office and went back to looking at the map.

Waverly was working at Shortys when Wynonna walked in and plopped down at the bar.

"So what's the scoop?" Waverly said talking low and leaning towards Wynonna.

"The scoop?" Wynonna teased her baby sister.

"Oh come on. What's the deal? Who's the red head?" Waverly had to leave to start work at Shortys so Wynonna had stayed back to find out what was going on.

"Dolls said she's Special Forces sent up from 'headquarters'" Wynonna stated with air quotes.

"What does that mean?" Waverly asked more to herself.

"She's here to make sure Dolls is doing his job. Here to make sure Black Badge is still needed here."

"Of course they are" Waverly stated. "We still have 51 no 50 to go!"

Wynonna just raised her eyebrows and a glass full of whiskey.

"Could I get a cappuccino to go." Said an unfamiliar voice. Waverly turned and saw an unfamiliar, but familiar face. She had to do a double take. The major was out of uniform now but her hair was still up and those eyes. Waverly looked straight  
at the woman who was standing next to Wynonna. Wynonna gave her a sideways look and downed her whiskey.

The major was now in a plain gray tshirt with brown leather jacket and dark jeans. Waverly could feel her heart skip a beat. The major was leaning across the bar waiting. Waverly looked at her, taking in those eyes, that small smile on her lips.  
Soft looking lips. Wynonna set her glass down on the bar forcefully bringing Waverly back from where ever it was she had gone to.

"We're not actually open yet" Waverly indicated pointing around the bar showing no other patrons.

"Oh my bad!" The major said shooting Waverly a smile. "Your door was open." Wynonna made a scoffing laugh. Waverly gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry..." Waverly looked at her waiting for her to give her name. They had never been properly introduced.

"I'm Haught." The woman replied, her voice sounding completely different than it had in the BBD just an hour ago. Wynonna gave a little giggle. "Nicole. Major Nicole Haught Army 5th Special Forces Group, Airborne." Waverly looked impressed while  
Wynonna gave a slight laugh.

"Major _hot_?" Wynonna laughed as she downed her second glass of whiskey. Waverly looked annoyed at Wynonna.

"I'm sorry about the coffee major, but I'll owe you one"

"Ok," Nicole replied, "how about tonight?"

Wynonna looked over at her sideways with how unabashedly the major was hitting on her sister. Waverly just smiled and blushed unable to respond.

"Sorry but I'm pulling a double shift tonight" Waverly indicated around the bar again. Her voice breaking slightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "And I have plans." She smiled, "I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two-three days in advance." Waverly nodded feeling her own awkwardness taking over.

"Ok. Some other time then." He major zipped up her coat and started to turn and leave but pulled a card out of her pocket and laid it on the bar. "I mean it" and with that she was out the door

Waverly walked over and picked up the card. "Major Haught?" She smiled. "Of course."


	3. Hot Pants

Chapter 3

Waverly walked into the cafe to grab her morning coffee when she saw her. Major Nicole Haught. She was sitting by herself in the corner looking over some files slowly sipping on some hot tea. She looked different with her hair down. It wasn't long,  
just at her shoulders but Waverly's breathe halted as the redhead mindlessly tucked it behind her ear while reviewing the documents in front of her. Her last encounter with the major left her feeling a little strange. Was it flirtatious? But her behavior  
in the BBD office that same morning had been completely no nonsense.

"Come on baby-girl momma needs her coffee" Wynonna walked in the door of the cafe still wearing her sunglasses. She nearly ran into Waverly who now noticed she had pretty much stopped in her tracks. "Geez" Wynonna muttered and then followed Waverly's  
gaze. "Uuuuggggghhhhh" Wynonna slid around Waverly and walked up to the counter and ordered their lattes.

"Why is she here?"

"I told you last night." Wynonna scoffed. They had sat and talked after the bar closed about who she was, what she was doing and how they were going to get rid of her. "No one is replacing Dolls." Wynonna stated. Waverly looked at her thinking she cared  
more for the Marshall than just a working relationship.

"I meant the cafe." Waverly sighed moving up to the counter along side Wynonna.

"Who knows. Probably bugging the place so she can spy on everyone here." Wynonna scoffed grabbing her cup and paying.

Waverly's eyes never left the major and she was sure she saw a small smile on her face as Wynonna spoke. Wynonna turned and they both just stared at her, this Major Haught.

Without moving her head or giving any notice Haught blinked and looked up at the Warp girls standing there staring at her.

"Gogogogogo!" Wynonna said pushing Waverly out the door as they were caught. They both scurried out and into Waverly's Jeep and bolted towards the BBD office.

"I just don't get it Dolls!" Wynonna said feet propped up on the table taking another bite of her donut. "Why do we have to play nice?"

"Haught is a great asset to this team."

"Buh. A great ass maybe, but an asset?" Wynonna scoffed biting into her donut again. Waverly was sitting next to Wynonna and shot her a little look.

Dolls just sighed and walked into his office closing the door.

"Geez who stuck a bug up his ass." Wynonna exclaimed adjusting to sit at the table now.

"I believe that the Marshall is quite capable of handling the situation in question himself, Wynonna." Doc stated from across the room.

"I just don't get why he seems to be ok with her being here. She's obviously here to spy on him."

"Give the Marshall a little credit now, Wynonna. I'm sure that he can take care of himself." Doc didn't seem at all fazed by the situation. Perhaps that was because the two never really got along and he would be completely fine if the Marshall was replaced  
with a new, female, counterpart.

Wynonna eyes him side ways. "You know something"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Doc retorted reaching for a donut from the plate in the center of the table.

Wynonna looked at him sideways. "Spill" Wynonna said at the same time whipping out her switchblade and stabbing it through Doc's sleeve and into the table pinning his hand in its place.

Waverly jumped back "Geeezus!"

Doc simply squinted his eyes at the Earp. "It is not for me to tell." He answered cooly. Wynonna didn't flinch just sat there staring Doc down.

Waverly sat there for what felt like minutes waiting for one of the two to break. It was Doc.

"All right." He said dropping his head. Wynonna pulled the blade from the table and the shirt. "But you owe me a new shirt." Doc retorted sticking a finger through the new hole in his sleeve.

"Fine."

"The deputy Marshall and the major and in fact acquaintances." Doc said taking a seat and a bite of the donut.

"Yeah. Kandahar or whatever." Wynonna smirked.

"No." Doc replied chewing the donut his mustache doing a strange dance on his lip as he did so. "Mr. Dolls and Major Haught are something more along the line of friends."

"Friends?" Waverly questioned in disbelief.

Doc simply nodded still enjoying his powered donut, his mustache turning white with the sugar.

"After a bit of persuading, the Marshall finally revealed all late last night." Doc stated. Waverly could only imagine what 'bit of persuading' could mean coming from Doc. "They served together. Causing the two to become quite close."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Why would Dolls tell you this and not me?" Wynonna said hurt, not hiding it from her voice. Waverly was still unsure as to Wynonna's relationship with each man.

"Perhaps the Deputy Marshall felt I could handle the situation more gracefully." Doc replied. He was now wiping his mustache clear of the powder residue with a kerchief he pulled from his pocket. "And he asked me to keep an eye on the  
Major as well." Doc finally confessed.

Wynonna just sighed and grabbed another donut. Waverly was thinking to herself how all of this was going to affect them all, change her little family, when the door to the BBD opened and in strolled the Major. She was not in uniform however  
she was dressed in khaki tactical pants and a black plain t-shirt tucked in and accentuating all the right areas. Her arms were muscular, yet soft and were showing nicely in the short sleeves. Her hair was once again braided and off her shoulders,  
a style Waverly found she actually liked as it showed the woman's face more fully.

Major Haught walked in and went straight for Dolls office, without knocking went in and closed the door.

"Rude." Was all Wynonna could get out.

The other members of Black Badge sit in the war room waiting for whatever was happening behind closed doors to finish. Finally after what seemed like hours the two emerged. Neither face showing any indication of what had occurred.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Wynonna," Dolls stated sliding his gun into his holster. "There's a spot outside of town I think we need to investigate." Wynonna sighed but grabbed her jacket and stood up to follow Dolls. "Waverly, you stay here and go over your research and  
catch Major Haught up on all the revanents we've identified in the area." Before Waverly could make a noise Dolls was heading out the door. She shot a look to Wynonna who mouthed an "I'm sorry" back at her while following Dolls.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Well I do believe I have somewhere to be." Doc said tipping his hat, "ladies." Then he ever so smoothly turned and was out he door.

Waverly just stood there for a moment staring at the door not believing they all abandoned her. She stood there perhaps a minute too long until the Major cleared her throat causing Waverly to jump.

Waverly turned to look at her and the Major smiled and nodded, "should we get started?" Waverly just looked at her for a moment unable to think of a way out.

"Sure."

Waverly walked over the the map on the wall and began her long story into the history of the Ghost River Triangle.

Throughout her entire presentation Waverly noticed that the major rarely took her eyes off her, only on occasion to jot down a note or two. Her gaze was intense and Waverly found herself becoming more and more awkward.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"We feel like mostly the revanents tend to keep their distance from Purgatory and stay in the," Waverly found herself distracted by the Major reaching a hand inside the neck of her shirt to rub on her collar bone. "The uh," she watched  
the movement for a moment until it stopped and she was able to look up and notice the major looking at her quizzically. "The uh"

"What?" The major asked.

"What?" Waverly was off her game. She quickly shook her head. Trying to regain her focus, but she couldn't. "Why are you spying on Dolls?" Waverly asked before she even realized it.

"I'm sorry?" The major asked trying to make sure she understood the brunette correctly.

"It's just that you show up out of no where from Black Badge Headquarters. And all the secrecy. Are you trying to take his job? I mean why else would you come out to the middle of God-forsaken-no-where?" Waverly said without even  
taking a breath.

The major sat quietly for a moment gathering her thoughts. "Is that what Dolls told you?" A slight trace of pain in her voice if Waverly hadn't known better.

"Dolls didn't tell me anything, but Wyn-" Waverly stopped herself. The major smiled and nodded her head a little. Waverly felt she shouldn't have brought Wynonna up in this. "WE are worried about Dolls." Waverly  
took a seat at the head of the table. "We are like a family."

"And I'm an intruder." Haught laughed a little and nodded her head.

Waverly sighed. She could hear the pain in the Majors voice this time. It was strange, up until this point she had been so matter of fact.

"Listen Major-"

"Nicole."

"What?"

"My name is Nicole." She said as she adjusted in her seat slightly.

"Oh right. Um well, Nicole. We have been together for 6 months now. We are all close." Waverly made a face "some of us closer than others." Waverly smiled a little and regained her focus. "We look out for each other." Nicole nodded  
and pointed back to the board.

"So they mostly hang around this Bobo Del Rey's trailer park?" She asked. It took Waverly a minute but she realized Nicole wanted to change the subject and was back into her all-business-no-nonsense mode. Waverly stood up  
and went back the the board.

"Yes we think that most of them are." Waverly said then stopped. "Wait, I never mentioned Bobo..." She said slowly. Her mind was immediate drawn back the the coffee shop this morning where she saw the major sitting in the corner  
with the BBD file. "You already know all do this?" She asked accusingly.

The Major at first only looked at Waverly and then Waverly saw a small smile creep into her lips. "Yes. I was briefed before I arrived here, and we have been watching this division for some time now." She said turning  
her head down to her notebook.

"Then why did you let me go on like that? I've been talking for an hour!"

"It never hurts to hear it all again, especially from someone who has first hand knowledge versus one of Dolls boring reports." A bigger smile came across the Majors face and her eyes softened. And just like that she went from being Major  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Haught back to Nicole. "Plus I think I could listen to you talk all day."

Waverly blushed immediately and an embarrassed smile came on her face. Nicole just kept smiling at her and Waverly was drawn back into those beautiful brown eyes again. They stayed here looking at each other longer than Waverly felt was needed and she reached forward grabbing for her coffee. In her flustered state her hands weren't quite listening to her brain and she knocked the cup over straight into Nicole's lap.

"Shit!" Waverly quickly grabbed her jacket from the chair and started trying to wipe the coffee from Nichole's pants. "Shit oh my god I am so sorry!" She kept wiping at Nicole's legs and lap while kneeling in the floor in front of her. Nicole had leaned back as the coffee spilt and was sitting there watching the flustered brunette try frantically to dry her pants. She grabbed Waverly's hand to stop her. Waverly just stayed there kneeling in front of her and looked up to see her smiling down at her. Waverly blushed again. "Good thing your not some guy right or this would be REALLY, really awkward." She smiled and kept blushing.

Waverly noticed a slight pink come over Nicole's cheeks as well as she smiled and looked down and then back up at Waverly.

"Whoa!"

Waverly jumped up at the sound of his sisters voice. "I spilled my coffee!" She exclaimed. Haught also had jumped up as well and was looking down at her khakis which had an unfortunate stain on them now.

Wynonna laughed. Dolls shot her a sideways look.

Nicole looked at Wynonna and Dolls, "I'm going to go change." And walked past them both.

"What?" Wynonna shrugged looking at Dolls, "come on. That was hilarious!" Dolls simply shook his head and went into his office. Wynonna walked over to her little sister holding her donut filled hand for a high-five as she walked  
away. "YeaP! You did great sis." Waverly stood there for a moment confused until she realized what Wynonna was implying.

"It was an accident!" She called after her sister who was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's his boss?!" Waverly asked while drying glasses at Shortys.

"That's what he said" Wynonna took another swig from her beer.

"Well what else did he say?" Waverly was very confused. They had expected Major Haught was here as Dolls competition.

"Nothing," she said patting Peacemaker on her hip, "we got interrupted." Waverly sighed and leaned on the bar.

"I can't believe she's his boss." She replayed the mental image of herself frantically trying to dry the coffee from Nicole's lap earlier that day. "Shit."

"YeaP!" Wynonna finished off her beer sitting the empty bottle down. Looking over at Waverly a smile crossed her face, "and gee little sis you threw hot coffee on her." Waverly looked over at Wynonnas approving smile.

"It was an accident!" Waverly stammered. Her head fell into her hands.

"You're fucked!" Wynonna laughed. "Hmm maybe though if we keep doing shit like that to her we can run her out of town..." Wynonna leaned into the bar while Waverly reached behind the bar pulling up a bottle of whiskey and handing it to Wynonna  
as if reading her mind.

"Dolls has no idea why she's here?"

"Like I said we got interrupted." Wynonna popped the pourer out of the bottle and drank straight from it receiving an annoyed look from Waverly who handed her a glass. Wynonnas phone vibrates and she looks down. "Gotta go" she said pushing the glass  
back towards Waverly but keeping the bottle.

"You didn't pay for that!" Waverly shouted over the jukebox as Wynonna went out the door. Waverly's thoughts returned to the red haired army major.

"Does she ever?" Gus said from behind her. Waverly nearly jumped out of her skin. "Honey, are you alright look like you've seen a ghost?" Gus said while stocking beers into the cooler.

"Just a bit jumpy, I'm fine." She replies grabbing the glass and putting it in the sink.

"You've been a bit jumpy for the past few days. Maybe you need to take some time off and rest. You work too hard Waverly." Gus said now turning to face her niece and brushing her hair back. "Maybe you should take some time away from here, a vacation  
might be good for you." Waverly just shook her head.

"I can't leave you here alone. Plus Wynonna." Gus stopped her.

"Wynonna is about as broken as they come." Gus smiled at Waverly. "But she can handle herself, as can I."

"I appreciate it Gus, but I'll be alright." Waverly smiled grabbing her towel and wiping her way down the bar and away from Gus. She couldn't leave now, not until she knew this Major Haught better, for research sake.

"The only thing that can put them down is Peacemaker," Wynonna argued. She was standing at the end of the table while Dolls was sitting munching on a salad and next to him was Major Haught, now in clean clothes. She had changed into a pair of black  
BDUs and a grey shirt with "ARMY" across the front. She was reviewing some files while Wynonna was still talking.

"In theory" Nicole stated. She then looked to Dolls. "What other methods have you tried for dispatching?"

Dolls swallowed and began to speak however was cut off by Wynonna "what other methods?! Nothing else works!" Dolls shot Wynonna a look.

Which earned him a huff and an eye roll.

"Other methods have been utilized, but the revenants seem to be able to regenerate from them." Dolls stated. Major Haught nodded. "Peacemaker does seem to be the only option we have," Dolls continued, "at this time."

Nicole nodded while flipping through pages of reports. "I think we need to capture one."

"What?! No way!" Wynonna protested.

Major Haught looked up at her expressionless. She then turned towards Dolls. "We should conduct experiments. See exactly what these, revenants, can and won't recover from." Dolls nodded as if in agreement.

"Dolls?! You can't seriously be considering this!"

"Wynonna." Dolls said to quiet her. Major Haught pulled out a tablet and scrolled on it a moment.

"There's a black site not far from here. Do you know it?" She asked Dolls without looking up.

"I do." Dolls replied. This time looking at Wynonna. "However, it is outside the triangle."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Ms. Earp. I believe we have this under control. You can wait outside." Major Haught was staring at Wynonna now, unwavering. Wynonna glared back at her. Slammed her hands down on the table and the door behind her as she left.

"That was uncalled for Nicole." Dolls stated. Nicole looked at him. "Wynonna is a good deputy. And she's right." Dolls leaned back in his chair relaxing. "Taking a revenant outside the triangle would not benefit our needs. He wouldn't  
regenerate. Our best chance is to set up a black site within the triangle."

Nicole looked at Dolls and relaxed as well. "Perhaps." She bent her mouth crooked, "Although I don't think an apology will get me far with her at this point." Going back to the fact she insulted Wynonna.

Dolls leaned forward again resting his arms on the table. "I know why you're here. And I'm grateful." Nicole smiled at him. "They don't. They wouldn't understand."

Wynonna was pacing outside the BBD office furiously when Waverly showed up. "What's wrong sis I got all 34 of your texts!"

"Major Haught-ass is a dick!"

"Ok..." Waverly looked at her sister. She had that wild look in her eyes. The one between angry and hurt. She reached out and put a hand on Wynonnas shoulder.

Dolls and Haught came walking out of the BBD, Haught stopped in the doorway as Dolls approached the Earp girls. Waverly looked over at the Major who attempted to smile at her but Waverly just stood there stoic. The major saw the anger in her face  
and quickly looked away.

"You abandoned me in there, Dolls. You left me there with her, you let her talk to me like I was trash!" Wynonna spat angrily at Dolls. Dolls just stood there and allowed Wynonna to go off for a few minutes before he quietly walked past her and  
out the door. Wynonna and Waverly stood there. Waverly was unsure what to do. Her sister was hurt, she rarely saw this side of Wynonna.

"You're wrong about him." Waverly and Wynonna both turned and glared at the Major. She took a step closer to them shifting nervously her hands gripping at her belt in front. "He did stand up for you." Waverly was looking the Major up and down.  
She hadn't seen this expression on her face before. Her body language was different, it seemed almost unsure. The Major took in a deep breath, "and I was wrong about you. Your opinion is greatly appreciated." The major now stood  
up straight again. "I would like for you and Dolls to locate a suitable black site," she paused "within the triangle."

Waverly watched as Wynonna just stared back at her, her face changing from anger to confusion. She doesn't say anything but heads outside where Waverly is sure Dolls is waiting for her.

Waverly and Nicole stood there for a moment longer, Nicole looking out the door Wynonna had stormed out and Waverly assessing Nicole.

"Why are you here?" Waverly asked. She couldn't stand it any longer she had to know. Nicole looked over at Waverly and then down to the floor. She said nothing and turned and walked back into BBD. Waverly followed, "Oooh no! You aren't  
getting away that easy. Answer my question!" Waverly walked in behind Nicole and slammed the door closed behind them. Nicole just turned and looked at her.

"What do you want from me Waverly?" The desperation in the Majors voice was not what Waverly expected. She looked at her now, her body looked tired, her eyes exhausted. She didn't at all resemble the "no-nonsense-tough-talking-army-major" who had  
walked into their lives a few days ago. Her eyes searched Nicole's face.

"The truth."

Nicole let out a sigh. And closed her eyes for a minute. Waverly looked at her trying to figure her out but she couldn't. She finally looked up, "I'm here for Dolls" was all she said. Waverly looked at her questioningly. She didn't  
feel she meant "here for" in a friendly way. Nicole reached down and hooked her thumbs in her belt and stood there eyes on the floor as if playing something over in her mind. She licked her lips and Waverly couldn't stop staring at them. Her  
lips parted and Waverly felt a rush of emotion. She wasn't sure what was going on, she had never felt like this before. She could have sworn her heart flipped over in her chest as she stood there watching her lips move.

"-erly?" Nicole questioned as Waverly snapped out of it. Waverly cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean "here for"?"

Nicole looked down at the floor and then walked into Dolls office. She came out a moment later carrying a black file folder. She set it on the table and motioned to Waverly. Waverly looked at her sideways and then sat down at the table and opened the  
folder.

"Oh. My. God" was all that could escape her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There it was laid out in front of her. In black and white in an 8x10. Deputy Marshall Dolls standing with Bobo Del Rey.

"Where did this come from?" Waverly asked, her heart breaking.

"We're not sure." Nicole replied. Grabbing the photo from the file. As she reached past Waverly her arm brushed against her and sparks flew up Waverly's shoulder and straight through her. She wasn't sure if it was static or something else

entirely. She had to swallow hard to bring herself back down. She looked over at Nicole and saw her swallowing hard as well.

"Dolls would never EVER betray us. Betray Wynonna" Waverly exclaimed.

"I know." Nicole said. Her voice shook but only for a moment. Nicole kept looking over the photo staring at it with disbelief in her eyes. The photo contained Dolls looking over his shoulder as his hand was outstretched as if handing something

to Bobo. Bobo was eyeing the Marshall while reaching for whatever it was.

"Are you ok?" Waverly asked. Not sure why, but she felt like the major needed a friend.

Nicole sighed and thought hard about what she was about to say. Waverly could see the emotions running through her. "I owe Xavier my life." She finally said softly. Waverly just looked at her as if questioning her, no one ever referred

to him by his first name. "Dolls and I served together in Kandahar. We went through some pretty rough shit." Nicole unconsciously put her hand inside her shirt again rubbing the same spot she had before. Waverly felt a rush, and had to look

away to calm herself to be able to continue listening to Nicole. "Let's just say if it wasn't for Dolls, I would be a different person completely." Nicole smiled.

Waverly reached over and put her hand on Nicole's thigh, "it's going to be ok" she smiled as Nicole looked up at her. "Dolls didn't do this." Nicole smiled back at Waverly. Waverly thinks she sees Nicole's eyes drop to her lips as the red

head takes in a deep breath, and then back up to Waverly's eyes. She smiles at her and quickly looks back down at the file in front of her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had been looking into this division for a while." Waverly looked at the papers in front of her. Each one a little screen shot of the members of the team, Wynonnas being the thickest. Also were reports on all

the revenants they had dispatched, some of Waverly's research and more. "Wow, there's a lot of stuff here" Waverly excitedly started flipping through it all. Nicole just smiled and watched her. Waverly stopped when she came across

a letter written on Black Badge Letterhead.

"Attention Major Nicole Haught. Black Badge Headquarters has received some disturbing information about one of our outposts. Reports of a rouge agent falsifying documentation and falling in league with an unidentified other worldly entity.

Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls is the lead agent in Purgatory, which has yet to provide valid evidence of revenants of any kind, and needs to be brought in for questioning. You will immediately send a member of your team to Purgatory to retrieve Deputy  
/Marshall Dolls and shut down the operation in Purgatory." Waverly sat back in shock. "Deputy Marshall Dolls is to be regarded as a traitor and should be detained on sight."

Waverly couldn't believe what she had just read. Dolls was no traitor, he had saved hers and Wynonnas lives on more than one occasion. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"So why are you here?" Waverly asked. "The letter stated for you to send a member of your team." Waverly stated looking over the paper again. "You thought you should come and take him back in person?" Waverly asked still unsure about

the Major, but hoping she knew the answer.

"No I came to warn him." She said as if surprised Waverly hadn't figured it out. She pushed the file back in front of Waverly flipping it to a map of the Ghost River Triangle. "There is someone in Purgatory who doesn't want Black Badge here.

And they must have some pretty powerful friends."

"Bobo" Waverly almost whispered the name.

"I don't know, we won't know for certain until we can get more information."

"Wait you think there's a mole in Black Badge? Do you think it's me?!" Waverly said almost offended.

"If I did would I have just showed you all of this?" Nicole laughs. Waverly relaxes. Her laugh is soft and sweet and makes Waverly melt a bit. They sat there for a moment longer neither of them saying a word. When Waverly could feel

Nicole's eyes on her. She looked over to see the red head staring at her. There eyes met and Waverly's eyes flicked down over the Majors lips. She was so unsure about herself. She had never had these types of feelings before. Just

as Waverly felt she could lose herself in those lips her phone dinged pulling them both back to reality.

Waverly picked up her phone as it dinged again

Wyn - "come to this address"

Wyn - "bring major dick-face"

Waverly scrunched her face at the last message.

"Wynonna wants us to meet them somewhere." She said looking back to Nicole. Nicole nodded and stood up the both of them reaching for the papers in the black file Waverly's hand sliding under Nicole's, nope definitely not static.

"I'm sorry" Waverly pulled her hand away blushing.

"Don't be" Nicole looked at her softly. She smiled as she saw Waverly's cheeks turn red. She pushed all the papers back into the folder and went to put it back in Dolls office. Waverly grabbed her coat and then they both headed out the door. 

Waverly wasn't sure what she had expected the major to drive but a Mini Cooper was not it. She sat in the passenger seat awkwardly riding quietly with Nicole as they bumped along a back road following the GPS coordinates Wynonna had sent her. 

"So," Nicole broke the silence. "How's working at Shortys? You seem like a pretty popular girl around here." Nicole smiled not taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh it's all in the smile and wave" Waverly smiled and giving a shy little wave. "Plus I pour a mean whiskey" she jokes.

"I'll bet" Nicole replies. Waverly is enjoying their conversation even if it's nothing fascinating the Major has switched and become Nicole, seemingly more relaxed and less stick-in-the-mud.

"You know you still owe me that coffee." Nicole breaks Waverly's thoughts. Her voice playful.

"You're right, Major, I do." Waverly smiled back. Nicole glances over at her long enough to give what Waverly can assume is a playful wink. Her heart dips and she can feel nervousness climbing. She's not sure why, but Major Haught

is giving her some Major feelings.

"How abouttomorrow?" Nicole asks her voice seemingly a little shy. Waverly feels herself taken aback she wasn't expecting her to actually follow up and ask her out. Was she asking her out? Or was she still playing. "Or do you need two or

three days to plan?" Nicole asks her voice breaking slightly at first and then seeming more playful. She smiles nervously.

Waverly smiles, "jerk". Easing the situation. Nicole looks over at Waverly. "Actually tomorrow-"

"SHIT!" Nicole slams on the brakes and comes sliding to a stop only inches from Wynonna who is standing in the middle of the road hands on her hips. "What the hell Earp?!" Nicole shouts at her. Waverly feels something on her chest. 

"You guys going to get out? or you going to stay there and continue feeling up my sister?"

Waverly looks down and realizes Nicole's hand is on her chest. She had thrown her arm over her as they slid to hold her secure, even though they were both belted in properly. Nicole quickly moves her hand and looks down blushing "sorry."

She says blinking and reaching for her buckle.

"Don't be" Waverly says as she opens the door and gets out. Nicole my heart flutters and her face turns red. She sits in the car a minute longer looking after Waverly as she walks towards her sister.

"Geez took you long enough!" Wynonna says throwing her arm around Waverly. "Had a talk with Dolls," Wynonna leans in and says quietly to Waverly, "I know why she's here."

"So do I" Waverly replies. Wynonna looks at her sideways and they continue on towards the deputy Marshall who is standing outside an abandoned building. Nicole catches up with them.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to a concrete marker not far past the building.

"That is the edge of the Ghost River Triangle" Waverly replies. Nicole looks impressed and smiles at her.

"Marshall." Nicole nods as they get close.

"Major" Dolls replies holding the door open for her to enter the old barn. Wynonna holds Waverly back.

"Be in in a minute, gotta use the little deputies room" Wynonna says crossing her legs and wincing. Dolls simply nods and heads inside with the major.

"So it took some persuading"

" "persuading" ? " Waverly asks with air quotes. Wynonna rolls her eyes and slaps her arm.

"BUT I finally got Dolls to spill." Wynonna says while walking over towards the truck.

"And..?" Waverly says leaning against the front grill while Wynonna walks around the side.

"Well it turns out she's not here to take him back. Someone is framing Dolls and she's her to help. Or take him back. He still has some doubts but after the stories he told me about what they did in Kandahar, i think she's one of the good

guys" Wynonna says while dropping her ripped jeans.

"Geeezus Wynonna!" Waverly turns looking away.

"What?! I was serious."

Waverly and Wynonna enter the old barn "creepy" Waverly breathes out. Dolls and Nicole are in the corner having a conversation.

"So what did you find out?" Wynonna whispers to Waverly.

"Basically the same thing," Waverly doesn't want to tell Wynonna about the photo. Wynonna and Bobo have a heated past and Waverly doesn't want to give her sister any reason to go all "Wynonna" again.

The two approach Dolls and Nicole. They have both resumed their military air, standing feet shoulder width apart hands behind their backs. "I think this should do nicely. I'll requisition the equipment we need." Nicole says turning

towards Waverly. "You said that marker marks the edge of the triangle?" Waverly nodded. "Good. We can use that to our advantage." Nicole says turning back towards Dolls. "You chose an excellent location."

"Actually, Wynonna chose it" Dolls replies. Nicole looks over to Wynonna

"Great choice Deputy Earp." Wynonna smiles back at her.

"Well, ask and you shall receive!" Wynonna says clapping her hands together. "Just doing my part to help." Wynonna emphasized the last word. "That's what we're all here for right?" Wynonna drags out the last word and leans towards

Nicole raising her eyebrows and nodding. Waverly rolls her eyes and puts her fingers to her temples. A small smile creeps onto Nicole's face.

"Right." The major replies slowly. Then looks towards Dolls who is looking at Wynonna like she's an idiot. Wynonna smiles and looks over at Dolls and does a big totally-not-obvious wink. "I'm guessing we are all on the same page

now?" Nicole questions Dolls and glances towards Wynonna.

"I don't know, are we?" Dolls replies looking towards Waverly.

"It seems we are." Nicole nods.

"YeaP!" Wynonna throws in for good measure. "Wait, we are talking about the fact that Major Haught-pants isn't a total nutsack here to take your job right? that page?" Dolls can only shake his head but Nicole let's out a laugh that echoes

through the barn.

"Glad I'm no longer a total nutsack." Nicole says as she turns and heads out of the building. Waverly looks over her shoulder at her.

Pointing with her thumbs toward Nicole "she's my ride so guess we're going." And starts to turn and go.

"I can give you a ride back" Wynonna says.

"Uh-" Waverly tries to think fast. " she's uh new. Yea she's new here. She doesn't really Uh know the roads all that well. Safety First!" Waverly says awkwardly walking backwards towards the door making strange hand gestures along with what

she says. "Don't want her lost! Byeeee!" And she slips out the door.

"Okay..." Wynonna shouts after her obviously confused.

Waverly is walking towards the blue Mini Cooper just as Nicole starts it up. She looks up to see her approaching and smiles. Waverly smiles and waves and approaches the side of the car. Nicole rolls the window down.

"I thought you might want some company on the way back to town." Waverly leans in the window. Nicole nods and unlocks the doors "And maybe we could stop and get some coffee." She says as she's buckling her seatbelt. Nicole's smile now

fills her entire face revealing the cutest dimples Waverly has every seen.

The coffee was the worst Waverly had ever tasted, but she didn't mind one bit. The first five minutes they were at the small cafe they stopped at on the edge of town had been strange and awkward as neither woman knew what to say. It

was Waverly who first broke the silence asking Nicole about where she was from originally. Nicole had explained how she had grown up in Illinois but had moved to Kentucky when she was stationed at Fort Campbell. Which sparked

a long conversation about horses and Waverly's dreams of having horses one day.

They sat through 3 more bad cups of coffee and a shared piece of lemon cake discussing everything from movies to skydiving. Waverly could not remember having a more perfect time with anyone in her life. Nicole caught her staring

at her over her cup of coffee.

"Is there something in my teeth" the major asked putting her hand up over mouth.

"No!" Waverly exclaimed and smiled back reassuring the red head that nothing was amiss. Nicole just smiled and looked down.

"I guess we should be heading back to town." Nicole said as she looked back up at Waverly. Waverly's smile instantly faded thinking that this moment had to end. But she did have to be at work in two hours and it was at least another

20 minutes back into town.

"Yea. I guess so." Waverly said the disappointment showing in her voice more than she intended.

Nicole left some money on the table and they got up from their booth and headed out to the blue Mini Cooper.

The drive back into town stared out feeling like it would take forever and no time at all, all at the same time. Waverly didn't want it to end.

"So what made you join the military? Weren't you scared?"

"Not really" Nicole said nonchalantly. Then retraced her thoughts. "Well maybe a little, but I guess that's why I did."

"Huh?" Waverly asked confused.

"My father always said that I should do things that scare me. That's how we grow stronger. If it doesn't scare you then it's not worth doing." Waverly sat and contemplated Nicole's words as they pulled into the station. It was

already 7 and Waverly's shift started at 8. Wynonnas truck was gone which meant she was likely already at Shortys racking up a tab. They both sat there for just a moment. "Well I guess this is our stop." Nicole stated, sounding slightly discouraged.  
And reaching for the door handle.

"Nicole." Waverly blurted out.

"Yes?" Nicole responded quickly, anxiously.

"I uh-" Waverly faltered. She spoke before she even knew what she was going to say. She didn't plan out her next words before speaking and now she was out there in the realm of not knowing, not planning. "I uh- I think I forgot something in the war room."

"Oh." Nicole said her voice showing her disappointment. She opened her door and headed towards the office.

This is crazy, Waverly thought to herself. She barely knew this woman yet felt as if she knew her her whole life. She wasn't sure what she was doing she just knew she had to do something. She wasn't ready for their night to end.

The two women walked into the war room Nicole first then Waverly following. Nicole flicked on the lights and turned to look at Waverly "what was it you forgot?"

And with that Waverly pounced.


	6. Unicorns

Chapter 6

Before she knew what hit her Major Nicole Haught was stumbling backwards after being hit straight on with the softest lips she had ever felt. There was a hand on each of her cheeks holding her face in place as Waverly pressed harder into the kiss.  
/

Waverly felt out of control of herself, and completely in control all at the same time. The rush she felt was invigorating. She suddenly felt a hand on her side and it slipped around to her lower back and pulled her in closer. Another

hand was on her hip, then wrapping down on her ass. She felt the other hand do the same and a squeeze as Nicole dropped her shoulders and picked her up and slammed her into the wall.

A moan escaped Waverly's lips as the wind was slightly knocked out of her. She wrapped her legs around Nicole's hips holding herself into place. She reached a hand around Nicole's head tangling her fingers into her braided hair, the other slid

around gripping her neck pulling her closer.

The passion and power in Nicole's kisses were intoxicating and Waverly felt like she was getting lost in them. The power and strength she felt in Nicole's arms as she slowly slid a hand over her biceps, flexed from supporting Waverly's weight, was  
/invigorating. Waverly had never felt such strength, yet gentleness. Not even her high school boyfriend, Champ, who had been a rodeo star, had this kind of strength.

Waverly suddenly felt Nicole's forehead against hers. She missed the warmth of her kiss on her lips instantly. Nicole's hands were on her waist as she slowly backed away from the wall and held Waverly in her arms. Waverly unlocked her

legs from around the red heads waist and returned to the floor, her hands remaining locked behind Nicole's neck. Nicole's eyes were closed the entire time, she was taking in deep breaths, her hands still on Waverly's waist. When she finally

opened her eyes Waverly felt like there was fear in them. It was quickly replaced with the warm gentle eyes she remembered from earlier.

"Waverly?" Was all Nicole could manage to breathe out. Her eyes questioning the brunette.

Waverly looked up at her, then quickly down to the floor. Her hands slipped away from Nicole and she felt a release from her waist. Waverly turned and walked over to old green sofa in the corner of the war room that was put there by Doc and

Wynonna after Wynonna found it at a yard sale. She used it to sleep on during Dolls morning meetings while recovering from that day's hangover.

As she sat down on the sofa she felt Nicole still standing in the same spot. Nicole finally turned to look at her and Waverly smiled what she hoped was an inviting smile. Nicole looked down and sighed before turning and joining Waverly on the

couch. Waverly sat there feeling completely embarrassed. She tried to look up at Nicole again but couldn't. Her bravery was gone, she used it all up in that one rushed clumsy moment when she got to taste Nicole's sweet lips on her own. 

"I'm sorry." Waverly finally managed to get out quietly.

"No, I'm sorry." Nicole said turning to face the brunette. Waverly could feel Nicole's eyes tracing over every feature on her face. Her cheeks burning as her embarrassment grew. She looked back at Nicole her soft brown eyes her

soft pink lips, lips a minute ago were pressed against her own in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. She sighed a little thinking about the kiss. "Hey it's ok." Nicole said, hearing Waverly's sigh. "We can be friends."

She said her voice sounding a little sad but she smiled and gave Waverly's had a squeeze.

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean we can be friends?" Waverly asked, looking at Nicole a little upset.

"I just meant that" Nicole was the one fumbling over her words now, "you know if you were regretting anything... Maybe you didn't mean to...It's just...yea, we can still be friends..."

Waverly looked at Nicole realizing Nicole was attempting to give her an out, "no that's not it." Waverly turned in the couch facing Nicole more fully, her hand falling aimlessly on Nicole's leg. "I don't want to...do you know what I want to do?

I want to jump out of a plane at 15,000 feet. I want to swim far out into the ocean so I can't see the bottom anymore. I want to eat geoduck." Nicole made a disgusted face. "I know. I want to do all of these things because they scare

me. I don't want to be friends. Like you said if it doesn't scare you it's not worth doing. And the thing that scares me the most, more than anything in this world, is you." 

"I scare you?" Nicole smiled.

"Yes, yes you do." Waverly adjusted in her seat at little feeling very vulnerable. "Just jump in any time Nicole because I have know idea what I'm doing." Nicole's smile filled her face, her dimples causing Waverly's heart to flip. 

"Sure you do." Nicole said softly, leaning in slowly while grabbing Waverlys hand pulling her in closer. Her eyes never left Waverly's and she paused a few inches from Waverly's face as if waiting for permission. 

"Maybe you should stop talking." Waverly said softly.

A smile came across Nicole's face, "maybe you should mak-" and Waverly's lips were on hers before she could finish her thought. Waverly's hands went up cupping Nicole's face as Nicole's left hand found its way down Waverly's

side and on her waist. The other hand was on the back of the couch. Nicole barely pulling away from Waverly adjust herself so that she was now kneeling on the faded green sofa, one hand on Waverly one steadying herself as

she gently pushed towards Waverly. Waverly gently gave in to the pressure and started leaning back. Her hands holding on to Nicole.

Nicole reached her left hand down grabbing Waverly's leg behind the knee and bringing it up to wrap around her. Waverly had never felt anything like this, while she was kissing Nicole her heart was racing. She had never felt

a kiss like this. It wasn't the softness of her lips or the gentleness of her hands, it was the passion and power behind it. Her mind felt foggy the only thing she knew was she didn't want it to end.

Waverly moved her hands down from Nicole's face, first down her neck, then onto those shoulders. Waverly could feel her strength, she moved softly down her arms feeling the muscles flexing as Nicole was gripping Waverly's waist

pulling her in closer. But they were soft, not rough and hard. Everything was different, and good. Nicole paused pulling only up far enough to look Waverly in the eyes before pushing back into her lips. Waverly

moved her hand around into Nicole's chest, she could feel her heart racing as well.

"Wave" Nicole breathed out, pulling back slightly. She looked deep into Waverly's eyes, seeing her wants and desire. Waverly could see the expression on Nicole's face, uncertainty, fear. They both sat there breathing

heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"Ladies, please, do not stop on my account." Doc stood in the door way removing his hat.

"Shit!" Waverly shouted as Nicole jumped up and off of Waverly. She stood there looking at him while he just stood there smiling, his mustache curling up in the corners of his mouth.

Nicole looked down at the floor confused, then back up to Waverly. Her face asking Waverly if she's ok, what do they do.

"Doc! Don't you know how to knock?" Waverly replied running her fingers through her hair. Looking at Nicole, her face anxious.

"Well, I did not know anyone was home," Doc said with his usual draw, "and the door was open." He said motioning with his hat.

Waverly looked at Nicole again not sure what to do. The look on Nicole's face confused her, she looked, embarrassed or worried. "Doc." Waverly said standing up from the sofa and walking towards him, "I'm hoping that this can stay between

us?" She looked at Doc waiting for a response.

"Well I do not believe it is polite to kiss and tell," he paused, "well, watch a kiss, and tell" Doc said bowing his head and sliding his hat back onto his head. "Your secret is safe with me." He said placing his hand over his heart. 

"Thank you" Waverly said nodding to Doc. He turned and walked out closing the door behind him. Waverly turned and looked to Nicole. She was not wearing the warm smiling face she had been, but now one Waverly could not

read. "Nicole?" She asked.

Nicole looked up at her, still with no expression on her face. "Your going to be late for work." Was all she said before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

Waverly stood there looking after Nicole not knowing at all what she had said or done wrong. She worried her brazenness had scared Nicole and now she worried what would happen between the two.

It was a long night at Shortys for Waverly and nothing seemed to be going right. First she dropped 2 bottles of beer on the dance floor then spilled an overly ridiculous fruity drink that only Samantha Baker would order. 

"Serves her right to wear it for ordering something called "leg spreader", " Wynonna stated over the bar as Waverly was wiping up the mess.

"Not now Wynonna" was all Waverly could come back with.

"What's got into your panties?" Wynonna asked reaching over the bar and helping herself to a glass of whiskey. Waverly only sighed thinking it was more about what didn't.

"Doc!" Waverly said as the man approached the bar.

"Doc?!" Wynonna said not hiding the shock in her voice. "Doc got in your-"

"Good evening, Wynonna." The sultry cowboy stated from behind the dark haired woman.

"Heeeyyyy Doc! What can I get ya?!" Waverly asked more excitedly than she should have.

"Miss Waverly," Doc tipped his hat towards her. "Oh I feel I may be in the mood for a shot of something, fiery." He turned his head as if in thought, "now what is the name of that drink" he threw Waverly a small smile, "if

I recall you seemed to enjoy them as well, Waverly. A red headed..." He paused there, Waverly's face feeling as if the world was on fire. Doc had promised.

"Red Headed Slut." Wynonna said casually while taking the bottle to pour herself another drink.

"No she's not!" Waverly blurted out.

"What?" Wynonna looked at her,

"What?" Waverly quickly replied, then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured Doc a shot glaring at him, his mustache still curled up in a smile.

"Baby girl either you've had too much to drink or I haven't had enough." Wynonna said grabbing the bottle, leaving the glass, and heading towards the juke box where she began picking out 80s rock songs.

Waverly threw a towel at Doc, "you promised!" She said quietly.

"Waverly, I only jest." He said making an apologetic face and pulling up his shoulders. "Besides Wynonna is too interested in Wynonna to put any of those pieces together." He said turning to watch the dark haired woman

dance.

"Well no more jesting, or anything else for that matter." Waverly said shaking a finger at Doc. He simply gave her a wink and continued watching.

"Dark haired temptress." Doc whispered almost so low Waverly couldn't hear him. She thinks she knew more of the relationship between them now.

* * *

Saturday morning Waverly was dragging a reluctant Wynonna along with her down the street.

"Waves it's so early what are we doing?" Wynonna was dragging her feet, less than thrilled. The two were wearing yoga pants and Waverly was wearing a crop top white t-shirt while Wynonna wore a sports bra with a zip up

hoodie over it.

"I told you were are getting in shape." Waverly responded, determined. The last three nights had been hard on Waverly. Nicole had been all but absent from the BBD. Last night she had barely slept as thoughts

of Nicole returned to her often, including in a rather heated dream that caused Waverly to have to shower at 7am spawning curiosity from Wynonna and leading them to this point. Waverly had recovered saying that shewas getting ready and they  
were both going to the gym. They needed to be in better shape to chase down revenants. The cover worked nicely as now Waverly thought she could work out some of her, feelings. 

Black Badge had put a gym in one of the spare offices at the Sheriffs department and Waverly had always wanted to utilize it. She drug a very unhappy Wynonna threw the front doors and into the war room. As she

put her bag down on the table they could hear noises coming from the gym. Wynonna looked at Waverly and then the pair approached the open door of the gym.

Inside was heavy breathing and grunts and groans, as a half naked dolls and a similarly dressed Nicole were doing pull-ups side by side. Dolls pulling up an pausing looking at Nicole as she smiled and pulled up right

with him. The two would lower and continue the cycle. The Earp girls stood in the doorway watching the two. Dolls was in a pair of grey running pants, no shirt, sweat dripping off him eliciting a "damn"

from Wynonna.

Waverly however was looking at the barely dressed army major next to him. Her abs were showing as all she had on was a pair of tight running shorts and a black sports bra, her dog tags dangling around her neck. Her

chest was wet with sweat running down her abs. Waverly just said "yea," the two Earp girls stood there watching the show. Dolls was the first to show signs of fatigue as his pull-up speed had decreased and

it was now Nicole waiting on him. After about three more pulls Dolls collapsed. Eliciting an exhausted laugh from Nicole and a slap on his knee as he lay on his back on the floor.

"Come on China, that the best you can do?"

"China?!" Wynonna asked, ultimately announcing their presence. Nicole smiled at her, then saw Waverly and her face went emotionless again.

"Yea China, Dolls," major Haught was making a hand gesture as she spoke the two as if putting them together.

"Hahah China Dolls!" Wynonna laughed, "nice one Haught-pants!" Wynonna crossed the gym t wear an exhausted Dolls was lying in the floor, " it's because you're so fragile" Wynonna teased, which got a sweep kick from Dolls

landing her on her back beside him "ow!"

Waverly laughed and caught a glimpse of Nicole's smile until she looked back at her again. Her smile faded and Waverly's eyes dropped to the floor. Waverly was determined she wouldn't let Haught leave until she knew

what had happened, what had went wrong.

"Time for a shower." Major Haught stated while grabbing her gym bag and wiping at her face with a towel. She gathered her things and started for the door, she stopped shy of it as Waverly was not moving. She

looked over her shoulder at Wynonna helping up Dolls from the floor and then back to Waverly.

"Actually Major I was hoping I could ask you something." Waverly found herself saying before she knew it. She looked back behind the red head as Wynonna was looking at her now patting Dolls on the back as he sipped

some water. "About my research, something I forgot, to show you." Waverly nervously said. "If you wouldn't mind."

"I think Dolls needs the showers first Haught-stuff, you really knocked him on his ass." Wynonna said helping Dolls out of the gym past Waverly. "You two go talk geek" Wynonna stated. Waverly knew more was

going to go on in that shower than cleaning, but it would give her time to talk with Nicole.

Nicole looked down at the floor and dropped her bag. She walked over to a bench and had a seat. "What is it Waverly?" She sighed, "want to talk about your research?" She said in an overly sarcastic tone. 

"Did I do something to you?" Waverly asked arms crossed. She felt like the majors attitude was childish and was uncalled for.

"Did you do something to me?" Nicole asked looking up at Waverly laughing a little and shaking her head. Nicole straightened up giving Waverly a full view of her abs, which Waverly found more than just distracting.

"Is that what that was?" Nicole asks pointing out to the war room, "research?"

"What? No! That's not-I just told Wynonna that so that I would have a chance to talk to you. You have avoided me for the past 3 days."

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about, Waverly." Nicole said standing up. Her sweaty body now in full view of Waverly who was finding it hard to concentrate.

"How about why your mad at me after I kissed you? I thought we had a good date and then I kissed you-"

"Date?" Nicole said her voice not hiding her surprise.

"Well yes, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I mean -" Waverly sighed and dropped her hands. "I don't know what I mean." She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment until she felt hands her hers.

"You thought it was a date?" Nicole asked softly, her smile evident in her words.

"Well, I hoped." Waverly looked up at the tall red-head her face now showing that same smile it had three days ago. The dimples in her cheeks drawing Waverly in. Nicole bent down and placed a soft kiss on Waverly's

lips. Waverly smiled then her smile faded, "wait this still doesn't explain why you were mad at me." Waverly said her face going serious again.

Nicole's face changed as well to one of embarrassment, "well in all honesty I was mad at myself. Here I was thinking how great a date it had been and then you went and kissed me and it felt perfect, but then I

felt I went to far. That's not how a first kiss should be." Waverly's heart was melting. "So I pulled away, and then you pulled me back in saying all the right things," Nicole said making a frown, "and then

in came Doc, and I just felt like, I don't know. Like maybe I was just an experience, like jumping out of a plane. Something just to see how it felt and then you were done." Nicole's face had turned to sad. 

Waverly reached up placing a hand on Nicole's cheek, "well if jumping out of a plane is like kissing you then I think I would be wanting to do it more than once." She smiled up at Nicole, Nicole's smile slowly

came back as she looked down at the little fiery brunette. Nicole slid her hands around Waverly's waist. "So what exactly should a first kiss be like Major Haught?" Waverly smiled.

Nicole's eyes filled with joy and she pulled Waverly closer. Her smile had filled her face even as she kissed her, Waverly could still feel her smile.

* * *

On the edge of town at Bobo Del Rey's trailer park an older gentleman is sitting at a table across from Bobo. "How is our new friend settling in?" Bobo asks.

"Fine." The man replies. "But I'm worried they might-"

"The only one who should worry, is Wynonna Earp." Bobo says with a chomp of his teeth. "You just do your part, Sheriff, we'll do the rest." Bobo slides an envelope across the table and Sheriff Nedley sighs

as he puts it in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Chapter 7

Waverly, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were in their usual morning meeting. Wynonna was stretched out on the green sofa sunglasses not hiding her obviously closed eyes or soft snores. Doc's hat was tilted down "shielding his eyes from the rising

sun" however both Waverly and Dolls knew better. Dolls was discussing the new black site with Waverly when Major Haught came strolling in.

"Major, nice of you to join us." Dolls stated standing up. Waverly looked over her shoulder at the Major and smiled shyly. Nicole returned her smile her cheeks blushing slightly. Dolls threw his eyes between them as if piecing something together.

"Waverly and I were just discussing some options for the black site."

"Great!" Nicole replied perhaps too excitedly.

"Geeeez, what's a girl gotta do to get some sleep around here!?" Wynonna bickered from the sofa only stirring enough to roll onto her side, her hand gripping Peacemaker.

"We think we have located a few revenants who are in close enough to know the workings of Bobo's operations without drawing too much attention to it if he's missing." Dolls continued after throwing a look at Wynonna. The major just nodded her head.  
/The three sat down to start preparations for the possible capture of a revenant named Whiskey Jim.

After what felt like hours Wynonna declared it was time for lunch and headed out for a Bloody Mary at Shortys, Doc in tow stating he should keep an eye on her, which evoked an eye roll and a huff from Dolls.

They decided they had a good plan to capture Whiskey Jim at one of his local underground fight clubs.

"It's settled then, we will meet back here at 2200 to get the details squared away and make our way to Whiskey Jims." Dolls said rolling up the maps which were strewn about the table. "You two should get some sleep. It's going to be

a long night. Oh and Waverly do you think you can sober up Wynonna by tonight?" Dolls gave Waverly a little smile. They both knew there was no sobering up Wynonna. Dolls turned and gave the Major a salute and went into his office, leaving

Waverly and Nicole there together, alone.

"So," Waverly said nodding her head and smiling.

"Yea." Nicole agreed nodding in unison with the brunette. Waverly stopped and looked up at the major standing beside her. A soft and shy smile crossed her lips as she hoped Nicole was following her thoughts. Nicole locked eyes with Waverly

and then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Waverly stretched up on her tip toes and pressed her lips into the red heads soft warm ones. She could feel the smile on Nicole's face as she kissed her. Nicole pulled away slowly as if

not wanting to break the kiss and smiled at Waverly and pulled her hand towards the door. "It's happy hour at Shortys" Nicole whispered to Waverly. Waverly scrunched her brow as of not understanding at first, but then followed Nicole's

meaning. A devious smile crossed her face.

"Nicole!" She said softly and looked down her cheeks turning pink. Nicole just smiled and pulled her in for another soft kiss before leading her towards the door.

"Oooph" Waverly ran smack into Nicole's back just outside the door. Nicole had stopped in her tracks. Waverly looked up at the major and followed her line of sight to see Sheriff Nedley standing outside his office speaking with a blonde woman

dressed like she just left 5th Avenue. "Who's that?" Waverly whispered still standing closely behind Nicole. Nicole just shrugged her shoulders and they both stood very still.

Sheriff Nedley shook the blondes hand and then looked over at the Major and Waverly watching them awkwardly. "Waverly, Major Haught." Nedley waved a hand beckoning them over as he spoke. "This is CC Stone. The new DA for Purgatory." Nedley

said smiling at the overly dressed blonde.

"Nicole. Nicole Haught" Haught stuck her hand out to shake the blondes. Mrs. Stone eyed Nicole's hand pulling hers up and making a face as if Nicole had offered her a piece of roadkill.

"Major?" She asked raising her eyes at the redhead who stood fast. "Forgive me." She turned to Nedley now and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "I must be going now." Waverly saw an eery smile cross her face. Nedley just smiled

back and nodded his head.

"Ma'am" then motioned his hand forward to direct her towards the door. Nedley followed CC Stone out of the Sheriffs office.

"Wow!" Waverly scoffed. "Rude, even for a lawyer." She said crossing her arms and looking after the blonde. She looked up at Nicole and saw no expression in her face. "Nicole?" She said reaching out her hand and taking hers into her

own. Nicole blinked as if coming out of thought. "Hey, are you ok?" Nicole looked down and smiled at Waverly but felt like something had been running through that beautiful head of hers only a few moments prior.

"Did you guys get a load of that sassy pants?" Wynonna breaks up whatever conversation Waverly and Nicole were about the have. Waverly quickly slid her hand out of Nicole's and slid away from her. "Looks just up your alley Haught!" Wynonna

eyebrow raised at Nicole. Nicole made a face that looked somewhere between shocked and disgusted.

"Uuuhhh?!" Was all the Major could get out. Wynonna winked and slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"Ah come on Haught-pants, think we couldn't figure that one out?" Wynonna said smiling at the major. Doc who had come in with Wynonna was looking at Waverly giving her a mischievous grin and she was shooting him a look that curled even his mustache.  
/He subtly raised his hands in surrender. "It's ok you know? We'll still let you hang around in the girls locker room." Wynonna winked at Haught. "But seriously who was the stick in the mud?" Wynonnas mood swings could shift

so suddenly one would get whiplash trying to keep up.

"CC Stone," Nicole said.

"the new DA for Purgatory." Waverly finished.

"New DA? What does Purgatory need with a new District Attorney?" Wynonna squinted her eyes towards the door as if trying to still see the woman who was now gone. None of them knew who this CC Stone was, but they all could tell they were going to

have to keep a close eye on her.

Waverly had filled Wynonna in on their plan while they headed back to the homestead to get some sleep.

"So this Bourbon Bob guy" Wynonna said while bouncing down the dirt road in Waverly's Jeep.

"Whiskey Jim" Waverly corrected her.

"Whatever, so this guy runs an illegal underground operation that I've never heard of?!" Wynonna said almost sounding offended. Waverly just gave her sister a sideways look as she flipped through the file in her lap.

"Seems that way." Waverly says pulling out a photo of Whiskey Jim she had from over 100 years ago. "Although he doesn't look like he will be much of a threat." She says looking at what appeared to be a man small in stature with a short beard

wearing a top hat and suit.

"Shit!" Wynonna slammed a hand down on the steering wheel causing Waverly to jump.

"Geeezus, Wynonna!" Waverly says not sure what caused the outburst from her sister. Then she heard the sirens. And looked over her shoulder. "Are you serious!? I told you to slow down." Waverly said turning to Wynonna very mater of factly

and crossing her arms. Wynonna smirked at her as she pulled over.

"Not now!" Wynonna said as she reached down pulling her shirt down showing off a little more cleavage. As she looked down and finally approved that the shirt was exposing just enough she nodded and started working on her sweet face in the mirror.

Waverly just stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" Wynonna asked noticing her glare. "I may or may not have ever gotten my license back." Wynonna smiles at Waverly.

Before Waverly can respond the police officer approached the drivers side window as Wynonna turned on her doe eyes and turned around. "Why good afternoon offic- oh it's you." Wynonna said as she looked up at the brunette boy standing there smiling  
/like an idiot looking down at the Earp girls. Waverly leaned forward and did her signature smile and wave.

"Hey Carl!" She said. The rookie police officer tipped his hat.

"Good afternoon Waverly," He nodded to Wynonna "Wynonna." He stood back up and flipped open his citation book. "Any idea how fast you were driving back there, Ms. Earp?"

"Not fast enough." Wynonna said under her breath causing a smack on the leg from Waverly, "ow!"

"What was that?"

"No." Wynonna smirked at the cop. He had a baby face and dark eyes under his white Stetson.

"How's Chrissy?" Waverly asked, leaning forward again.

"She's doing just fine Miss Waverly. She speaks of you often." Carl said giving the Earp a strange smile. Carl redirected his attention to Wynonna and seemed to just notice her exposed cleavage, because he stopped and stood in the same position

admiring Wynonnas chest.

Wynonna smiled an innocently devilish smile, "well we would hate to have to tell your girlfriend how you were enjoying the view" Wynonna motioned to her chest, "when you pulled her best friend over to give her a ticket." Wynonna threw in for good

measure. Carl blinked and looked up at Wynonnas face. His face changed immediately. Waverly thought she saw something flash in his eyes but it happened so fast she assumed it was the fading light.

"You two best be careful." Carl said tipping his hat and leaving the driver side window heading back to his patrol car.

"Stupid Carl."

Waverly was snuggled up on the couch with Wynonna sleeping peacefully while Wynonna sipped on a beer flipping through the file Waverly had brought home. She had just opened up to the picture of Whiskey Jim Waverly had been looking at earlier when

there was a knock at the door. Wynonna carefully slid out from under Waverly's head and laid her back down on the couch. While creeping towards the door. As she opened it Major Haught had just raised her hand to knock again when Wynonna

shushed her and gave her an angry look.

"Sheesh could you knock any louder?" Wynonna asked quietly indicating the sleeping Waverly on the sofa. Nicole looked over Wynonnas shoulder to see to beautiful brunette sleeping soundly on the couch. A soft smile crossed Nicole's face, until

she caught Wynonnas eye.

"Can we talk?" Major Haught asked. Wynonna took a step back holding her arm open inviting the Major in.

Wynonna was pouring herself a whiskey while receiving a disapproving look from the red head. "Don't, you look like Waverly." Wynonna said as she picked the glass up taking a drink. "So what's you your mind Major Haught-ass?" Nicole just rolled her  
/eyes.

"I need to ask you something." Nicole seemed to shuffle a bit as she asked and Wynonna gave her a weird look. "Earp," she paused again.

"Spit it out Major Haug-"

"Can I trust you?" The major said her face serious. Wynonna just looked at her holding her glass mid drink. She set it down slowly.

"Can I trust you?" Wynonna retorted. Nicole looked at Wynonna her stance and facial expression remaining unchanged. "I'm not sure what your trying to imply, Major HaughT! but-"

"I'm not implying anything." Haught said her tone softening. "I need to know I can trust you Earp." Nicole said moving now so she was leaning on the bar. She looked down at the counter top, her face looked somewhat sad.

"Is this about me outing you before?" Wynonna asked playfully. Nicole looked up at her and smiled.

"Things in Purgatory are," Nicole paused, "unique."

"And that's news?" Wynonna scoffed. "We hunt demons. We fight everyday to keep the people of this town from finding out about said demons, all while said demons are trying to kill us." Wynonna gave her a look saying 'so what'.

"I'm referring to the situation with Dolls. I need to know who has his back." Nicole looked at Wynonna her face remaining serious. "Someone wants him gone, maybe worse." Nicole stood up now looking down at the eldest Earp. "And I'm going to

stop them. And I," Nicole looked down again, "I need help." Wynonna looked over at Nicole judging her looking for deception.

"You can trust us." Wynonna responded. Keeping her eyes on Nicole. "Except with your booze." Wynonna winked. Nicole smiled. Wynonna poured a second glass and slid it towards Nicole. "So Haught-pants," Wynonna poured herself another

glass, "any of Purgatories fine fillies catch your eye?" Nicole almost spit out the drink she took.

"What are you to doing? Why did you let me sleep so late?" Waverly had ran into the kitchen and was grabbing things and shoving them into the black duffel bag. "Trail mix...water...probably need some of these," Waverly said shoving donuts into the bag.

"Hey!" Wynonna said watching her favorite snack disappear out the door of the kitchen. "Welp," Wynonna downed her whiskey, "no stopping Waverly once she gets started its best to just keep up. Come on Haught-shot lets go."


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

"This is the worst assignment ever." Wynonna scoffed readjusting herself in her seat again. She dropped the binoculars she had been holding to her eyes into her lap.

"If you could sit still instead of blowing our cover," dolls retorted shooting her a look. Wynonna just rolled her eyes and bit into the donut she had just pulled out of the bag Waverly had prepared. "Doc? Can you adjust we aren't getting

a good view." Dolls spoke into the headset he was wearing. They were viewing the inside of the fight club on an open laptop in Dolls lap.

"Rule number 1, never bring the law" Doc retorted adjusting his hat which held the tiny camera.

"Explain to me again why Doc and Haught-pants got to be the ones to go to the party and we're stuck on diaper duty?" Wynonna asked looking through the binoculars are the two Revenants guarding the door.

"Because Haught is new in town, her face isn't well known, she can fly under the radar. While you," dolls turned towards Wynonna, "you like to go flying over in a flaming, pink, jet."

"Pink?!" Wynonna said offended she looked Dolls directly in the eyes and took a giant bite of her donut. She mumbled another reply, mouth full of donut powdered sugar flying from her lips.

"Sssshhhhh" Waverly said leaning up between the seats from the back of Dolls SUV.

"Doc Freaking Holliday." A gentleman in red leather pants and a grey vest approached Major Haught and Doc. "What are you doing here?" He laughed, "I guess this means you have my 10k?" He looked to the two men on his sides indicating if Doc

said no to take care of him.

"Of course, he owes him money." Dolls states.

"Whiskey Jim!" Doc says to the man. "Well now, I must say that I do not have your money per say." Whiskey Jim made a motion to the men pointing towards Doc. "Gentleman gentleman please." He holds his hands out stopping the men's approach.

"I have brought you something better, than cash." Doc says. Whiskey Jim raises a hand stopping both men in their tracks.

"Well now, what could you possibly have that would be more precious to me than cash?" Whiskey Jim asks raising an eye at Doc Holliday while spinning a ring on his finger. Doc simply turns and looks towards Major Haught. Nicole stands there

staring at Doc waiting for him to say what it was when it hits her.

"Oh Shit." Wynonna says watching the laptop.

"Doc what the hell?!" Nicole says when Doc and Nicole are following Whiskey Jim to his office. Doc smiles up at her sheepishly.

"I had to improvise. Did I not mention rule number 2: never come if your not willing to fight?"

"No you forgot to mention it." Haught says looking over at Doc. They are now in Whiskey Jims office and he is seated behind his desk.

"So tell me how this tall, hot, Amazon is better than cash." Whiskey Jim asks sipping on a glass of whiskey.

"Why, whiskey Jim," Doc said walking towards the desk and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "I recalled you as a smarter man." He said tipping his glass to Jim and then taking a drink. "What more would these fine gentleman here want to see than

this here fiery red head going toe-to-toe in your ring?" Doc finishes off his glass, "think of the bets you would have, the money to be made." Doc sets his glass down putting both hands on Whiskey Jims desk and leaning over it, "I have brought  
/you a fighter." Doc stands up and points his hat towards Haught, she shoots him an angry look before looking straight forward.

Whiskey Jim at first just stares at Doc blankly then laughs and slaps his leg. "Well now, we'll just see about that."

"This is ridiculous." Nicole says standing in front of Doc looking towards the crowd of people surrounding the makeshift ring lined with nothing more than cardboard for a mat. "I'm not a fighter." Nicole turns towards Doc talking into his hat. Nicole  
/turns ago surveying the crowd. "Are they revenants or humans?" Nicole asks.

"Well now that's part of the excitement," Doc replies. "Not knowing if your stepping into the ring with a demon adds a bit of whimsyto your typical pugilistic festivities, no?"Doc

says more excited than he should be at the possible ass kicking Nicole may be about to receive.

"Dolls, you can't seriously be thinking this is ok." Waverly says from the back seat. Dolls turns and gives her a curious look.

"Major Haught will do fine." Dolls responds turning towards the laptop again.

"Well shit." Wynonna says smiling, "someone's about to get their ass kicked." She pulls a flask from her pocket and takes a swig. She looks over to see both Dolls and Waverly shooting her looks, "what?" Then offered both of them the flask, eliciting  
/an eye roll from Dolls and a head shake from Waverly. She just shrugs and takes another swig.

Major Haught is walking into the ring now, she slides out of her brown leather jacket and black t-shirt . Taking a tie from her wrist she quickly throws her hair back. Her dark jeans aren't ideal for this but she adjusts in them trying to

get them to stretch. She kicks off her boots and socks and hands her stuff to Doc, "you better not lose any of this" she says as she walks back into the ring eliciting a whistle from Doc.

"Damn Major 'Hot!' indeed!" Wynonna says as everyone in the vehicle appreciates the view Doc is giving them of the red head bouncing around throwing some warm up jabs. Waverly gives her a look but Wynonna doesn't notice. Waverly almost loses

her breath at the sight though. The chiseled abs flowing down into her tight jeans. The way her body moves as she throws the punch, Waverly finds herself once again intoxicated be her view.

"-verly?!" Waverly snaps out of it as she feels the smack to her arm from Wynonna. "Pass the trail mix!" She says as if she had already asked previously. Waverly shakes herself out of it.

"Sorry." And hands Wynonna the bag.

"Geez who knew you were so into MMA" Wynonna says through a mouthful of nuts and chocolate.

"Yea." Was all Waverly could respond with.

Nicole looks over as Whiskey Jim approaches with a shit eating grin on his face. The deal to erase Doc's debt was that he could put Nicole up against a fighter of Jim's choosing. Behind Whiskey stood a tall Russian man with a scar running

down his face through his left eye. His nose looked as though it had been mangled by a pit bull and glued back together. He towered a good foot over Jim. Nicole's mouth dropped open.

"Ok now girly its best to be quick." Nicole shot Doc a look that could have killed.

"Are you freaking serious?! Look at him!" She sets her face in determination and takes a step into the ring.

Whiskey Jim approaches her and Doc. "This is Sven." Jim says slapping the giant man in the stomach which mad a sound like slapping concrete. Nicole swallowed hard. "Ok Sven, make it look real. Let her get in a few punches, blood, I want

blood." He said as he turned and left his fighter there.

Nicole looked at Doc as if to say "if I survive this I'm going to-" and then the bell rung. Doc hastily made his way to the edge of the crowd as Nicole turned the face the mammoth of a man.

The first few seconds seemed as if neither fighter could make a move they just circled the ring sizing each other up. He was quicker than Nicole had expected, his foot work seemed good.

"Geeezus already someone hit something!" Wynonna screamed at the computer. Dolls grabbed the laptop and held it away from Wynonna.

Then it happened. Sven lunged forward throwing a blow that struck Nicole straight in the chest. It happened faster than she expected. She tumbled back into the crowd who caught her and shoved her back into the ring. This time all

she saw was a giant fist coming straight for her face, she ducked quickly but could feel his finger tips brush the top of her head. She spun around him and threw a quick kick into his low back. Sven lurched forward landing on a knee. He

turned and looked at the red head over his shoulder, his eyes flashed red for only a moment, before pushing off his knee and swinging at her wildly. Nicole put up an arm to block the blow but it's force still knocked her sideways. She

quickly steadied herself and waited to see Sven's next move.

Sven stood holding his hands up ready to punch and as he did Nicole dropped low and delivered a blow to his gut. It was like punching a wall, her hand screamed in pain as she did so but Sven took a step back. Nicole made a note not to try

that again as she shook her hand out, noticing it was already purplish from the strike. Doc was right speed was going to be her ally. Sven was large, which served him well when his blows landed, however Nicole would have to be faster.

She prepared herself for the long game, let Sven tire himself before beginning her attack. That's when she noticed it. Sven's slight hitch in his gate. As he circled to the left his right leg seemed to give him pause.

Nicole knew that walk, after 3 months in the desert with limited water supply her whole company had suffered from kidney stones. Sven lunged forward again, Nicole ducked swinging around behind him delivering three quick blows to Sven's lower

right back. Her screamed out with the pain and fell to his knees. Nicole wasted no time. Now on his knees he was more Nicole's height. She circled around in front of him and quickly delivered a round house blow to his head.

He fell sideways and forward onto all fours. Nicole circled around to his side and threw a few side kicks before Sven finally caught her leg and flipped her square into her back.

"Oh no!" Squeaked Waverly causing both Wynonna and Dolls to jump. "Sorry." She said resuming her position leaning over Dolls seat watching the screen.

Nicole laid there sir a moment her back noting that card board was not a suitable mat, then quickly flip kicked up and landed on her feet. Sven was slowly trying to regain himself and was now back up on his knees. Nicole quickly rounded herself

back in front of him and just as Sven had brought on foot under himself she delivered an uppercut that sent him flying backwards. The heavy Russian landed with a thud and there he stayed. Nicole held her stance for a minute longer until

Whiskey Jim finally stood between her and Sven staring in disbelief.

"Wahhhhooooohooohooo!" Doc said flying forward and patting the red head on the back, then wiping his hand on his coat as he realized she was drenched in sweat. "Well now, Whiskey Jim, I know you are a man of fine character and would not rescind

upon an agreement made in front of all these fine folks here." Doc Holliday stretched out his hand. Jim looked angrily at Doc and then around at the crowd watching them.

"Consider your debt paid." Jim said. Then he looked over at Nicole, "well now Xena, perhaps we should talk." He said shooting her a smile.

"Perhaps we should." Nicole responded cooly. She grabbed her shirt back from Doc and slid it on. Whiskey Jim indicated that she should go first and off they headed back towards Whiskey Jims office.

"Wrap it up boys were done for the night" Jim said as he passed the two body guards. They stayed behind and began ushering out the remaining crowd.

"Well now Xena let's see whatever kind of arrangement this asshole promised you, I'll double it!" Whiskey Jim said as he walked through the door of his office. Only this time he was greeted with peacemaker to his face. Waverly quickly closed

the door behind them while Dolls slid zip tie cuffs around Whiskey Jims hands.

"Just make one noise revenant." Wynonna said cocking the hammer of peacemaker. "Give me a reason to send you back to hell right now". Wynonnas face was almost begging whiskey Jim to try something.

"Let's go." Dolls said tucking his hand up under Jims arm and dragging him out the backside they had snuck in. As they went past the door there was puddles of black blood on either side of the door where the two guards had been prior. Whiskey

Jim knew Wynonna had given them a one way ticket down south.

Waverly and Doc were both helping Nicole to the SUV, the fight had taken more out of her than she wanted to admit. Her chest was hurting and she noticed now the blood dripping from her hand, where she had busted it on Sven's chin. As they

got her inside the SUV Doc went around back to help Dolls and Wynonna load Jim into the rear compartment.

"Hey are you ok?" Waverly said as she gingerly patted Nicole's hand with her scarf she had taken off. She looked up at Nicole with worry in her eyes. Nicole just smiled down at her softly and placed her hand on top of Waverly's.

"I'm fine just a bit bruised." She said as if breathing was difficult. 

"I'm gonna get you to the hospital ok?" Nicole just smiled and kissed the top of the Burnettes head.

"I'm ok. You have to help Dolls and your sister." Waverly made a face at Nicole's stubbornness but relaxed as she saw Nicole's smile. She wrapped her scarf around Nicole's hand. "Hey at least he didn't damage the face." Nicole said laughing

a little and then wincing in the pain it caused.

"You probably have some broken ribs." Dolls said from the front seat. Everyone was now piling on the SUV. "Waverly I'm going to drop you and Major Haught off at BBD headquarters. Wynonna Doc and I will take the target to the black

site." He started up the truck and off they went.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waverly waved at the Black SUV as it left them on the front steps of the police station. Nicole had an arm around her shoulders using Waverly as a crutch. Waverly helped guide Nicole into the building and to the couch where they had been in  
a different situation only a few nights before.

Waverly laid her there while she went into the gym and grabbed the bag filled with medical supplies. She pulled out a compression bandage and looked at Nicole. "Um." She looked at Nicole and then the bandage. "I need to take off your shirt."  
Waverly said shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask" Nicole laughed and winced as a pain shot through her. Waverly blushed and then shot Nicole a serious look.

"No more jokes." Waverly made sure her face was stern, "not until we get you bandaged up." Nicole just smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Waverly just smiled at her as she adjusted herself in the couch next to Nicole. She locked eyes with Nicole as her hand reached over her and grasped the hem of her black t-shirt. Her heart raced at the contact of her hand on Nicole's  
skin. She drew in a quick breath and then started to lift. Nicole sat there calmly watching Waverly, Waverly could feel her body react as her hand touched Nicole's stomach and Nicole drew in an equally quick breath. Waverly had to  
look down as she could feel her cheeks giving her away. She felt a hand on hers, "it ok baby." Nicole said. Waverly looked back at Nicole her heart flipping at the title she had just been given. Nicole's cheeks turned red as well, it had  
slipped her lips without a thought. "Is that ok?" She asked embarrassed. Waverly just nodded. Nicole started to sit up towards Waverly but then winced in pain.

"Ok, Romeo, I think you best just relax and let me get you fixed up." Waverly said softly. She slid Nicole's shirt up under her arms so that Nicole didn't have to sit up much and then began wrapping the bandage around her chest. Once she was  
done Nicole laid down her eyes closed from the pain it had caused to hold herself up while Waverly played nurse. Waverly gently pulled the shirt back down and slid up to place a gentle kiss on Nicole's forehead. Nicole tried to open her  
eyes but the exhaustion was taking her over.

Dolls, Doc, and Wynonna pulled up outside the old barn that would serve as their black site. Beside the old door was now a new keypad. Dolls approached as Wynonna and Doc got Whiskey Jim out of the rear compartment. Dolls entered the  
code and the door popped open, he turned and helped Doc lead Jim into the building Wynonna following Peacemaker pointed steadily at Whiskey Jims head.

Inside was all new equipment Major Haught had requisitioned from Black Badge. Whiskey Jim was secured to a chair and then suspended in the air. Wynonna stood fast in front of him Peacemaker cocked and ready to go should Whiskey make a wrong  
move. Dolls went over to the cabinets that lined the walls. Using a palm reader he opened one and took out a large black case. He carried it over to a stainless steel table that was beside Jim and laid it down. He then placed  
himself between Wynonna and Jim and placed a hand on either of his forearms as he leaned in close.

"There's a mole on my organization Jim," Dolls ripped the duck tape from Jims lips eliciting a "fuck" from the revenant. "And your going to help me find him." He said giving a pat to Whiskeys face. Dolls turned and nodded to Wynonna who lowered peacemaker and headed for the door where Doc was waiting for her. Dolls walked over to the table and popped open the black case.

Doc and Wynonna were sitting in Dolls SUV, Doc rooting through the bag Waverly had packed looking for something to snack on while Wynonna sat with her head leaned back listening to the screams coming from the barn.

"I wanted to kill him Doc." Wynonna said without expression. Doc stopped his hand before the donut had made it to his mouth. "I wanted to look down the barrel of peacemaker and just shoot." Wynonna tilted her head forward looking at the Bunline special that lay in her lap. "Geeezus listen to me, maybe I am crazy."

"You just got the itch." Doc said taking a swig from Wynonnas flask that was on the console. "It is a thing rarely articulated, but there is a power that comes from taking a life, even a demonic one." Doc sat the flask back down looking at Wynonna. "It is a thing unequalled by anything else in this world, it is a powerful drug."

"Great so I'm just going to keep on chasing the dragon." Wynonna said reaching for the flask, "better that than to be a pathetic victim."

"Oh you were never that." Doc says. Wynonna takes a swig and hands the flask to Doc.

"Than what am I?"

"Your Wynonna Earp." Doc turns away from Wynonna to see Dolls exiting the barn, dark liquid covering his face. Doc climbs over the console into the back seat as Dolls climbs in the driver side door.

"Don't mess with my things." Dolls says giving Doc a look.

"Well," Wynonna says sliding peacemaker back into her holster. "What did Vodka Steve have to say?"

"Just that Bobo is planning something, big" Dolls said as he started up the truck. "I need to talk with Major Haught." They peel out of the dirt parking lot and headed off towards Purgatory.

Dolls, Doc and Wynonna come barreling into BBD to see Waverly jump up from her seat at her table and waving her arms frantically while shushing them. Wynonna had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. Waverly indicated  
over the the sofa with the sleeping Major.

"I need to speak with her." Dolls said stripping off his shirt that was covered in revenant blood. Wynonna pulled a donut out of the box she had sat on the table, admiring the view before her. Doc rolled his eyes and huffed grabbing a donut  
and turning to Waverly.

"How is the good major? Held herself well if I must say." He said biting into the donut.

"Yea. No thanks to you." Waverly said crossing her arms.

"I had to improvise in the situation Waverly. Do not be cross." Doc said taking a seat at the table propping his feet up.

"How long has she been out?" Dolls asked Waverly pulling on a fresh shirt.

"A couple of hours." Waverly said turning and looking at the sleeping red head. "But she still needs rest."

"Waverly," a tired Nicole said sitting up on the sofa wincing as she did so. "I'm fine." Waverly shot Nicole a stern look which elicited a slight smile in the red heads lips. "I'm ready to help." Major Haught said attempting to stand.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"You can help from there Major." Dolls said grabbing a file and walking over and pulling a chair up beside the major. "Before you were assigned here, I assume they gave you a briefing as to he situation here?" Haught nodded. "Do you remember  
anything about Bobo Del Rey?"

Haught scoffed, "that would depend upon who did the briefing." Nicole said adjusting herself. "Bobo was a bit of a debate at headquarters. Most agree he's a demon, and that he's the main one behind the goings on in Purgatory."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Most?" Waverly asked, sitting on the table behind Dolls.

"Who wouldn't agree that Bobo is a revenant?" Wynonna asked leaning against the wall beside Nicole.

"That's the thing. No one ever seemed to say it out loud but there were whispers." Nicole said.

"Who?" Dolls questioned. Nicole gave him a look and Dolls nodded. "Lucado."

"I can't say for sure. That's part of the reason I'm here. If the breach is as high up as her, then," Nicole just made a face and Dolls nodded in agreement.

"We know Bobo has people under him, we know Criderman is in his pocket, what's so special about this Rio Lobo?" Wynonna asked drinking from her bottle.

"Lucado." Dolls corrected her. "If the commander of a highly secret, highly armed, black ops government organization is under the control of a demon," Dolls stood up saying to Wynonna.

"Shit." Waverly said from the table.

"Yea." Nicole said leaning back into the sofa. She turned and looked at Dolls, "what else did Whiskey Jim have to say?" Nicole asked, Major Haught taking over.

"Bobo has a plan." Dolls said opening the file folder. "Do you recognize him?" He said as he handed the photo to Waverly. Waverly took it and studied. Nicole watched her as her little brunette scrunched her face in thought, a  
smile slipping onto her face.

"Maybe." Waverly said sliding off the table, her skirt sliding up her thigh a little giving Nicole's heart pause. Waverly seemed to not notice as she stood if fell back into place and she walked over to her boxes and began flipping through  
files.

"Who is it? Why is he important?" Nicole asked Dolls trying to regain her focus.

"From what I could gather from Whiskey Jim he's "

"Marcus Wade" said Waverly from her box.

"Your research really is impeccable" dolls said admiring the smiling Brunette.

"Who's Marcus Wade?" Wynonna asked.

"He was an engineer for the L&N railway." Waverly said excitedly as she brought her file around and sat next to Dolls at the table. "They said he was one of the most advanced minds of his time!" Waverly was overly animated.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"And most disturbing." Doc intervened. "Marcus was a lead man for the railroad. He brought hopes and dreams to many. Promises of a better life out west." Doc was standing now his back to the group as he recalled the tale he was  
telling. "Wyatt and I, we came out after we heard rumors of people going missing from the crews. Whole slew of men, gone. Never to be seen or heard from again." Doc stopped and bowed her head. "Wyatt couldn't believe  
the rumors. He still had faith in the goodness of men. He did up until that day." Doc turned now and looked at the group. "We had arrived late one evening to the camp that was set up for the iron workers. We  
had rode all day and our horses were tired. We sought refuge in a tent near the entrance to a tunnel that was in the works." Doc reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Wynonna taking a swig and handing it back  
to her as he said, "I will never forget their screams."

Everyone was just staring at Doc engrossed in what he was telling them. They sat quietly as they listened intently to the details of how Wade had tortured and killed his victims. Men who had no family and had come out west looking  
for a new start.

"Gruesome" Wynonna said taking a sip from the bottle she had held still during the entire tale. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what could Bobo be planning? And what would Marcus Wade have to do with it?" Waverly said.

Nicole had adjusted herself so that she was sitting up fully now. "What does Bobo want?"

"What?" Wynonna asked. Nicole looked at her pointedly.

"We are looking at this wrong, we are asking what this guy, Wade, has to do with Bobo's big unknown plan. Maybe we should be looking at what Bobo wants. What does he want to accomplish?"

"He's a demon. He wants what all demons want." Wynonna interjected.

"Which is?" Nicole asked.

Wynonna got an aggravated look on her face. Looking around the room as if for an answer.

"To leave the ghost River triangle" Waverly said almost in a whisper.

"Yea that!" Wynonna said stepping over beside her sister and putting her hand on her shoulder in solidarity. Nicole nodded smiling slightly at Waverly, who blushed.

"So how is Wade going to get him out of the Triangle?" Nicole asked. No one seemed to have an answer.

A few days passed and the Black Badge still seemed unable to discover Bobo's plans. Waverly and Nicole had spent a lot of time together a BBD while Nicole recovered while Wynonna Doc and Dolls tried to find ways to get the information  
from Whiskey Jim.

"Come on Major try to keep up." Dolls said running beside his battle buddy. Nicole was struggling it was the first time she had gone for a run since the fight with Sven and she wasn't sure her ribs were quite ready for it. Waverly  
had insisted that she wrap them before she left and Nicole was now wishing she had listened. As the rounded the corner outside Shortys Nicole had to stop and lean over. She reached out a hand and placed it against the cold  
brick wall to steady herself. Dolls turned and noticed the major was not beside him and jogged back towards her running in place. "Come on Haught!"

"Ugg," Nicole replied breathing heavily, "I should have listened." She stood back up and started her jog again. Dolls was now running backwards facing Nicole.

"What was that?" Dolls asked smiling.

"Nothing" Nicole replied trying to match his pace.

"Maybe if I had long brown hair and was wearing a crop top you would be more inclined to keep up!" Dolls laughed now beside her. He had to jump over he curb into the street to dodge a swing from Nicole. She just gave him a look.  
"What?" Dolls smiled at her. "I would be a lousy agent if I didn't figure that one out." Dolls said as he fell back in line with the red head. Nicole suddenly stopped and just looked over at him. Dolls stopped as well  
hands on his sides breathing heavily.

"I'm in trouble aren't I" was all Nicole could get out.

"She is an Earp." Dolls said as he leaned over stretching out his legs. They were now back by the BBD where they had started their run. Nicole started stretching as well.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Haught finally said. Giving up on her stretches and taking a seat on the curb. Dolls just laughed and sat down beside her after shaking out his legs.

"I think you know exactly what your doing." Dolls smiled at the red head. He suddenly laughed out loud tossing his head back. Nicole gave him a curious look. "Do you remember that blonde in Sweden." He smiled shaking his  
head.

"Yea I do." Nicole said with reminiscing on her face. Smiling and nodding.

"Sergeant Collins was so convinced she was into him." He said they both started laughing, almost giggling.

"They all want the beard!" They said in unison and falling over laughing. They sat there for a few more moments just laughing and remembering before Dolls finally broke the revelry.

"He was so convinced and the look on his face when you took her home." Dolls said smiling and shaking his head. "So I have no doubt, Major, you know exactly what your doing." Dolls said turning to look at her. The look  
on Nicole's face was different

"It's different with her, X, she can make me smile for no damn reason." Nicole said as a slight smile crossed her lips. "She lights up my world every time she walks into a room. I can't stop thinking about her."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Sounds like a distraction." Dolls replied.

"A beautiful distraction with great lips." Nicole smiled. Dolls just laughed.

"She's still an Earp," dolls said as he stood up patting Nicole on the shoulder.

"Take your own advice there X." Nicole said over her shoulder.

"Hang in there Nic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Dolls said as the door closed behind him.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

Chapter 9

The team had been working non-stop for the past two weeks at Black Badge trying to figure out the connection between Marcus Wade and Bobo, however had come up empty handed. Major Haught was sitting at the table in the war room flipping through  
some of Waverly's files when Wynonna and came tumbling in. She caught herself on the door and looked at Major Haught. She was sitting at the table wearing her signature khaki BDU pants and black t-shirt.

"Working late on a Saturday night? I'm the town pariah with 10 years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for. What your excuse?" She said tipping the bottle of whiskey in her hand towards the Major.

"Dolls." Haught says holding up the report she was reading.

"Say no more." Wynonna replies taking another drink. Haught just smiled and nodded laying the report back down and looking over at Wynonna.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who wasn't invited to the party." Haught said leaning back in her chair.

"What party?" Wynonna sets her whiskey down on the table looking at the Major.

Across town Waverly and her friends were dancing and enjoying themselves at the only dance club in Purgatory. They were celebrating the second engagement of her friend Stephanie.

"Tres Sparkly!" Waverly said as Steph was showing off her engagement ring for a third time that night.

"I know right!" Steph said throwing back another shot. Waverly had wanted to had the party at her house, but everyone bailed saying they weren't going to the 'murder house'. The girls were enjoying a drink when in walked Champ Hardy.  
style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"Great." Waverly said as she noticed. Steph started giggling and ran over to Champ and his friends squeaking like a school girl.

"Don't sweat it waves." Chrissy said moving to the seat next to Waverly.

"What's he doing here?" Waverly said taking another sip of her cocktail as Steph started leading Champ and his boys there way.

"What's up Waverly." Champ said slicking his hair back and sliding up next to her.

"Champ." Waverly replied not looking up at her drink.

"How about a dance?" Champ slipped his arm around Waverly's waist and tried to pull her onto the dance floor. Stephanie was across the table smiling and nodding while mouthing "go" and pointing to the floor.

"I'm fine right here, thank you. It's a girls night." Waverly said reaching around and grabbing Champs hand and lifting it away from her. She just smiled up at champ and then returned to her drink. Champ laughed nervously and looked around  
at his boys. He then leaned in close to Waverly.

"When are going to stop playing little detective with Wynonna and realize I'm the best thing that's ever going to happen to you?" Champ said quietly so only Waverly could hear. He slipped his hands around Waverly again and pulled her off her stool.  
"Come on baby, let's shut that brain of yours off and go have some fun." Waverly slapped champ across the face and pulled away.

"I don't want my brain shut off Champ. We're done. We've been done for months." Champ just stood there in shock. As Waverly turned to go back to her seat Champ grabbed her wrist.

"You'll come crawling back. Just hope I haven't found someone better by then." He said letting her hand go and walking away getting pats on the shoulders from his boys.

"What's wrong with you." Stephanie asked as Waverly took her seat. Waverly just looked at her confused.

"Champ and I are done." Waverly took a drink of her Cosmo and looked at Stephanie who was still sitting there staring at her. "I know we've gotten back together in the past but it's for good this time." Waverly said.

"Good for you." Chrissy raised her glass to toast Waverly, who obliged.

"Yea but Champ is so." Steph said still shaking her head.

"What? Ignorant? Immature?" Waverly asked sitting her drink down.

"Ah Indulgent. He loved you." Stephanie shook her head again and looked directly at Waverly. "I'm not trying to be mean here but it's not like you have a ton of dudes lined up waiting to date an Earp." The tone with which Stephanie enunciated  
Waverly's last name stung her like a knife.

"Wow." Waverly said not hiding the shock in her face. Waverly picked her drink back up and downed it.

"Come on guys were here to celebrate." Chrissy said trying to sound enthusiastic. Raising her glass grabbing Waverly's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"You know exactly who is there too, Chrissy Nedley." Wynonna said taking another drink from the bottle.

"What the Sheriff's daughter?" Nicole asked. Wynonna and Nicole were now sitting on the floor next to the giant map of the Ghost River Triangle Waverly had hung up when she first started with Black Badge. On it were little red pins indicating Revenants  
Wynonna had sent back and there location. Also were other various pins which Waverly used to identify strange things in the area. The file Nicole had been flipping through was on the table in front of them.

"Yeap!" Wynonna said, "and Stephanie Jones." Wynonna set the bottle down between them. "You know one time Stephanie told me I should get a butt lift." Nicole looked at her appalled.

"Your ass is top shelf man. Top shelf." Nicole replied slurring her words slightly.

"Thanks" Wynonna said offering the bottle to Nicole. "I think I keep Waves too close. She isn't get to have that normal childhood everyone else did. I kind fucked that up for her." Wynonnas eyes filled with sadness as she took another  
drink.

"I think Waverly," Nicole stopped herself to hold in a hiccup, "has spent her whole life". Nicole stalled hard. "Her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she's around. She's over compensated to make people like her." Nicole  
turned and looked at Wynonna. "I think she's only now starting to figure out who she is."

"Waverly should be hanging out with you. Your like a walking bumper sticker." Wynonna said slapping Nicole's arm. "Who's armed!"

"I agree." Nicole replied a slight smile crossing her face at the mention of Waverys name. The two had been having small moments together for the past few weeks but nothing like Nicole wanted. While she adored the little make out sessions  
they managed to sneak in before they got caught, and the knowing glances they got to share, Nicole wanted something more with Waverly. She looked over at Wynonna debating telling her everything, when Wynonna interrupted her thoughts.  
style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"What's this?" She said as she leaned forward grabbing a photo off the floor from under the table where Nicole had been flipping through the file. "What the fuck!?" Wynonna almost dropped her bottle of whisky if Nicole hadn't caught it. Wynonna  
looked over at Nicole and held up the picture. It was the picture of Dolls and Bobo that she had shown Waverly weeks ago. Nicole just looked at her confused for a moment.

"I thought you knew?" Nicole said taking the photo from her. "Waverly didn't tell you?" Nicole asked surprised as Waverly seemed to tell almost everything to Wynonna, almost.

"No!" Wynonna said grabbing the picture back and staring at it. "Wait you don't believe this do you?! Dolls would never-"

"No." Nicole cut her off. "I thought you knew that." Wynonna had gotten up now as her bottle was empty. Nicole got up and followed her. Wynonna was pacing around the room looking in cabinets. "No one keeps booze in here  
Wynonna." Nicole said as she leaned against the table. "Except you."

"What in the sweet hell is going on." Wynonna asked stopping finally and turning to face Nicole. "Is this what you were planning the whole time." Wynonna walked closer to Nicole. "Maybe your the traitor." Wynonna said throwing an  
accusatory look at Nicole. Nicole straightened up.

"I think you of all people know better than to try to make me question my loyalties." Major Haught replied. Wynonna looked her up and down then her face softened.

"No. Your right." Wynonna said pulling up and sitting beside Nicole. "You're here to help." Wynonna pulled up the photo to look at it again. "This can't be real."

"Someone is framing Dolls."

"Bobo." Wynonna scoffed. Her anger was welling up inside of her she threw the photo onto the table as she stood and grabbed her coat heading for the door.

"Earp!" Major Haught yelled after her as Wynonna was heading straight for the door. "Earp! What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna send him back to hell!" Wynonna yelled over her shoulder as she reached for the door handle.

"Earp! Stop!" Haught called after her. Wynonna stopped but didn't turn around at first. "You can't go out there and just start shooting people. We have to have a plan."

"I have a plan." Wynonna said drawing peacemaker. "I plan to shoot Bobo between the eyes and send him back to hell where he belongs."

"And what about the rest of the revenants? When they shoot you? What about Waverly?"

"Leave her out of-" Wynonna said approaching Haught.

"What about Waverly when you get killed and you leave her here alone to deal with all of this!?" Haught points back towards the black badge division. The door is open and Wynonna looks past the tall red head and sees the map on he wall. The  
map Waverly hung. Showing all the revenants still left to go. Wynonna hung her head and slid peacemaker back in its holster.

"What do you suggest we do major?" Wynonna sighed.

"We make a plan. We find Bobo and we trap him."

"I'm all ears." Wynonna retorts as she follows the red head back into BBD.

Waverly has had several drinks and has finally joined Steph and Chrissy on the dance floor. They are having a good time and Waverly is enjoying the fact that she gets to let go for a little while. She's not thinking about demons, or about  
black badge, and she's definitely not thinking about Nicole. As the song ends the girls are laughing and head back to their table giggling. A waitress brings over a shot and sits it in front of Waverly.

"It's from the gentleman at the bar." She turned and looked to see a tall handsome man at the bar smiling at her and giving her a little wave.

"Damn he's hot!" Stephanie said as she turned back to face Waverly. She waves him over to the table despite the objections from Waverly. Chrissy is smiling and winking at Waverly. The young man approached the table and smiled at Waverly.  
style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"Hi" Waverly said looking up at the man and then down.

"Hi." He said as he placed his hand on Waverly's which was holding the drink. "Perhaps I could have this dance." He said.

"Sorry but I'm out with my friends." Waverly said smiling up at him and pulled her hand away.

"Wav! It's ok." Stephanie said never taking her eyes off the handsome stranger. "I'll dance with you." She said offering her hand to the gentleman. He smiled at Waverly giving her a little nod and then accepted Stephanie's hand.

"Geez Waverly he's hot!" Chrissy said sliding in beside Waverly.

"Not really my type." Waverly replied. Her mind going back to the tall red head her mind definitely wasn't on earlier.

"How can he not be your type? He's gorgeous!" Chrissy said taking a drink of her martini. "You need to get back out there, Waves. You broke it off with Champ months ago." Waverly just smiled up at her. She wasn't sure what was going  
on with Major Haught. That was something they needed to talk about tho she thought to herself. She could see something with Nicole, something like a future. The way Nicole looked at her was like no way she had ever been looked  
at before. It wasn't purely lustful, like Champ, it was different. It stirred in her something she hadn't been aware of before.

"Waverly?" Chrissy interrupted her thoughts. Waverly smiled up at her.

"Chrissy I-" Waverly started before she was interrupted yet again by the waitress.

"Here ya go ladies." She said as she set down a round for all of them.

"We didn't order these?" Waverly said.

"They are from that gentleman over there." The waitress said pointing across the dance floor. As Waverly looked through the crowd she spotted Champ standing with his friends. The as they moved she saw him.

Bobo Del Rey was laid back on a white sofa, his fur coat flowing around him. A woman on either side of him smiling and whispering in his ear. But Bobo was paying them no attention he was looking straight at Waverly Earp. Staring  
at him from across the club. Waverly reached up and stopped Chrissy from taking a drink. "Don't." Was all she said. Stephanie was still on the dance floor. Waverly was looking around trying to find a clean way out.  
She reached over and grabbed a waitress. "Take these back we don't want them."

"They are already paid for." The waitress started before she could finish Waverly cut her off.

"We don't care. We don't want them. Take them to him!" She said nodding towards Bobo. The waitress just shook her head and grabbed the drinks.

"What's with you Waverly? Why are we turning down free drinks?" Chrissy said, looking after them longingly.

"Nothing is free when it comes from Bobo." Waverly said. Waverly watched across the bar as the waitress brought the drinks back to Bobo. He looked straight at her the whole time, he then smacked the tray out of the waitress' hand spilling  
drinks and glass everywhere. He gave an evil grin towards Waverly. His eyes briefly flashed red and then he looked over to Stephanie and the handsome gentleman she was with on the dance floor. He nodded to him and Waverly  
followed her gaze as the mans eyes also flashed red and before Waverly could react the young man had spun Stephanie around and into the middle of the dance floor alone.

Steph just stayed there dancing while Waverly watched Bobo. His eyes burned red and he flung a hand out. Waverly watched as the glass that was on the floor next to him flew out towards Stephanie and landed beside her on the floor.  
The broken martini glass stood straight up like a spike. Waverly tried to scream to Steph but the music was too loud. Waverly looked back at Bobo shaking her head standing up to start to run out onto the floor and she watched  
as his hand still outstretched flicked to the side and suddenly Stephanie slipped and fell, her head landing straight in the broken martini glass.

Chrissy screamed and Waverly just stood there staring at Bobo. His eyes went normal and he got an evil grin on his face. He licked his lips in a way that turned Waverly's stomach. Every was screaming and running now. Waverly  
was almost knocked over as people ran past her she caught herself and looked back the the place where Bobo was and he was gone.

"Shit." Waverly let out standing still amongst the panic.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

Wynonna was standing next to Dolls and Nedley as the coroner covered up Stephs body. Waverly was sitting next to Chrissy who was still crying and shaking, arm around her trying her best to console her. "How did she slip, waves?" Chrissy asked  
between sobs. Waverly just sighed and pulled her close. She looked up and saw Major Haught walking in. Nedley and his deputies were questioning witnesses. Nicole walked over to Dolls and handed him a file. She looked  
over at Waverly and gave her a soft smile. Waverly could see the concern in her eyes. Waverly returned the smile and then turned the Chrissy as Sheriff Nedley approached.

"Seems like most the witnesses say she slipped and fell after some drinks were spilled." Nedley says to both girls. "Chrissy, why don't I take you home." Nedley says holding out a hand. She takes her dads hand and stands up. "Waverly,  
I'm still going to need a statement from you." He says as he walks away with Chrissy. Waverly just nodded as the young deputy approached. Waverly recognized him, Carl.

"Miss Waverly." He said as he approached. "I just need you to tell me what you saw." Waverly looked straight at him. Wynonna noticed the deputy taking with her sister and had made her way over as well.

"I saw Bobo Del Rey murder Stephanie." Waverly said coldly. Carl looked up from his notepad his smile had faded.

"Whoa! Sis whew! I told you you can't hold your liquor!" Wynonna said grabbing Waverly by the shoulders and leading her away from Carl. "She'll give her statement later." Wynonna smiled at Carl making a drinking motion then a drunk face and pushing  
Waverly out of the club. Dolls and Doc looked up and noticed and followed, Major Haught in tow.

"What do you mean Bobo murdered her?" Wynonna asked as she sat Waverly down. Dolls was close behind and offered a glass of water to Waverly. Doc stood by the doorway listening outside to the ruckus caused by the death. Waverly took a  
sip of the water.

"Bobo was there. He caused her to fall. He made the glass be there. He did it." Was all Waverly could get out. "I don't even know why he was there." Waverly said sitting the glass down on the table.

"How?" Dolls questioned. Waverly just stuck her arms out in front of her and waved them around tying to emulate the motions Bobo had made.

"Magic?" Major Haught asked. She was now sitting down next to Waverly her hand resting on Waverly's arm. She was looking at her with concerned eyes, Waverly looked at her and smiled slightly.

"It's not magic," Wynonna replied.

"He's telekinetic." Dolls said to Major Haught. She looked quickly to the Marshall's face questioning him.

"That wasn't in any of your reports." Haught questioned Dolls.

"Yea. I felt it was better if somethings got left out." Dolls replied looking Major Haught directly in the eyes. Haught looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She followed his eyes they were looking at her hand on Waverly's arm. Haught  
quickly removed her hand.

Waverly looked after her immediately missing the touch.

"Run through it step by step baby-girl. How did Bobo do this?" Wynonna asks sitting on the table beside Waverly.

After Waverly filled in all the details about how the night played out Dolls decided they needed to bring Bobo in for questioning. He spoke to Nedley and he, Doc, Wynonna, and the Sheriff all headed out to bring Bobo in. Haught volunteered  
to stay behind and drive Waverly out to the homestead, eliciting a smile from Doc and a look from Dolls.

Waverly and Haught were bouncing along in the blue Mini Cooper towards the homestead driving in silence. Nicole's hand had crept over the seat and was resting on top of Waverly's.

"Thank you." Waverly said.

"For what?" Nicole asked smiling at her slightly and then turning her eyes back to the road.

"Driving me home." Waverly said. Nicole just nodded and smiled. She's not sure what she was hoping Waverly would say but that wasn't it.

As they pulled up to the homestead Nicole got out first and then walked around opening Waverly's door. She walked her up to the door and stood there while Waverly fiddled with her keys and finally got the door open. Waverly turned around and looked  
at the Major. "Do you want to come in?" Waverly said softly.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked. The excitement in her voice not hiding as well as she hoped. Waverly opened the door and smiled as she went in. Nicole followed.

Nicole entered the Earp homestead and looked around. It showed the remnants of the old west time in which it was built. On some of the walls was old wallpaper beginning the bubble and peal in places. Pictures were hung around. Also  
were more modern articles. New drapes hung on the windows. New furniture as well as some old was strewn about the room. An old fireplace graced the southern wall. She looked at Waverly standing in the middle of the room. Still  
in her tight gold dress from the night before. It accentuated her perfectly and Nicole found herself staring at the beautiful brunette.

Waverly stood in the middle of the room watching the red head as she looked around at everything in her home. She suddenly became very self conscious. She and Wynonna had argued over decorating ever since Waverly moved in. Waverly had  
tried her best to add some homey touches. Nicole turned and faced her now smiling at her. Waverly could only smile back.

Nicole closed the distance between herself and the brunette quickly placing her hands on Waverly's arms and rubbing them softly. "You're freezing." Nicole said looking around the room until she saw the throw blanket on the couch. She pulled  
it off and wrapped it around Waverly, pulling her in close the her and rubbing her back. Waverly was stiff at first then melted into Nicole's warmth. She hadn't realized how cold she had gotten. Nicole rested her chin on Waverly's  
head and just held her there. Waverly could feel the tears starting to flow suddenly.

Nicole pulled back, "hey." She said softly hooking a finger under Waverly's chin pulling her up to look at her. She placed a soft kiss on Waverly's forehead, and pulled her back into the hug. She pulled back again only to lead Waverly over  
the the brown leather sofa in front of the fireplace. She sat Waverly down as she started putting wood into the fireplace.

"What are we doing?" Waverly asked as Nicole was stacking the sticks of wood.

"W-what?" Nicole asked over her shoulder a lit match fluttering out. "Uh I'm building a fire to get you warm." Nicole said matter of factly, though she expected that wasn't what Waverly was taking about.

"No." Waverly said still looking off into he distance. "Me and you. What are we doing?" Waverly said now turning to face the major.

Nicole dipped her head and sighed. She lit another match and got the fire going and then got up off the floor and walked over to Waverly.

She sat down next to the beautiful brunette, "what do you think we're doing." Nicole said looking at the floor. She was afraid this would happen. She just knew Waverly would decide her "research" was over and she would be left alone again.  
She prepared herself for the answer she knew would come.

"We're not dating." Waverly said quicker than she intended to. Nicole breathed in deeply and sighed. "I mean you've never even asked me out." Waverly added quickly when she saw Nicole's face.

"What?" Nicole asked looking up at her now.

"I mean, we had coffee that one time." Waverly said pulling at the edge of the blanket wrapped around her. She could feel the warmth of the fire now. "But you've never asked me for anything more." Waverly said.

"I-" Nicole stopped herself. "I didn't want to scare you."

"Well you do." Waverly said looking at Nicole. "I mean it's different for me right?" Waverly was turning now and facing Nicole.

"I mean-" Nicole caught herself. "I don't." Nicole was stumbling over her words. "I haven't". Waverly stopped her by giggling. Nicole stopped and looked over at Waverly.

"I get it. Your not a unicorn, you're a lesbian right?" Waverly said smiling.

"What?" Nicole said thoroughly confused now. "You're making fun of me." She said looking at Waverly her frustration rising.

"What? No!" Waverly said. Waverly got a look of frustration on her face. "I planned this going so much better in my head." She said adjusting in the couch so she was now facing Nicole completely. "I didn't mean I don't Want to date you.  
It's just that-" Waverly adjusted looking around as if searching for words. "-do you want that?" Waverly finally asked. Nicole sat there a smile filling her face, those dimples showing up that drove Waverly wild. "What?" Waverly  
asked.

"Waverly I-" before Nicole could finish her sentence Waverly's phone was ringing.

"It's Wynonna" Waverly said holding up a finger and answering the phone.

"Baby-girl get your ass to the station now. And bring Haught-stuff with you. We've got Bobo." And Wynonna hung up.

Waverly looked over at Nicole. "They have Bobo". Nicole grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Waverly got up and then looked down at herself. "Shit! let me change," as she started up the stairs. Nicole couldn't help  
but watch her ass in that tight hold skirt as she scampered away.

"Damn." Nicole smiled and shook her head, "Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me."

"So, Bobo, let's talk." Dolls said as he laid a file down on the table and took a seat across the table from Bobo in the interrogation room. Doc and Wynonna were behind the one-way mirror watching.

"Well hello Deputy Marshall." Bobo said as he stirred his coffee cup, feet propped up on the table. "So glad to see you again."

"Enough with the chit chat,Bobo." Dolls pulled a photo out of the file and slid it across the table. It was a picture of Stephanie laid on the floor of the club.

"Cute. But she's not my type." Bobo replied sliding the photo back.

"Whys that?" Dolls asked.

"I prefer my women with a little more," Bobo rubbed his finger along his lips, "life, in them." He smiled at Dolls and laughed a little.

"That nutsack." Wynonna said watching from behind the glass. "I don't know why Dolls won't let me send him back to hell right now." Wynonna instinctively reached for peacemaker.

"The deputy Marshall wants more than just revenge. He wants to find out who his betrayer is." Doc answered.

Dolls smiled and laughed nodding at Bobo "that's good." Then he stopped laughing and slammed his fists down on the table. "You think this is funny?" He yelled at Bobo. Bobo simply put his feet down and turned to face the Marshall.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"No, Deputy Marshall Dolls, I'm not amused." Bobo said with a slight smile on his face. "I find this all a little tedious." He said.

Waverly and Nicole came into the room beside the interrogation room to find Wynonna and Doc watching Dolls through the window. Waverly went over to her sister who wrapped an arm around her and they watched as Dolls continued his interrogation.

"Sis why don't you just end him now?" Waverly said to Wynonna getting upset that the Marshall was getting no where with Bobo.

"Because we need to find out what exactly Bobo has planned. If we don't find out who is betraying Dolls then killing Bobo might be the last thing to worry about on our list." Nicole said to Waverly.

"She's right." Wynonna said giving Waverly a squeeze.

"I'm not sure if you read the papers, deputy Marshall, but this, girl," Bobo said, "she slipped." He gave her a slight smile. Dolls sat there staring at him. Waverly burst into the room.

"She didn't slip you bastard! You killed her! She did nothing to you and you killed her!" Waverly screamed at Bobo, Wynonna was behind her holding her back Dolls had jumped up and was between them. Nicole was behind Waverly and Wynonna, Wynonna  
pulled her and pushed her into Nicole's arms. Nicole grabbed her and drug her from the room and down the hall.

Wynonna stood there facing Bobo. "I suggest, you get a handle on baby sister." Bobo said to Wynonna. "I'd sure love to get a hand on her." He said with a chomp of his teeth, and a smile. He licked his lips in a way that burned through  
Wynonna. She pulled out Peacemaker and pointed it straight at Bobo's head. Bobo's eyes burned red and and a fear creeped into his eyes.

Before Wynonna could pull the trigger Dolls had stepped between Bobo and Wynonna, " if you shoot him now, this all goes to shit." Dolls looked straight at Wynonna. She looked straight into Dolls eyes and then lowered peacemaker. He stepped  
out of the way and Wynonna looked at Bobo.

"I'll be coming for you." Wynonna said to Bobo. Bobo just smiled and Wynonna turned and went out of the room.

"He killed someone and your just going to let him go?!" Wynonna yelled at Sheriff Nedley who was standing across from her in the Sherrif office.

"Where is your proof Ms. Earp?" CC Stone was sitting at a chair next to the Sheriff. "Without evidence we have nothing to hold Mr. Del Rey." She continued as Wynonna was walking around the room.

"This is bullshit!" Wynonna said slamming her hands down on the table.

"Bobo is responsible for Stephanie's death! I was there I saw it!" Waverly interjected.

"What exactly did you see?" CC Stone asked the youngest Earp. She turned and began speaking to Dolls and Wynonna. "We have no evidence for holding Mr. Del Rey. I've gotten him not to press charges for wrongful imprisonment for now"  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Wrongful imprisonment?!" Dolls asked the owning his hands in the air walking away.

"Bobo is a mons-" Wynonna corrected her self. "Bobo is a murderer." She said leaning down in CC Stones face.

"Where is your proof?" CC Stone said confidently, "or is it more demons?" She whispered to Wynonna. "Ms. Earp." She said as she stood. Wynonna looked over and saw Stupid Carl escorting Bobo out. Cc Stone approached him and shook  
his hand.

"Isn't she supposed to be on our side?" Wynonna asked the group.

"She has to follow the law, Wynonna." Nedley says to the dark haired woman. "Something your not entirely familiar with." Wynonna rolled her eyes and walked away. Dolls looked over suspiciously at Nedley and then followed Wynonna into  
the BBD.

A few days had passed since the incident with Bobo at black badge and it seemed that everyone is on edge. Wynonna had already gone off on two drunken rages and shot 3 revenants in public earning her a suspension from Dolls. So of course  
she was spending that time getting wasted at Shortys. Waverly had cut her off hours ago, but she kept managing to keep getting drinks. Waverly was tending to some customers when Major Haught strolled in and sat down at the bar.  
She was not in her typical apparel. She had on some tight jeans, a purple tank top that showed off the black bra underneath and a black leather jacket. Her red hair was flowing down over her shoulders causing Waverly to stop  
paying attention to the pitcher she was filling until she felt it dripping over on her.

"Shit!" She grabbed a towel and wiped her legs dry attempting to dry her shirt where it got in there, and handed the gentleman their pitcher while giving them a smile.

"Didn't know Shortys had a wet t-shirt competition." Major Haught says smiling over at Waverly.

"It's been a crazy night" Waverly says nodding over to Wynonna who was now on the pool table dancing.

"Looks like. Sorry I missed it." Nicole smiles at Waverly. "What time do you get off?" Nicole asks reaching across the bar touching Waverly's arm. Waverly smiled and looked down at Nicole's hand.

"Not until 2." Waverly said smiling back. "Wait for me?" She asked.

Nicole's smiled never faded, "of course!" She replied. Waverly gave her a shy smile and turned to take the order of the man on the other side of the bar.

Nicole was watching as the beautiful woman behind the bar seemed to float around smiling and chatting to the patrons. She watched at Wynonna danced around on the pool table. As she was turning she saw a very drunk Champ Hardy approaching  
her. Nicole rolled her eyes and sat back in her stool.

"I saw all of that." Champ said as he drunkinly leaned against the bar. "So what you two are like together now?"

"Not now champ." Nicole says as she stands up and starts walking towards Wynonna.

"It's disgusting" champ follows her.

"Lower your voice." Nicole says turning and facing Champ.

"Why so you can just swoop in and steal my girl?" Champ scoffs taking another drink of beer spilling half of it on himself.

"Waverly doesn't begin to anybody." Nicole says looking over Champs shoulder at the brunette behind the bar who has now noticed they are talking. "And from what I could tell, you two were over a long time ago." Nicole looked at Champ disgusted.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Nobody leaves Chamo Hardy!" Champ said to Nicole. "I'm a hero in this town. I'm a Champion."

"Yea well now your the champion of the Rodeo Clowns last I heard." Wynonna says as she drops in on the two. It was true that as champ got older he had lost his title of Rodeo Champ and had fallen to filling in as a rodeo clown until  
he could get back into the swing.

"Fucking dyk-" Champ started but was quickly shut up by a fist to the face. Nicole stood there blood dripping from her knuckles as Champ held his heavily bleeding nose. His buddies rushed over and helped him up and out of Shortys.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Way to go Haught-pants!" Wynonna slapped Nicole on the back, "that was fucking awesome!" Wynonna pulled Nicole over to the bar where Waverly was giving Nicole a look she couldn't quite place. Waverly cheeks were flushed. Nicole  
just gave her a half smile as Wynonna took the towel Waverly offered for Nicole to wipe her hands on. "What ever Major Haught-shit here wants," Wynonna slapped her on the back. "Put it on my tab." Wynonna chugged her beer  
and heading back toward the crowd of men that had gathered around and started dancing again.

"Well?" Waverly asked standing in front of Nicole.

"I'm sorry. I just-" she lowered her head feeling shame come across her face. She knew she shouldn't have let her emotions get to her like that.

"Don't be. He was drunk and I'm sure had it coming." Waverly said leaning into the bar, she Shortys shirt revealing quite a bit as she did so and Nicole couldn't help but stare. "Plus, it was kind of hot." She winked at Nicole as  
she stood back up. "So, Haught-shit, you heard wynonna whatever you want." Nicole just smiled the biggest smile and raised her eyebrows. Waverly's cheeks turned as red as the day she had spilt coffee on the majors  
pants.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a long night before Waverly got to leave Shortys. Half of the night was spent stopping Wynonna from sneaking behind the bar and stealing more bottles. Finally Nicole agreed to drive Wynonna out to the homestead while Waverly finished  
cleaning up.

Waverly had just finished wiping down the bar when Nicole came back in, "your sister is something else." She said walking in. Waverly stopped what she was doing and just watched as the red head walked across the bar towards her. She looked  
radiant, her smile was lighting up the now dimly lit bar. Waverly could have gotten lost in the dimples that were on full display. "Are you almost done?" Nicole asked.

"Yea let me just lock up." Waverly said rounding the bar walking towards the red head. Nicole grabbed her arm as she started to walk past her and pulled her in to a fierce kiss. Her hands slid down around Waverly's waist holding her close.  
The kiss sent waves down through Waverly's body. Waverly pulled away, "major." She smiled shyly up at the woman in front of her.

"Waverly Earp, will you go on a date with me?" Nicole smiled down at her. She was trying to hide her nervousness, but it swelled the longer Waverly took to answer.

"A date?" Waverly asked looking up at her, "now? It's 2am!" Waverly wanted to say 'Yes of course what took you so freaking long?' but she could feel her nerves take over.

"Well, how about just dinner at my place?" Nicole asked. Her smile was fading as her fears were going through her head. She was starting to feel like this was a stupid idea. She swallowed hard waiting for Waverly's response.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"I would love to." Waverly smiled up at her. Nicole pulled her in tight for another kiss before following her up the stairs and out of Shortys.

The drive to Nicole's was short, Waverly had followed Nicole over in her Jeep. Nicole had offered her a ride and to bring her back but Waverly had insisted. Her nerves were growing, she noticed as they parked infront of the little row  
of white houses that were on the edge of town. She got out of her Jeep as Nicole was waiting for her on the sidewalk. Waverly could tell Nicole looked nervous as she walked up. Waverly wasn't used to seeing this side of Nicole,  
she was used to the major, always in control, always sure of herself. At least in a weird way that made Waverly more comfortable, knowing she wasn't the only one who was in over her head.

As Waverly approached Nicole held out her hand and Waverly allowed her hand to slip into it. Nicole led them up the walk to her front door. She smiled at her as she opened the door. As Waverly walked in she noticed the living room  
was dimly lit, then she noticed it was candles. Nicole let her walk in infront of her. She hung her keys and coat on the rack by the door. Nicole reached over Waverly's shoulders and loosened her jacket. She slid it down  
off her shoulders as she softly allowed her fingers to caress her skin. Waverly shyly smiled and allowed her to take the jacket. Nicole hung the jacket up on the rack beside hers and couldn't notice how much she liked the view, Waverly  
Earps jacket hanging next to hers.

"Wow." Was all Waverly could get out. She looked around and could see the effort Nicole had put into the night. There were candles all around and she could smell something delicious coming from the what Waverly assumed was the kitchen.

"Not too much?" Nicole asked. She was looking around now worried it would scare her away. Waverly looked around and then turned around towards Nicole wrapping her arms around the sultry red heads waist.

"It's perfect." She said stretching up on her tip toes to deliver a soft but suggestive kiss. Nicole fell into the kiss lingering in it a moment longer before pulling back and smiling down at Waverly.

"Are you hungry?" Nicole asked leading Waverly into the kitchen by her hand.

"I'm starved actually." Waverly hadn't realized how hungry she was until the thought of food entered her mind, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Nicole's kitchen was small and off to the left was what looked like a small dining room.  
There was a bottle of wine on the counter next to what ever that delicious smell was coming from the stove.

"There's wine." Nicole said pointing towards the bottle. She stopped suddenly and then looked back at waverly, "or I have water. Or milk?" She suggested. The red head made a face after she spoke and Waverly couldn't help but smile. "Milk?  
Really Nicole?" Nicole said under her breath as she dug into the cabinets pulling out two plates.

"What was that?" Waverly asked.

"Um nothing." Nicole turned and smiled at her nervously.

"Wine is fine." Waverly replied smiling up at her. Waverly thought a drink might help calm he nerves she could feel welling up inside of her. Nicole smiled and pulled two wine glasses down and poured them both a glass of wine. Waverly  
sipped on hers. She wasn't a wine expert by any means, but Nicole did seem to have similar tastes to hers, not too dry but not too sweet. While Nicole prepared their plates Waverly wandered around the kitchen looking at various things. There  
was a picture of what Waverly assumed was Nicole's family in what looked like the desert. Nicole looked very young in it. Waverly was admiring the picture when she felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"That's me in my awkward stage." Nicole laughed looking at the picture. "Dinners ready," she said landing a soft kiss on Waverly's cheek.

Waverly followed Nicole over to the table Nicole had set. Every thing looked perfect, and delicious. Waverly could not get over how much effort and planning Nicole must have put into tonight. If she were being honest with herself  
she couldn't remember anyone putting this much effort into anything for her. Even her family had always managed to make Waverly feel like she wasn't worth the effort. Never by intention, Waverly knew that, but she always seemed to  
be the one forgotten.

They ate their meal fairly quickly talking about a variety of things from sports that Nicole had played to Waverly's poor attempt at coordination causing her to receive her only broken bone during cheerleading tryouts. Waverly had learned that  
Nicole had broken both arms and a leg at some point during her childhood, and had what seemed a running tab at the emergency room of her hometown.

Nicole quickly cleared the table and asked Waverly if she would like dessert. Waverly smiled at the beautiful cake Nicole pointed to that rested on the counter, quickly claiming no credit and that it was store bought. Waverly could only  
smile at the beautiful red head that was trying hard to remain smooth but slipping up at moments which Waverly found absolutely adorable.

"Sure" Waverly smiled at Nicole. She didn't really care much for cheesecake but Nicole had gone to the trouble she wasn't going to say no.

They made their way to Nicole's couch as they finished dessert. Nicole had let Waverly choose the movie from Netflix and was surprised she had chosen "Imagine You and Me." The movie played quietly in the background and neither woman was paying  
much attention to it. They spent the first half of he movie shyly asking questions about each other.

Waverly wondered why suddenly she felt nervous around Nicole. It wasn't as if she hadn't already kissed her and felt her hands caressing her skin. As Waverly thought about Nicole's hands she suddenly realized Nicole was talking and she  
hadn't registered anything she had said.

Nicole was looking at Waverly her eyebrows raised waiting for an answer to her question. "Yes" was all Waverly could get out, hoping it was an appropriate answer to whatever Nicole had asked. Nicole smiled and looked at her, then grabbed  
Waverly's wine glass from the table and headed back into the kitchen. Waverly signed with relief.

Nicole was is in the kitchen smiling to herself. She had realized that the small brunette had zoned out and was staring at her and she chastised herself for deciding to have a little fun. Nicole also breathed a sigh of relief that Waverly  
didn't hear what she had said, 'How about we take off all our clothes and make better use of our time?" She slipped it in not sure if she wanted Waverly to hear it or not, but honestly was relieved when she didn't. She had instead  
grabbed Waverly's glass and retreated into the kitchen to regroup. Waverly was doing things to her she wasn't sure she could handle, but she knew that whatever it was she didn't want it to stop.

Nicole was suddenly aware that someone was watching her. She turned and looked to see Waverly Earp standing in the doorway of her kitchen. She let a smile come across her face as she noticed the young Earp seemed to be looking at her questioningly.  
"You didn't ask me if I wanted more wine, did you?" Waverly asked in an accusatory tone but had a smile on her face. Nicole considered coming clean but the knot in her stomach told her to play it cool.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ms Earp," Nicole said with a smile walking towards the brunette her dimples smile on full display. Waverly shot her a questioning look, and Nicole hoped her smile would get her out of his mess. Waverly just  
shook her head taking the glass of wine from the red head. Nicole let out a breath making note that her smile seemed to have the effect she had hoped for.

Waverly stood there leaning against the doorframe seductively sipping her glass of wine looking at Nicole. Nicole could feel her stomach tighten and was unsure if Waverly knew the affect her posture was having on her. When she looked into  
Waverly's eyes and saw the pink rising in Waverly's cheeks, Nicole knew she knew exactly what effect she was having on the normally composed Major.

Waverly smiled up at the tall red head in front of her noticing how the majors normally composed demeanor was shifting. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, her face seemed flushed. Waverly contemplated making he major suffer a moment more  
for having her fun in the living room but Waverly herself was starting to feel the effects. She sat her wine glass down on the kitchen table and Nicole followed suit. Waverly gripped Nicole by her hips and pulled her closer. Waverly  
looked softly up into the red heads eyes, Nicole was looking at her in a way no one had ever looked at her before. Sure she'd seen lust in Champs eyes, maybe even a little love. But nothing like this. She'd been on the receiving end  
of multiple of declarations of love and even a couple marriage proposals while tending bar at Shortys but all of those were drunken and lustful. No one had looked at her the way Nicole was now looking at her.

Waverly felt Nicole's hand slide around her waist as she pulled her closer. A small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips as she suddenly rushed up to meet the red heads lips with her own. The kiss started out soft and passionate  
and quickly turned into hungry and aggressive.

Nicole was walking backwards as Waverly was pushing against her. She let out a soft moan as she bumped into the cabinets beside the sink. She put her hands on Waverly's hips and picked her up as she spun them around and sat the tiny brunette  
up on the counters. Waverly let a giggle out at the move. She pulled back enough to look her in the eyes before she rushed back in to find the lips she was aching for. Nicole made her way from Waverly's lips down her jaw line  
and down her neck. Waverly's head fell back as soft moans escaped her lips. Nicole's hands were rubbing up and down her thighs and Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around Nicole pulling her in closer. Waverly's hands were  
tangled in Nicole's hair guiding down her body. Nicole's hand suddenly found its way inside Waverly's top.

Waverly drew in a sharp breath at the contact of Nicole's hands on her skin. The warmth that came from Nicole's fingertips was radiating throughout her entire body. Waverly's hands fell from Nicole's hair and started trailing down  
her body finding the hem of her tank top. Without thought Waverly pulled it up and over the majors head. The dog tags Waverly had not even noticed the major was wearing fell back down onto her chest with a clank. Waverly looked  
down as they settled nicely into the valley of Nicole's chest. Nicole leaned back and began to reach up to move them but as she noticed Waverly's hand start to rise she paused and watched the brunettes eyes and they took her in.  
Waverly slowly rose her hand up and softly glided her fingertips over the top of Nicole's chest tracing just along the top of the teal lacy bra Nicole had chosen specifically for this reason. Waverly's hands then found their way to the metal  
resting so nicely in the crevice her chest formed. She picked them up and looked at them.

"Nicole E. Haught" Waverly read aloud. She looked up into Nicole's eyes, "E?" She questioned.

"Elizabeth" Nicole replied her cheeks blushing. She reached down and toon Waverly's hand in hers and slid the tags over her head and laid them on the counter. Waverly put her arms on Nicole's shoulders her hands playing with Nicole's hair. Nicole  
smiled at her, the immediacy of the prior situation seemed to have subsided and she cursed herself for choosing to put those tags on this morning. But it was her comfort, her routine. And if she had to admit it to herself, she was  
still unsure of the situation in Purgatory and knew that at any moment death may be imminent.

Waverly seemed to catch on to Nicole's internal conversation and pulled her in for another kiss before unwrapping her legs from around her waist. Nicole immediately looked up at Waverly with a look Waverly could only describe as a hurt puppy  
causing Waverly to let out a small laugh. Waverly slid off the counter and down to the floor guided gently by Nicole's hands on her waist. Waverly softly grabbed the majors hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
The credits were now rolling in the movie they had started. Waverly led the major over to the sofa and sat down. Nicole obliged but realizing she was topless caused her to blush suddenly. Waverly noticed and just smiled  
over at her.

Waverly had no into ruins of disappointing the Major tonight but Waverly was a researcher. She had scoured websites and articles when she had first met Nicole, trying her best to understand the feelings she was now having. And like a rabbit  
hole Waverly had learned more in that first day of reading online than she thought she could have thought possible. Waverly was searching for the right words and the longer she sat quiet the more nervous she found herself.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Hey," Nicole said sliding her hand into Waverly's bare thigh. God she loved those shorts. "It's ok" Nicole finished looking up into Waverly's eyes.

"What?" Waverly countered, unsure what the red head was referring to.

"We can go as slow as you need." Nicole smiled at her. The sincerity and honesty in Nicole's eyes made Waverly melt.

"Oh..." Waverly said but as Nicole's words registered she quickly responded, "oh! No that's not why," she made a face something between frustration and confusion. Nicole couldn't help but smiled as the brunette furrowed her brows. "That's  
not why I stopped." Waverly responded. "I want to, oh god do I want to, but I also don't want it to be weird. I mean it's different for me right? This is new and you," Waverly raised her eyebrows and indicated to Nicole's half-clothed  
top half. "You are beautiful, and amazing, and the sweetest woman I've ever met." Waverly stopped. "And that's why..." Waverly bowed her head looking down at the hands she was wringing in her lap, "I did some reading." Waverly  
finally said.

"Reading?" Nicole questioned looking over at Waverly smiling. Of course she did, and that was so freaking adorable.

"Yea, well, I'm a planner. You know. I like to be," Waverly's breath hitched. "Prepared."

"Uh-huh" nicole said as she was nodding the smile creeping slowly over her face. She couldn't help but fall more and more for this girl with each passing minute. Waverly looked up and saw the majors dimpled smile and couldn't help  
but blush. Her hands went up to hide her face.

"Oh my god, I feel like." Waverly started but Nicole stopped her grabbing her wrists.

"You are the most adorable creature I have ever met, Waverly Earp." Nicole said smile never fading. Waverly finally turned and looked at her. "So what did this, research, lead you to find?"

"Oh so much!" Waverly said eyes drifting off as she remembered some of the more awkward parts she had uncovered. There was a whole world of things Waverly had never even considered. Sure she had done things with Champ, "I guess I wanted  
to make sure I knew what I was doing." Waverly quickly stated realizing she had begun to zone off again. "I mean, I'm sure you are amazing, and you have, well a lot of experience, I don't mean a lot I just mean I'm sure you've." Waverly  
quickly stopped herself. Feeling her nervous rambling taking over. "What if I'm bad at it? What if I do something you don't like?" Waverly finally said softly although Nicole could hear the fear in her voice.

Nicole's smile shifted, it went from amused to something Waverly had seen earlier in the kitchen, _arousal_? "Waverly, I don't think there's a thing in this world you could be bad at." Nicole's dimples again made their appearance.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Waverly stated as she began leaning towards Nicole again.

"Oh sure you do." Nicole said softly with a wink, drawing Waverly back to their first kiss in the Black badge office. Waverly suddenly felt a surge of courage and rushed toward the still smiling Nicole in a kiss she could only describe as  
urgent.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

WARNING CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL

Nicole reacted quickly to Waverly's rush, quickly wrapping her hands around the brunettes waist and pulling her closer. Nicole sat back in the sofa and pulled the tiny woman onto her lap and Waverly obliged by straddling her thighs. Nicole  
does her best to keep contact with Waverly as she pulled her around and on top of her.

Waverly was kissing Nicole with a hunger Nicole had not experienced before. Waverly had both her hands on Nicole's cheeks cupping her face holding her still as she forcibly kissed her. Nicole's hands were still on Waverly's hips and  
she pulled her forward and into her as she bucked up with her own hips letting go of a tiny moan. Nicole's hands continued to push and pull Waverly's hips as they found a steady rhythm together. Nicole allowed her hands to travel up Waverly's  
back and slipping under her Shortys top. Nicole hesitated and pulled back looking into Waverly's eyes and raising her eyebrows while her hand fiddled with the hem of the shirt.

Waverly's eyes were full of want as she nodded in response to Nicole's unasked question. She raised her arms up as Nicole slid the crop top over her head and tossed it haphazardly across the room. She heard a meow and scampering realizing  
the flying garment was being chased by Jane, her calico, but she couldn't focus on that right now the way that Waverly was softly biting her lips. Nicole leaned back only for a moment to observe the woman in front of her. She looked down  
at the well toned body and noticed the very sexy pink bra that Waverly had chosen to wear specifically incase anything were to happen. Not that Waverly planned for this, but since the first time she kissed Nicole she found she always made sure  
she wore her best sexy bra and undies, just in case.

Waverly's hands had begun to explore Nicole now starting with her cheeks where she caressed her face and then down her long soft neck. She curled her hands over the muscular shoulders and down onto the well defined biceps. She left them there  
momentarily as she could feel Nicole flexing as she gripped on her hips forcing her to keep a rhythm. Waverly had made out before, but it was never anything like this. Waverly felt she could stay in this moment in this position for a while  
with Nicole. She didn't feel rushed or pressured to continue on, or that this was just a step of the impending. Waverly felt a wave of happiness stretch over her and she allowed her hands to continue their exploration of the porcelain  
skin that now lay under her fingertips.

Waverly traced her way back up Nicole's arm with her right hand, while her left found its way under Nicole's arm and wrapping itself around her side so she could pull her close. The right traveled slowly up, Waverly was sure of the destination she  
just wasn't sure of the path to get there. As she went up the shoulder she felt Nicole's lacy bra strap and decided to use it for guidance. Wrapping her fingers softly around it she slid them down brushing slightly against Nicole's skin  
and following it down until it attached to the cup.

Waverly hesitated and Nicole felt it. She broke the kiss and pulled back a little at Waverly. Waverly looked into her big brown eyes and couldn't help but see the sincerity and gentleness behind them. Nicole slid a hand up onto Waverly's  
back and Waverly leaned back into it.

"We only have to go as far as you want," Nicole looked deep into Waverly's eyes searching for anything that might tell her this is far enough. "I'm not expecting anything."

Waverly sat there for a moment, straddling the gorgeous woman and looking down at the sweetest face she had ever scene. She felt like time stopped when she was with Nicole. All her emotions were on high alert. Waverly took in a deep  
breath before looking directly into Nicole's eyes, "I want this. I want you."

Nicole went over every piece of Waverly's face to be sure and then allowed that dimpled smile to take over. Nicole used her hand in Waverly's back to pull her tasting her bubblegum lipgloss. Her tongue licked softly on Waverly's lips and Waverly  
parted them allowing Nicole entrance. She slid her tongue into Waverly's mouth and when the collided both women let out soft moans.

Waverly's hand still rested on Nicole's bra strap. As Nicole held her close and kissed her Waverly slid her hand between the lacy fabric and Nicole soft skin. Nicole couldn't contain the moan that escaped into Waverly's mouth from the action,  
causing Waverly to only continue further. Waverly began moving her hips once more into Nicole as her hand gently caressed Nicole's breast.

Nicole's hand had slid up Waverly's bare back until it encountered the clasp of Waverly's bra. Without even having to pull back she felt the young Earp nod into their kiss and she smoothly with one hand undid the clasp of the pink bra and ran her  
hands up her back sliding the straps over the shoulders. Waverly pulled her hand away from Nicole only long enough to allow the bra to slide off and then it dove directly back into where it was. Waverly tried to get her hand to fully encompass the soft skin however the teal garment was proving to be a hinderance. Waverly couldn't help but let out an irritated huff, causing Nicole to smile and laugh slightly into their kiss. Waverly tried adjusting her hand to another angle and again proved unsuccessful which elicited an even bigger smile from Nicole and a little laugh. Waverly broke the kiss and pulled back and looked at her hand trapped beneath the teal lace and twisted her face.

Nicole looked up at Waverly and couldn't help but giggle at just how adorable the brunette was when she got frustrated. "Are you ok?" Nicole smiled up at her. Waverly couldn't help but smile back. She let out a sigh and turned her head in that way she does while explaining things and Nicole almost melted right then and there.

"Yes," she sighed. "But now I understand why guys just take these things off." She said as her hand slipped from inside the cup and plucked at the strap. Nicole couldn't help but laugh. Her dimple smile was on full force as she leaned up from the couch and gave Waverly a challenging look.

"Well then." She winked at her. Waverly blushed, and a smile filled her face as well. She leaned in full force as if punching Nicole in the face with her lips and pulled on her shoulders as if Nicole could not be close enough to her. She allowed her hand to slide around behind Nicole and travel down her back until she found the clasp holding that hindering garment in its place. She started fiddling with the clasp but was coming up empty handed. She slid her other hand back to join in attempts to free the red head of this teal trap. She struggled for a moment, she broke the kiss and started kissing down Nicole's neck and into her pulse point and was straining to look over Nicole's shoulder. She finally managed to get the hook loose and her hands flew up and slid the straps off the red heads shoulders and pulled it off. Waverly held the bra in the air like a trophy and leaned back to smile at Nicole. Nicole looked up at it and couldn't help but smile at the pride that was on the younger woman's face.

"I'll get better at that I promise." Waverly replied allowing her arm to drop and flinging the bra somewhere behind her. She took this moment to appreciate the woman sitting infront of her. "Wow." Was all that could escape her lips. She started at Nicole's neckline and worked down seeing the little beads of sweat that had started to form on the majors chest, down seeing the ample breasts resting in front of her. It's not that Waverly had never seen breasts before but these were different, this time was different. It wasn't a drunken Chrissy and Steph being dared by Champ and his buddies to play beer pong topless. This was, "incredible". She could feel the warmth that Nicole was causing in her start to travel south in her body. She looked down to see Nicole's 8-pack flexing slightly as it seemed Nicole was breathing erratically. Waverly looked up and saw Nicole was also taking Waverly in. When Nicole's eyes met Waverly's there was a renewed sense of passion in both women and Waverly dove into Nicole, her lips fiercely pressing into the red heads.

Waverly couldn't stop the moan that escaped as she felt Nicole breasts press against her own. She felt Nicole's nipples now hard with excitement moving over body as both women tried desperately to find the best hold on the other. Suddenly Waverly felt Nicole's hand wrap tightly around her back and pull her in close and then she felt like she was flying. She opened her eyes a moment only to realize that Nicole had stood up and was walking with her. Waverly had instinctively wrapped her legs around the majors waist and she began kissing down the majors neckline. She got to her shoulder when she felt Nicole stop. And then she felt them falling, but she trusted Nicole and just held on to her shoulders as she looked into the most sincere eyes filled with lust and passion as she felt her back land on something soft. She realized Nicole had brought her into her bedroom. Waverly scooted up the bed so that her legs weren't hanging off and Nicole climbed on top of her her left hand sliding slowly up Waverly's side as she braced herself with her right. Nicole stopped hovering just over Waverly's face looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Nicole breathed out. Waverly could see the majors breaths where catching as she would touch a new area of Waverly. And Waverly's body would react into the touch. Nicole's eyes closed softly as Waverly's hands made their way up the red heads sides stopping on her rib cage. Nicole opened her eyes again to look into Waverly's.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Waverly whispered back to her and pulled her down on top of her. As she said the words she felt Nicole's hand find a new path and headed down her side and sliding to her hip. Her hand stopped at the  
top of Waverly's high waisted denim shorts that were her Shortys uniform.

She tucked a finger inside of them and traced the waist band causing Waverly's back to arch up into the movement.

Nicole wanted to take her time with Waverly, yet she wanted to bring her to edge immediately. She knew that this was a big step for not only Waverly but for them. She had originally planned that tonight would go no farther than kissing, but  
plans change. Nicole slid her hand around the top of the denim shorts until finding the button. She undid it quickly and slid the zipper down. Waverly broke the kiss and lifted her hips and Nicole smiled down at her as she slid the  
denim fabric over Waverly's smooth legs. Nicole had to smile even harder when she noticed Waverly had on matching underwear to her adorably cute yet very sexy bra. Waverly started to slide her thumbs into the lace undies but Nicole stopped  
her hands. Nicole who was now sitting back on her feet was enjoying her view of a mostly naked Waverly Earp laying in her bed. She bent down and softly kissed Waverly's chest. Then she started delivering even more soft kisses making her  
way down over Waverly's breast. She kissed around the nipple and looked up at Waverly who's eyes were closed and lips were parted allowing soft moans to escape as Nicole did to her as she wanted.

Nicole gently ran her tongue over the now hard nipple and then flicked it a few times before gently taking it between her teeth. Waverly's moans were getting louder with each move Nicole did. Nicole slid her hand up Waverly's side and caressed  
the other breast with her hand mimicking the same movements her mouth was making on left. Nicole then took it in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Waverly moaned so loudly Nicole was almost certain her neighbors might hear but at this  
point she didn't care. All she could focus on was finding ways to make this beautiful brunette in front of her make that noise again and again. Nicole smoothly kissed her way over to the other side not wanting to have that one feel left  
out, eliciting another moan from Waverly that caused Nicole's hips to buck forward onto Waverly's thigh.

"Fuck" Waverly breathed out as she could feel Nicole's hips grinding into her. Nicole made her way down Waverly kissing and licking over the 8-pack she had only ever partially seen peeking through between Waverly's high rise shorts and her crop  
tops. Nicole's fingers traced down lightly with her as she kissed her way to the top of Waverly's pink underwear. Nicole looked up at Waverly and saw that Waverly was looking down at her now. Waverly's hand had found its way into  
Nicole's hair and her fingers had tangled themselves into it. Nicole again ran a finger along the top of Waverly's underwear, teasing her. She then kissed Waverly's hip bones biting them softly. Waverly's hand had left Nicole's hair  
and was now gripping her shoulder forcefully and Nicole was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow, but that was tomorrow and for now she was only worried about tonight. She kissed down past the pink lace, down to Waverly's thighs as she slipped  
between the brunettes legs.

Nicole kissed up one side of her thighs and then down the other before returning back up to Waverly's pink lace. Waverly's breathing had become erratic and Nicole was loving it. She kissed back up over the panties as she then slid her hands  
up Waverly's thighs and then gripped the pink lace at Waverly's hips and began pulling them down. She kept her eyes up looking at Waverly's face, searching for any hesitation in her demeanor at all but found none. Nicole slid them down  
and all the way off. She positioned herself back between Waverly's legs rising up kissing up Waverly's body until her lips were treated by Waverly's almost desperate ones.

Waverly kissed Nicole like she hadn't kissed anyone before. The way Nicole was making her body feel was completely new and she felt it was going to kill her. Nicole kissed her back fervently. Nicole's hand slid across Waverly's side  
and then over her hips. Nicole let out a moan as her fingers slid down between Waverly's thighs and she could feel her wetness. Waverly's hips pushed forward towards Nicole's hand as Waverly let out a moan encouraging Nicole on. Nicole  
nipped at Waverly's neck as she slid a finger into the brunette, both of them gasping together at the feeling of the other. Nicole pulled up to look Waverly in the eyes however the younger woman's eyes were closed her head tilted off to  
the side biting her bottom lip as her hips pushed against Nicole's finger. Nicole obliged and another went in. She curled the fingers up in a 'come here' motion as she gently slid them in and out. Her thumb found its way to the now  
hard Bundle of nerves that was Waverly's clit and massaged it gently as her fingers continued their dance within the younger Earp.

The moans and sighs coming from Waverly told Nicole she was doing everything right. Nicole picked up the speed and the force after an encouraging moan from Waverly. She could tell she was driving the young brunette closer with every thrust  
of her hand. She could feel her own wetness growing ruining the sexy underwear she had picked out just for this occasion. Nicole had buried her head in Waverly's chest as the woman had buried her fingers into the red heads hair pulling  
her closer. Nicole began to kiss the soft skin under her and then she wanted more. She took Waverly's nipple into her mouth and teased it with her teeth and tongue, her hand never loosing its rhythm.

"Oh my god." Waverly almost shouted as she could feel her muscles tensing around the red heads fingers. Nicole was hitting her in places she never knew she had and she could feel it all the way down to her toes. Her legs were beginning to  
shake as she could feel herself approach the edge ready to fall apart at any moment. She had one hand tangled in Nicole's hair while the other was sliding down Nicole's back leaving red scratch marks in its wake. "Oh my.." Waverly breathed  
out, almost unable to speak, "Nicole." Waverly got out just as she started to come undone.

Nicole could feel the youngest Earps body release around her, she could feel the flood that came pouring from Waverly as she reached climax. She left her fingers still as Waverly rode out the orgasm repeating Nicole's name over and over. Nicole  
could only smile and look down at the beautiful woman beneath her as the action had nearly caused her to fall over the edge as well. Once she felt Waverly's body calm she pulled out her fingers and relaxed down on the bed next to the brunette.

"Wow." Waverly breathed out after a few moments. Waverly had had sex before, she had had what she thought was great sex before but nothing was like this, nothing as mind blowing as this. Her body was still alight with all the effects the orgasm  
had put on her, tingling and relaxing. She felt like her knees were still shaking. Waverly rolled onto her side and snuggled into Nicole's warm body. She could feel Nicole wrap her arms around her pulling her in close. Waverly  
ran her fingers over the soft skin beneath her. She almost giggled as she felt Nicole respond to her touches and it spurred a renewed energy in the young Earp.

Waverly slides over on top of Nicole who seems to just realize what is happening. Waverly looked down at the red head beneath her and smiled. Nicole's dimples ended up on full display as she looked up at the beautiful woman who is straddling  
her. Waverly bent down and placed a soft yet suggestive kiss on to the older woman's lips. Nicole wrapped her hands up around Waverly's back pulling her down onto her. Waverly's hands began traveling down Nicole's body. Fingers guiding  
gently over the soft skin. Her hand paused as it found Nicole's breast and she allowed herself to take it into her hand massaging it gently. The reaction she received from Nicole concluded that Waverly had made the right choice.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Waverly continued her journey down Nicole's body as her hand scraped across the jeans still on Nicole. Waverly sat up looking at the red head with a mischievous smile on her face as she began to unbutton the pants. Nicole was biting her  
lips watching Waverly take over and couldn't control the feeling inside her. Waverly was smiling the entire time she slid the jeans and teal underwear all in one down Nicole's legs. Waverly settled back down between Nicole's legs still  
sitting back on her heals and looking the major directly in her eyes. Waverly but at her bottom lip as her eyes started to wander down Nicole's body. Her chest was bouncing as her breaths were erratic, her toned abs were now showing  
fully and Waverly reached a hand up to trace down them along with her eyes. As she approached the V line just above her pelvis Waverly felt Nicole's hand grab her wrist. Waverly stopped her journey and looked up to see a worried expression  
on Nicole's face.

"You don't have to," Nicole said swallowing hard. "I don't want you to feel pressured." Nicole said her eyes darting off to the side, a look consternation filling the red heads face. A look Waverly found absolutely endearing. Waverly gave  
her that side ways smile and rose up to place a hand on Nicole's cheek.

"I know I don't have to," Waverly said as she guided Nicole's face back to look at her, "I want to." Waverly said with a devilish raise if her eyebrows. The smile that filled Nicole's face spoke volumes and Waverly couldn't help but kiss  
her. She pressed her body down on top of the muscular major, receiving a moan of approval. Her hand quickly found its way back down Nicole's body and she hesitated for only a moment before sliding it between their writhing bodies and  
slipping it down between her legs. Nicole broke their kiss as an uncontrollable moan escaped her lips. And she looked directly into Waverly's eyes as Waverly's fingers danced little circles around her clit. As Waverly continued  
Nicole couldn't control herself and she closed her eyes biting her lips as Waverly kissed down her neck.

Waverly continued teasing around Nicole's clit a moan escaping her into Nicole's neck as she felt how wet Nicole was and knowing that she was the cause. Waverly slid her hand down further teasing at Nicole's entrance and when Ncioles hips bucked  
at the feeling she slid a finger inside her. Nicole gasped and Waverly took that as encouragement to continue on. Waverly slid a second finger in, the tightness of Nicole on her fingers made Waverly moan as she continued thrusting  
them slowly into Nicole. She tried her best to manipulate her thumb around to rub Nicole's clit, however she couldn't quite master it and relented to allow her palm to press up against it as she pushed to two fingers in deeper. She  
continued kissing down Nicole's body gliding her tongue over Nicole's hard nipple before teasing it with her teeth. The moans she was receiving from Nicole were enough to make Waverly wet again. As she took her breast in her mouth  
and Nicole reacted by arching her back she began thrusting her hand a little more fervently. The noises escaping the red head caused Waverly to curl her fingers upwards which seemed the be the right move because she could feel Nicole's walls  
tighten around her fingers. She took note of this and saved it for later.

Nicole's body was something amazing to Waverly and she noticed that now it was reacting in a way Waverly had not had he pleasure of witnessing with any of her other partners. Nicole's breathing became shallow and erratic, her hips pushing hard  
into Waverly's hand, her walls clenching onto Waverly's fingers, her back arched up as she took in a final deep breath and almost held it there. Waverly released her mouth from Nicole's breast and looked into her face as Nicole rode out  
her orgasm. Waverly couldn't help but admire the face of her lover laying beneath her. As Nicole finally breathed out a sigh and her body relaxed Waverly slid her fingers out of Nicole and looked down at the beautiful woman laying  
there. Eyes closed and a satisfied grin on her face. Waverly could t stop the smile that covered hers.

Nicole layed there for a few moments before slowly opening her eyes to see the brunette staring down at her. She blinked and couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the look of accomplishment on Waverly's face. Waverly blushed not sure  
what prompted the laugh but slid off to the side of Nicole and settled herself in snugly while Nicole wrapped and arm around Waverly holding her close. "That was," Nicole breathed in searching for he words to accurately describe what had  
just happened, "perfect," she breathed out. She looked down at the younger Eape who was smiling up at her.

"I may have done some research." Waverly smiled up at her.

"Of course you did." Nicole laughed her head falling back into the pillow. She lay there for a few moments feeling sleep beginning to take over. The comfort of having Waverly Earp snuggled up into her, the heat radiating from both bodies,  
everything about tonight was perfect. "Good night Waverly Earp." Nicole said the sleep showing in her voice.

"Good night Major Haught." Waverly smiled as sleep took her over.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waverly woke up to the heat of the sun shining on her face. She wasn't sure what had awoken her but the sun blaring in full force on her face caused her to and pull the cover up over her head. As she did she heard a faint groan and felt the  
cover being pulled back over her shoulder. Suddenly Waverly opened her eyes and the events of the prior night came flooding back to her, causing a smile to cover her face. She slowly turned her head to peer over her shoulder to see he  
sleeping red head next to her. Waverly turned back over trying not to move to much not wanting to wake Nicole. She smiled as she remembered what had occurred the night before. If she was being honestly wit herself last night was  
the most amazing night she had ever had.

Waverly had only had two partners prior, Gregor the exchange student from Germany who wasn't much on the eyes but he and Waverly had hit it off with their shared love of history. She had only slept with him the night before he left to return home.  
While his brain was amazing his skills in the bedroom were something to be desired. Other than that it had been Champ, her ex boyfriend who Waverly mostly compared sex to with his form for riding Bulls. Rough, bucking, and never  
lasting more than 8 seconds. However Champ had, on the rare occasion, proven to be knowledgeable in the bedroom. This generally only occurred when Champ was sober, which was less frequent that Wynonna remaining sober, and while those times had  
been great there was no comparison to what she experienced last night. Champ was forceful giving directions and attempting, poorly, at taking dirty which generally turned Waverly off.

Nicole had been so different she had been kind and thoughtful, not wanting to over step any boundaries she let Wavelry set the pace. She had been so gentle and caring. Waverly's smile continued to grow until her thoughts were interrupted.

 _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother_

 _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

"Shit!" Waverly struggled to reach over to the floor where her shorts were and her phone was half sticking out of her back pocket. Wynonnas face showing on the screen.

 _I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Waverly literally fell onto the floor with a thud as she finally reached her phone only for Wynonna to have already hung up. "Crap!" Waverly looked back into the bed to see if her antics had awoken the softly sleeping Major to see Nicole sitting  
up straight in bed looking at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Is your ringtone for Wynonna Meredith Brooks?"

Waverly blushed and squinted her face. "Maybe."

"Good." Nicole replied her face seeming to show relief, "because I thought I was having a terrible flashback to the 90s." She said as she looked down at the naked Earp lying on her floor. Waverly giggled as she reached over and grabbed the blanket  
and slid back under it still holding her phone. She crawled back into the bed and snuggled back beside the warm red head who laid back down with her facing each other. "Good morning by the way." Nicole smiled at her.

"Morning" Wavelry smiled back. They laid there for a few moments taking each other in until the ding of Waverly's phone pulled them both from their bliss. She looked down at the screen. "Fuck!" Waverly let out as she set up quickly as she  
realized she had 23 missed texts and calls from Wynonna.

"Is everything ok?" Nicole's face was full of alarm.

"Yea, I just," Waverly smiled embarrassed. "I didn't let Wynonna know I wasn't coming home last night." She said showing the screen to Nicole who was sitting up beside her now. A relieved smile came over the majors face.

"Wow." Nicole replied. "She worries about you." She said softly. Nicole leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Waverly's cheek. "Hungry?"

"I'm starved!"

The two made their way around the house gathering up clothes from last night. Waverly frowned at the Shortys shirt she was about to slide over her head. She had made he walk of shame several times from Champs house but she wasn't sure she  
was ready to make it from Nicole's. Wynonna would give her the 10th degree when she got back home, she knew for sure.

"I can lend you a shirt." Nicole replied having been watching Waverly eye her t-shirt.

"Oh! I couldn't, I mean" Waverly found herself starting to nervous ramble and she wasn't even sure why. Nicole had made her way over o her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Waves, it's fine." The red head calmed her pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Nicole walked over to her dresser and pulled it open. She dug through it for a moment as if looking for a specific shirt. Then smiled back at Waverly. "This  
one should fit you ok, it's too small for me." And handed her a neatly rolled up blue tshirt. Waverly smiled and slid it over her head without even looking at it. The grin that covered Nicole's face distracted her and she went up  
on her tip toes to plant a kiss onto the red heads face.

 _Ding_

 _Wyn- "If your dead somewhere could you at least have the courtesy of notifying your family?!"_

 _Ding_

 _Wyn- "if your being held captive just type pomegranate"_

Waverly looked at her phone and frowned.

 _Waves - "I'm fine. Be home in a few."_

"I should get home before Wynonna sends a rescue party." Waverly smiled up at Nicole, "rain check on breakfast?"

"Sure, how about lunch?" Nicole's smile melted Waverly every time.

"I'd love that." Waverly finished grabbing up her belongings and gave Nicole a long kiss before heading out the door. As she made her way down the walk she looked over to see Mrs. Johnson, the old widow who lived next door to Nicole, standing at  
her mailbox look up and smile at Waverly. Waverly smiled and waved back, then got confused as Mrs. Johnson's expression changed and she hurried up the walk. Waverly just shook her head and got into her jeep. She tried to remember  
if perhaps they had been loud the night before, and embarrassment creeped over her hoping Mrs. Johnson wasn't privy to what had transpired in her neighbors house only hours before.

 _Waverly 3- How thin are the walls of your house_?

Waverly sent a text to Nicole as she backed out of the parking spot.

 _McHaughty - Um not sure, they aren't as far as I know. What's up?_

 _Waverly 3 - nothing. see you for lunch!_

Waverly drove home trying her best to let the widows actions go. As she parked in front of the homestead she prepared herself for the million questions Wynonna was going to ask her. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Nicole. Was  
it a relationship now? If it wasn't Waverly wasn't sure what made it one, that was the best date she'd ever had. But she wasn't ready to share it with Wynonna. The two had grown closer the past 8 months since Wynonna came home, but she  
wanted to be sure and have everything settled between her and Nicole before she told Wynonna. But keeping it from her may be difficult since Wynonna rarely let things go. She pulled her hair up quickly and jumped out of the jeep.

As Waverly walked into the homestead she didn't see Wynonna. Maybe she was already at Black Badge and she'd have time to shower and change without getting hit with 100 questions. She headed for the stairs to go up to her room when her stomach  
growled reminding her she hasn't eaten breakfast yet. She turned and walked into the kitchen to find Wynonna sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, which was upside down. Wynonna pulled a mug of coffee up to her lips and looked  
over the paper at Waverly. Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna trying to play the "responsible parent" routine. Wynonna looked at her sternly for a second and then a smile creeped over her face and her eyebrows raised.

"Gettin' Lucky in Kentucky, huh?" Wynonna asked barely containing her laughed.

"What?" Waverly looked at Wynonna like she had grown a third head. Wynonna had dropped the paper now and was laughing in full force a rely containing herself. Waverly looked down at the short and pulled it out from her so she could read it.  
And there it was, a outline of the state with the words "gettin' lucky in Kentucky" written in white. Waverly made a face and mental note to talk to Nicole about this at lunch.

"So baby-girl, who exactly did we 'get lucky' with lay night?" Wynonna made air quotes as she spoke. "Please tell me it wasn't that loser from the bar!" Wynonna pleaded.

"I'm not telling you anything Waverly crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm surprised you can remember anything from last night!" Waverly rebutted.

Wynonna shrugged "it's a curse really." She picked her coffee mug back up and went to the pot to fill it. "Seriously tho, where were you I got worried. I was this close to having Dolls call in choppers and a rescue brigade." Wynonna made a gesture  
with her thumb and finger almost touching. Waverly just looked at Wynonna a minute and wanted so badly to share with her sister the fact that she had the most amazing night of her life and how happy she was and tell her everything.

"I stayed the night with Nicole." Waverly finally managed to get out.

"Major Haught-pants?" Wynonna took a sip of her coffee. Waverly nodded looking at Wynonna to see what she would say. "Oh well that's boring. I though you got laid." Wynonna said as she pulled a bottle down out of the cabinet and poured the  
brown liquid into her coffee. Wavelry considered correcting her sister but didn't have time to think before Wynonnas phone dinged. "It's Dolls, he has something" Wynonna downed her coffee, "you may want to change shirts," she smiled at the youngest  
Earp, "people may get the wrong idea." Waverly sighed and turned to head up stairs to get ready, she would have to tell Wynonna soon, but for now she enjoyed the fact of having Nicole to herself.

Wynonna was fidgeting with the radio in Waverly's jeep as they made their way into town. Wynonna was sporting her regular black leather jacket and dark shades to hide her eyes from the early morning sun that was killing her hangover. Waverly  
reached for Wynonnas travel mug having not been able to fix herself a cup of coffee with Wynonnas constant whining to hurry up. Just as she was taking a sip Wynonna said, "oh you may not-"

Waverly almost spit the drink out onto her dashboard but managed to roll her window down and spit it outside.

"Want to drink that." Wynonna finished giggling at her sisters a face.

"Seriously?! A Bloody Mary?!" Wynonna just shrugged and took a drink of the tomato juice mixture and laid back into her seat muttering something about 'hair of the dog'.

They drove for a few more moments in silence, "so why did you stay with Haught-stuff anyway? Was she that plastered?" Waverly looked at Wynonna wanting to say it was only her that had gotten plastered the night before. "I do seem to recall her dancing  
on the pool table,"

"That was you."

"Oh, what about taking her shirt off and-"

"Also you."

"Body shots?" Wynonna asked almost dreading the answer.

"You." Waverly said, "and Doc." Waverly shuddered a little at the memory of Wynonna slurping whiskey off Doc's stomach.

"Damn, Haught-ass is kinda lame." Wynonna took another drink of her hangover remedy.

The Earp sisters made their way into Black Badge to find Dolls and Major Haught standing infront of Waverly's map. Wynonna came in and headed straight for the couch but was interrupted.

"Not today Earp." Dolls said without even looking back at her. "We have work to do." He turned and looked back at Wynonna who was giving him a death stare even through her dark glasses.

"Thought I was on suspension?" Wynonna fired back about to take a seat on the sofa.

"Consider yourself reinstated." Dolls said sliding a box across the table.

"Oh!" Wynonna sat her cup down and grabbed greedily at the box of donuts pulling out one and shoving it into her mouth while grabbing another one with her other hand. "Whas tis wurk?" Wynonna sputtered out with powdered sugar flying from her lips.

"We've noticed some activity in this region of the ghost River triangle." Major Haught drew a circle with her finger around a portion of the map.

"What kind of activity?" Waverly asked pulling a donut out of the box as well looking affectionately at the Major.

"What kind of activity, indeed." Doc stated from the door way having witnessed the looks Waverly gave the Major. She shot him a look and he quickly focused his attention to Dolls and the major. "What sort of nefarious plan would Bobo be dwelling  
up in the swan reservoirs?" Doc stated as he too pulled a donut out. Waverly had made her way around he table and up closer to the map, at least that's what she told herself. The proximity it brought her to Nicole was simply a welcomed  
side effect.

"Digging." Dolls said matter of factly watching the young Earp slide closer to the major. Waverly stopped and turned to face him.

"Digging?" Waverly almost choked on her donut. Nicole quickly went to the table where there were two coffees from the diner sitting side by side and grabbed one and handed it to the brunette. Waverly sipped it down, it was exactly the way she liked  
it, 4 sugars no cream. She smiled up at the Major, but was brought back by Dolls clearing his throat. "What are the digging for?" Waverly asked her attention now on the map. The swan Reservoir was divided by the edge of the ghost River  
triangle almost completely in two. Waverly's face skewed as she studied the map hoping to find an answer there.

"That's what we need to find out." Dolls said breaking her thoughts. He handed a camera to Waverly. "You and Doc will go and do some recon while Wynonna, Haught and I will go see what we can get out of Bobo." Dolls turned and headed  
into his office followed closely by Wynonna asking if she could use a flame thrower on Bobo. Waverly shook her head. She turned to find Nicole standing somewhat awkwardly behind her.

"Um thanks," Waverly said, "for the drink." She held the coffee out for Nicole to retake it.

"I got it for you." Nicole smiled down at her. "Once X called me I knew you wouldn't have had time to make it all the way home and get any in you before you would have t turn around and come right back." Nicole said shyly.

"Oh!" Waverly smiled up at her. "Thank you." Waverly was on her tip toes about to kiss Nicole's sweet lips when Dolls office door swung open loudly and Wynonna threw a coat at Nicole.

"Come on Haught-stuff. Let's go put a damper on Bobo's day." Haught smiled as she caught the coat and looked down at the youngest Earp.

"She's putting a damper on my day." Waverly frowned. Nicole winked at her and turned to follow Wynonna out the door.

"Your not driving Earp! You don't have a license!" Waverly could hear Nicole yelling at Wynonna as they made their way out of the office.

"Come on Earp." Dolls said holding out Waverly's coat.

"You called me Earp!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Yea, well don't let it go to your head." Dolls gave what Waverly could only assume was a smile before he headed for the door. She pulled the coat on and grabbed her coffee from the table. She smiled as he took a sip and followed Dolls out  
the door. Doc smiled knowingly as he matched pace with Waverly out of the Black Badge division.


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

"So Haught-damn, how's life in Purgatory been treating you so far?" Wynonna said as she was polishing Peacemaker in the passenger seat of Nicole's Mini Cooper. "Everyone treating you good?" Nicole almost blushed. Did Wynonna know? Nicole threw a look in the rear view mirror at Dolls who was checking his pistol. He looked up and shrugged as he saw Major Haught looking at him.

"Yea. Everyone has been great!" Nicole replied quickly. Nicole quickly grabbed her coffee from the cup holder and took a big swig.

"Any lovely ladies 'Haught' enough for ya?" Wynonna laughed a little at her own joke. Nicole looked over at Wynonna nervously at first it decided to play it cool. She wasn't sure how to answer the question so she just shrugged and took another drink of coffee.

"Ah come on! Someone has to at least be enough eye candy for you?!" Wynonna laughed. Dolls was shaking his head in the back seat. He decided to stay out of it.

"There may be." Nicole said thinking of Waverly in her crop top and shorts leaning over the bar at Shortys. Dolls was looking at her in the rear view shaking his head. She knew she was flirting dangerously with the line of telling all to Wynonna.

"Now we're talking!" Wynonna said sliding peacemaker back into its holster.

Nicole just laughed and shook her head. "We're almost to the trailer park. You ready for this Earp?" Nicole said changing the subject. Wynonna patted peacemaker.

"Sweetheart I'm ready for anything." Wynonna smiled and took a finishing drink of her breakfast. "We have to find you a woman Haught-shit, you need a distraction." Wynonna said as Nicole parked the blue Mini outside the gates of the trailer park. She flung open the door and headed out.

"Earp wait!" Dolls hollered after Wynonna as he jumped out of the rear seat chasing Wynonna.

"Damn Earps are gonna be the death of me." Nicole said struggling to unbuckle and catch up with Wynonna and Dolls.

Doc and waverly were sitting in her Jeep parked on top of a hill overlooking the plains of the swan reservoir. Below them were dozens of makeshift tents big enough for only sleeping 1-2 people max. In the center was a large makeshift building. All the way right up to the edge of the triangle the ground had been dug flat and gravel had been strewn as if it were a road. Waverly was furiously snapping away with the camera trying to take pictures of everything.

"What on earth does Bobo have planned?" Waverly asked more to herself and jumped slightly as Doc answered.

"Only Bobo knows that." Doc said leaning forward in his seat surveying the land. "Miss Waverly, how does this contraption work." He was holding the binoculars backwards to his face. Waverly giggled and reached over taking the binoculars and turning them around. Doc pressed his eyes up to them and then jumped back. He shot Waverly a quizzical look and then peered back into the eye pieces. His mustache twitched as his lips drew up into a smile. Waverly had known doc for months now and his child like demeanor towards technology never ceased to amuse her.

Doc surveyed out looking at everything, "Marcus Wade." He said quietly. Waverly looked at him and then pulled her camera up. The lens Dolls had given her allowed her to zoom in close. Sure enough there stood Wade chatting with someone. He was standing at a table looking over what Waverly could only guess we're some sort of blueprints. She tried to focus the camera on the sheets but could t get a clear picture. She snapped a couple anyway before sighing.

"Can you make out what's on those sheets, Doc?" Waverly asked snapping a few more pictures of Wade and the gentleman he was taking to.

"Appears to be blueprints." Doc replied. Waverly could only roll her eyes.

"For what?"

"For that, Miss Waverly, we may have to venture in for a closure look." Doc said as he sat the binoculars down.

"What?!" Waverly asked as Doc started getting out of the Jeep. "Doc! We are here for recon!" She said opening her door and sliding the camera strap over her shoulder.

"And recon we shall." Doc made his way infront of the red Jeep. "Unless you prefer to return to the Deputy Marshall and your dear Major with nothing to show for our hours of labor?" Doc mocked her. Waverly squinted hard at him.

"We only get close enough to see what those plans are! Got it?" Waverly asked sternly. Doc raised his hands in fake submission.

"You do remind me of your sister." Doc said as he tipped his hat towards Waverly and slowly made his way down the hill.

"Well well, what do I owe this pleasure?" Bobo said leaning back in his chair from the game of poker he was playing. Wynonna had marched straight in and demanded so see Bobo. "Here to lose your money, deputy Marshall?" Bobo asked looking from Wynonna to Dolls.

"We're not here for money, Bobo" Wynonna retorted.

"Well, in that case, we could always play a friendly game of, strip, poker." Bobo smiled up at Wynonna licking his lips the way that made her skin crawl. "I would very much like to see you two," he pointed at Wynonna and the major, "play, " he said with a wicked grin.

"Enough games." Major Haught said stepping up in front of Wynonna. "We're here to ask you some questions." Nicole said grabbing a chair and sitting down across from Bobo. He smiled at her, and held his hand out beside him and a revenant slapped a deck of cards into it. Bobo smiled as he shuffled he deck. Neither Major Haught or Bobo broke eye contact.

"Ok, Major." Bobo said her rank almost as an insult and Nicole just sat stoically. Nicole leaned forward bringing her arms up to rest on the table. Bobo flicked a card infront of her. "High card wins."

Nicole didn't move she just watched Bobo as he attempted to stare her down. She didn't look down at the card, even tho it landed face up. Bobo just did a half smile and flipped the car don the top of the deck up right in front of him. Wynonna let out a loud laugh breaking Bobo's concentration and he looked down at his card. Seven of diamonds. He then looked over at Nicole who was still sitting I think the same position looking at him. His eyes flicked down the the black card in front of her. Queen of spades. Nicole just smiled and leaned back in her chair. Bobo laughed and then licked his lips. His eyes flashed red and he grabbed the edge of the table flipping it to be side. Cards and chips went flying everywhere. He stood up and walked straight at Major Haught who didn't make a move. Wynonna had drawn peacemaker and was pointing it directly at Bobo.

Bobo stared Nicole straight in her face. He breathed out so deep it resembled a growl. "You get 2," he held his fingers up in Nicole's face, "questions." Then he stood up and walked past her. Nicole got up and turned to follow him. Wynonnas mouth was wide open staring at her.

"God damn, Haught-shit, badass much?" Wynonna said sliding peacemaker back into its holster. Major Haught smiled slightly at won an and hen followed Bobo.

"Come on" she said as both Dolls and Wynonna followed.

As they approached Bobo who was leaning on a table in front of his trailer Wynonna was the first to speak.

"How's it feel to have you're ass handed to you by a woman, Bobo?" Wynonna laughed.

Bobo just smiled back at her. "I quite enjoy being dominated by a woman," Bobo smiled back at Wynonna. "Speaking of, women, where's sweet baby sister?" He said with a chomp of his teeth.

"You leave her out of this!" Wynonna said her hand falling to peacemaker. "You don't get to talk about Waverly." Bobo just smiled.

"That's one." Bobo smiled raising a finger. "I do hope your second question is much more, satisfactory, than your first." Bobo licked his lips again.

"Bull shit!" Wynonna shouted at Bobo.

"Earp!" Dolls said shooting Wynonna a glance.

"Yes, EarP," Bobo spit out the name like a foul taste. "Behave, we wouldn't want your lap dog, getting his panties in a twist." Bobo smirked at Dolls.

"Enough!" Haught spoke up. "What are you planning, Bobo?" Haught said her fists were clenched tight. The thought of Bobo even referring to Waverly had brought her blood to a boil.

"Well," Bobo ran his fingers along his lips as he carefully thought about what he was going to say. "We are all set for a pot luck dinner on Thursday night. You should come," Bobo turned to Wynonna again, "bring that sweet baby sister of yours. I hear she makes muffins, to die for!" Bobo smiled at Wynonna again.

"Enough! You know what I'm talking about!" Nicole stepped up to Bobo. "What are you planning in the swan reservoir?" She stood her ground staring down at the revenant in front of her.

"Hmm," Bobo looked up as if in thought, his fingers rubbing his greying beard. "Not tingling a bell." He smiled at them. "Besides that's already two, so I suggest you all be on your way." Bobo stood up. He towered a good 4 inches over Nicole but she stood her ground, staring up at him. His eyes flashed red as he took a step closer to her. "Unless you want to try your luck again, Major."

"Not tonight, Bobo. But we will be back, soon." Major Haught never broke eye contact. If one thing the special forces had shown her it wa stop never back down.

"If you want to live past tonight, call off your dogs." Bobo said turning towards his trailer.

"Let's go." Major Haught didn't break eye contact until she turned to see Wynonna and Dolls both had their guns drawn pointed at Bobo. She sighed and stalked off back towards her car.

"Let's hope Waverly and Doc had better luck." Dolls said as he situated himself into the backseat of the Mini Cooper.

"Shit, Haught!" Wynonna said as she buckled herself into the front seat. "You definitely deserve to get laid after that." Wynonna punched Nicole in the shoulder. "You're a fucking bad ass! Drinks on me!" Nicole just shook her head and out the car in drive.

Waverly and Doc had made their way down the hill without being spotted and were now crouched behind some shrubs at the edge of the open field. Waverly was trying to find a hole big enough to pony he camera through but at their decreased angle from the hill top she couldn't get a view of the plans. "Shit!" Wavelry sighed. "I can't see anything from here." She said to Doc. He nodded and began making his way around th shrubs. "Doc!" She whispered grabbing his shirt tail. "There's no cover! We will be seen for sure!"

"Relax, miss Waverly, it appears we happened upon a most opportune moment, they have all entered the building. We can quickly make our way closer without be identified." Doc motioned across the field and Waverly noticed for the first time that there was no one in sight. She frowned then looked at Doc and nodded. The two quickly made their way across the plain. It was about 200 yards from the sanctuary of cover to the table that had the plans laid out across them. The crept up hiding behind a pile of lumber. While Doc checked that the coast was clear Waverly made her way around to the table and looked over the plans.

"Oh my." She said as she looked at them. She pulled out her camera and started snapping away at the various sheets that lay before her. Just as she was flipping to the final page she felt a breeze whiz past her ear and then heard he shot ring. She dropped to the ground. "Oh crap!" Waverly started to run but remembered she hadn't taken a picture of the last page. She held her arm up on top of the table and just started snapping pictures. More bullets whizzed past her.

"Waverly! Run!" Doc said as he jumped out from behind the lumber both pistols sending bullets towards the revenants. Waverly looked around and saw a shot gun laid against the side of the building.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that to me!" She said as she ran for the shot gun. She heard something shatter behind her back but didn't have time to react. She grabbed he shot gun and came around beside Doc "Eat Shit! Shit Eaters!" And sent two shots down range. Doc looked over at her quizzically and then smiled and both fired off shots as they backed towards the shrubs they had come for. Soon Waverly was out of ammo.

"My dearest Earp, would you kindly now take my advice and run?" Doc said between shots.

"Right!" Waverly said throwing the shot gun down and turning and running towards the Jeep. She stumbled and felt a surge of pain in her side as she ran but didn't have time to think about that right now. She made it to the Jeep and jammed the keys in the ignition. It turned over and she jumped as Doc slammed against the side of the vehicle and then jumped into the passenger seat. She put it in drive and floored it out of there.

As they drove Waverly started to get a bit light headed. Her hand wrapped across her body and felt her side. "Doc." Waverly breathed out looking over to the older gentleman who was reloading his six shooters. "I may have got a little bit shot." Wavelry managed to get out before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 13 part 1

Chapter 13

"You shot Waverly?!" Wynonna threw Doc up against the side of Shorty's, Peacemaker pointed up at his eyes through his chin. His hands were up and his eyes were pleading with Wynonna to lower the gun.

"Wynonna!" Dolls said coming out the door looking at them. Dolls looked over at the Jeep to see Waverly slumped over in the seat. Door open. "Shit!" he ran over to the jeep and pulled Waverly's scarf from around her neck and starts  
pressing against the blood covered shirt on her side. "Wynonna!" Dolls called drawing the dark haired woman's attention. She lowered the gun and went over to help Dolls lean Waverly back up and into the Jeep. "Hospital" Dolls  
called out but Wynonna was already rounding the Jeep and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Whoa there Earp! I know how many you've already had!" Nicole came out of Shorty's and looked around smiling until she saw Dolls, and Waverly. "What the fuck?" She called out as she rounded the Jeep and stood by Waverly gripping her hand and  
giving it a squeeze. "Oh my god!" She breathed out. What had happened? All she could think about was wanting to hug her and make everything better.

"We need to get her to the hospital Nic!" Dolls said pulling her back.

Nicole shook her head to snap out of it and looked at Wynonna and pointed to the back. Nicole rounded the front of the Jeep as Wynonna struggled to get into the back and ended up falling several times in her attempts. Dolls strategically  
slid himself in as well and the team squealed tires as they headed off towards Purgatory General.

"Well that went better than could have been expected." Doc brushed the front of his coat off and pulled down on the lapels readjusting it after his short tussle with Wynonna. He picked his hat up that had been knocked off by Wynonna and placed  
it back on his head and turned and walked into Shorty's.

 _4 hours earlier_

Wynonna, Dolls and Nicole pulled into the parking lot outside the Sheriffs office.

"God dammit!" Nicole smacked the steering wheel. Bobo had gotten more under her skin than she had hoped. Everything about him disgusted her.

"Whoa there Haught-stuff! What did the mini ever do to you." Wynonna said rubbing the dash and making faces at it as if to say sorry. Nicole rolled her eyes at her. "We need to get you laid." Wynonna said in a tone that was matter  
of fact. She smiled at Nicole sideways.

"No Earp!" Dolls chimed in from the back seat.

"Wynonna, I'm fine." Nicole said looking at her, a slight hint of fear in her face. She looked up into the rear view to see Dolls. He shot her a wink but never spoke any more. "Wynonna?" Nicole questioned as the brunette jumped out  
of the car.

"Earp!" Dolls and Nicole had followed her out of the vehicle and into the BBD. Once inside Wynonna was sitting on the table in the war room.

"Look Bobo is a tool and I'd like nothing more than to bash his face in, but we need to celebrate right now!" Wynonna waved the bottle she was holding that neither of them were sure where it came from.

"And what exactly are we celebrating, Earp?" Dolls said sliding his coat off and hanging on the rack.

"Uh-Haught-McBadass over here," Wynonna looked at Dolls offended he didn't know.

"Please, Wynonna, I'm fine."

"Yea you are," Wynonna gave her a wink and then screwed the cap of her whiskey. She offered the first drink to Nicole which was as grand a gesture any Earp could make. Nicole smiled and took the bottle tipping it back to Wynonna, before  
turning it up. The whiskey burned on the way down and she had to hand it to the Earp because she couldn't handle that rot gut.

"Geez, Earp, how do you drink that shit?" Nicole said handing the bottle back.

"She didn't mean it baby." Wynonna soothes the bottle against her.

"Your affection towards inanimate objects is disturbing." Dolls said from his seat in the corner. Wynonna just smirked at him as she gave the bottle a final caress and turned it up.

"Seriously Haught-pants why haven't you found you a nice girl yet?" Wynonna handed to bottle back to Nicole. Nicole quickly turned it up in order to have time to think. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smirk on Dolls face.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"I - uh- well," Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, "I-"

"Geez Haught never mind." Wynonna grabbed her bottle back. "With that repertoire of wit, I'm surprised your not beating women off with a stick." Wynonna smirked at her own joke. Then a smile creeped across Wynonna face.

"Wynonna?" Nicole said slowly looking at the brunette sliding off the table and grabbing her leather jacket off the rack. She pulled Dolls' off and threw it at him. "Come on, China let's roll out of here!" and with that she was out the door.  
Nicole and Dolls stood there for a moment looking at each other until they realized Wynonna was already 3 drinks ahead and they both headed out after her with a huff.

"When are you going to tell her?" Dolls asked as they made their way down the street from the police station.

"It's not my place to tell. She's Waverly's sister." Nicole and Waverly had just admitted their relationship with each other, she didn't want to push Waverly out until she was ready.

"Wynonna will figure it out soon enough." Dolls said as they pushed open the doors to Shorty's. They were greeted by Wynonna carrying three beers and nodding them over to a booth near the jukebox.

"Ok, Haught-stuff. This," she motioned to the booth, "is the best seat in the house." Wynonna motioned to the rest of the bar, the booth offered a radial view of the so called dance floor, as well as a straight line to the bar. Nicole nodded  
as she grabbed one of the beers and took a big drink. Even Dolls sipped on his. Wynonna smiled at the two.

A few hours passed with the three enjoying beers and shots, mostly Wynonna, and Wynonna calling out every female who walked through the door.

"Oh here's one, here's one." Wynonna exclaimed ecstatically. Haught played along pointing out flaws in each woman she had seen prior explaining away why she had no interest in them. Nicole slyly looked over her shoulder to glance at the blonde  
who had just walked it. It was the nice girl from the grocery store, though Nicole had witnessed her on more than one occasion buying an excess of candles.

"Nah, I think Pete is handling her just fine." Nicole emptied her beer. "Gotta hit the little Majors room." And she slid out of the booth. Wynonna had been trying all night to set her up with "a nice piece of ass" and Nicole was tiring of  
constantly having to battle that. She was however enjoying the evening with Wynonna, though the closer she got to Wynonna the harder it was becoming to keep hiding her relationship with Waverly.

 _4 Hours earlier_

"Doc." Waverly breathed out looking over to the older gentleman who was reloading his six shooters. "I may have got a little bit shot." Waverly slumped forward her head hitting the steering wheel. Doc reached over quickly to push her  
back into the seat and grab the wheel however he still had not learned to drive. The Jeep bounced and jerked as it slid off the road through a ditch and into a tree.

Doc blinked his eyes for a few moments and looked up to see his hat laying on the dash. He reached up to feel a warm wet substance coming from his head and he winced as he felt the cut in his hairline. It took a moment for everything to come  
back as he looked over to see the youngest Earp leaning against the steering wheel. "Waverly?!" He called out but she didn't move. He looked down to her left side to see the blood stained mark on her floral printed top. He reached  
over and grabbed the garment with both hands, "I beg your apologies, little Earp," and ripped the shirt where the bullet had entered.

He surveyed her side, Doc had seen a good deal of bullet wounds in his long life and this one was no different. He found the entrance wound still dripping blood. He shrugged himself out of his coat and bit his shirt at the shoulder as he pulled  
the sleeve and the fabric ripped. Pulling the sleeve off he wadded it up and pressed it against the wound. He slid his hand around Waverly gingerly and looking as though he didn't wish anyone to see him, lest they think he was taking advantage  
of the poor girl. His nimble fingers quickly found the exit wound on her back. The hole was larger but he could tell the damage was caused by a smaller caliber bullet, a rifle perhaps. He went back to the front side and pulled the sleeve  
out long ways so it wrapped around her side. He looked around the vehicle for some twine to bind the makeshift dressing yet found none. "Damn these new contraptions." He sighed as he reached down and undid his belt. He slid his guns  
off and laid them on the dash while removing his holsters, he slipped the belt around Waverly and fastened it down tight.

Doc slid out of the passenger door and dropped to his knees as his feet hit the ground. He realized he may have hit his head a little harder than he thought. Gaining his bearings he pulled himself up to his feet and rounded the back of the Jeep.  
He flung open the driver door and swiftly tucked his arms under the small woman and cradle carried her back around the Jeep and put her, best he could, in the passenger seat. Dic grabbed his hat off the dash and snugged it down on his  
head, wincing slightly as it pressed against his own bleeding wound. Rounding back to the driver side he hopped up into the Jeep and slammed the door.

Doc Holliday had ridden countless times in these new metallic death traps with Wynonna, Waverly, and Dolls but he himself had preferred to remain horseback, though finding one to his suiting had proved difficult. He had settled on a black mare eventually,  
which unfortunately at this moment was corralled behind the barn on the Earp homestead. Sighing and looking at all the fancy do-dads in front of him he closed his eyes and attempted to remember how they all brought the metal beast to life. His  
eyes still closed he reached his hand slowly forward and it settled on the keys dangling from the steering column. "Well," Doc smiled, "here we go." Doc said as he looked over at the still unconscious brunette and turned the keys. The  
Jeep sputtered a bit but roared to life. Doc laughed excitedly and slapped the steering wheel. "Well I'll be a mules uncle."

Now that the Jeep was idling Doc looked around for the mechanism that caused the vehicle to move. He remember Waverly playing with the stick that stuck up from the floor between them and decided to give it a go. He pulled it all the way back  
and waited for the vehicle to move. "Damn it all the hell." He said kicking his foot. It landed on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward hitting the tree again causing the tires to throw up dirt and leaves until Doc's surprise caused  
him the remove his foot. The vehicle stopped and he looked down seeing two pedals. He looked over at the funny stick again and this time noticed letters beside it. " 1" he pondered for a moment thinking over what they could mean,  
then decided to just give them all a go. Currently on one he moved up to two and pressed the gas pedal. The Jeep acted as strangely as it had the first time. Doc shook his head and went up to the "D". As the Jeep again jumped  
forward he slapped the steering wheel again. He decided to skip over N as he assumed it stood for "No" and went to "R". In his frustration Doc slammed on the pedal and the Jeep leaped backwards.

"Yeehaw!" He exclaimed looking over his shoulder as the Jeep bounced backwards. He was turning the wheel first one way then the other and the Jeep wiggled its way back to the road. Not knowing how to stop the darn thing even after he let go  
of the "Go" pedal. He looked down at his feet and saw the other. With a shake of his head he slammed his boot down on it. The Jeep slid to an abrupt stop. "Whew!" Doc exclaimed looked over at the brunette and hoped for the  
best. Sliding the stick down again he landed on "D" and took a deep breath as his foot released the "Stop" pedal and hit the "Go".

The ride into town was wobbly as Doc figured out the wheel in front of him. After receiving several honks from cars he passed he decided it was best to stay on this side of that yellow painted line. He could see Wynonnas truck parked out front  
of Shorty's and hoped for the best. He slid to a stop the front tire bumping up over the curb on the sidewalk. He grabbed his pistol off the dash. He gave a last look at Waverly still passed out, and jumped out of the Jeep and rushed  
into the bar.

He spotted Wynonna and Dolls sitting at her normal booth and he ran to her. Not realizing he was covered in blood and toting his pistol he ran up to Wynonna. "Waverly," Doc managed to get out. "Shot," he said as he turned on his heels  
and headed back out of the bar. Dolls and Wynonna close on his heels.

Outside Wynonna ran over to Waverly's Jeep and saw her baby sister crumpled up in the passenger seat. As she opened the door she nearly fell out and she had to catch her. Wynonna looked back to see the blood covered Doc, pistol in hand and  
she saw red. Wynonna rounded on Doc pulling peacemaker and burning it deep into the underside of Doc's face. His hands went up and he rushed backwards bumping into the wall of Shorty's his hat falling off in the scramble.

"You shot Waverly?!"

Wynonna, Dolls, and Nicole were sitting in the waiting room of the smallest hospital Nicole had ever seen, and she had been in Army field hospitals. She sat in a chair her legs bouncing as she leaned over them hands clasped as if in prayer. She  
was staring ahead at nothing. Dolls was next to her going back and forth between Nicole and Wynonna. Wynonna was pacing in front of them biting at her nails. Luckily they were the only ones in the waiting room.

They had brought Waverly into the Emergency Room, if that was what you could call it, and the doctors had said Waverly needed surgery. 

"Fucking band-aid station," Wynonna said aloud to no one. She kept pacing and would make remarks about the insufficiency of the hospital randomly. Nicole was trying her best to keep her cool. She had only just begun to explore things  
with Waverly and now she might lose her. She closed her eyes to try to not have those thoughts. But Nicole had lost so many before her, she was trying her best to rid herself of this fear when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She  
looked over to see Dolls looking at her concerned he offered a small smile and an understanding nod, then his gaze moved to Wynonna.

Nicole turned to see the brunette standing infront of her staring at them. The fear on her face was evident. Wynonna had gone from anger to fear now. "What if Waverly-".

"You shouldn't speak so, Wynonna." Doc was standing behind her now. Wynonna pulled peacemaker and pointed it at him. He threw his hands up in surrender. "I did not shot, dear Waverly."

"Wynonna he tried to save her life." Dolls said. "His belt and shirt were wrapped around her to stop the bleeding."

Wynonna just stared at him and then slowly lowered peacemaker releasing the hammer. "Start talking."

Doc had filled them in on what had occurred out at the swan reservoir earlier that day and they had told him about their encounter with Bobo. They were all now sitting around still waiting for word on Waverly. A doctor finally came through  
some doors in the back.

"Earp?" He said but was looking at Wynonna already. Wynonna stood but she couldn't move. Nicole stood up beside her and grabbed her hand and led her towards the doctor. He smiled at her the best he could smile at Wynonna Earp. "The bullet  
was through and through, and luckily for Waverly didn't hit any internal organs. She is out of surgery now, but she lost a lot of blood so we want to keep her for a few days to monitor her. We were able to stitch up the wounds but unfortunately  
it's gonna leave a nasty scar."

Wynonna sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Dudes dig scars." She finally said trying to lighten the mood.

"So do chicks." Nicole said, then looked straight at the doctor not daring to look at Wynonna. She had thought it but didn't mean to say it out loud. Wynonna looked at her a little sideways before she could say anything the doctor continued  
talking.

"She's in recovery now but you can go back and see her."

Wynonna nodded her head and thanked the doctor. She turned to Doc and Dolls who were both smiling at her. "I'm gonna stay here with baby-girl, I want to be here when she wakes up." Nicole wasn't sure what to do, she also wanted to be there  
when Wavelry woke up but didn't want to intrude on the sister time Wynonna clearly needed. Dolls seemed to read Nicole's internal struggle.

"We should head back to black badge and look over the photos Waverly was able to take and see what we can find out about this Marcus Wades operation." Wynonna nodded. Nicole wasn't sure what compelled her but Wynonna turned and gave her a huge hug  
and then headed off through the double doors. Nicole just stared after her. "Come on Haught, we will stop and grab some food on the way." Dolls patted her on the shoulder and they all headed out the door.

Wynonna was sitting beside Waverly's bed, they had moved her to her own room now. At first they were putting her in a room with an old man and no windows. Wynonna had insisted that her sister needed a single room and a window, she needed to  
see the sunlight. After Wynonna's fit, and a call from the nurses to Marshall Dolls who insisted that Black Badge was covering the bill, the nurses had rearranged patients and put Waverly in a corner room with two large windows, and a private  
bath. Wynonna couldn't help how badly her heart hurt as she looked over at her sleeping sister, hooked up to machines. She never wanted this for Waverly. That's why she had ran, why she left. If she wasn't around maybe the  
curse wouldn't exist. Now she felt even more guilty for leaving her sister her alone to deal with it all. Wynonna leaned towards the bed and grabbed Waverly's hand.

"I'll never leave you alone again, baby-girl. I promise."

"What if I have to pee?" Wavelry managed to get out almost as a whisper. Wynonna jumped up and wrapped her arms around her sister who winced loudly as Wynonna jostled her stitches.

"Sorry!" Wynonna said sitting back down in her chair. "You had us worried there for a while Waves." Wynonna's smile was plastered on and Waverly smiled back. She looked around the room to see lots of flowers and teddy bears and even  
a few boxes of chocolates. "Everyone has come by to check on you." Wynonna said grabbing a box of chocolate and opening it and grabbing a few out to eat. Waverly just shook her head and was sure most of them had already been eaten.  
"Doc keeps sending these. She held the box up, he feels terrible."

"It wasn't his fault. He told me to run and I didn't listen." Waverly said. "I knew better than to follow him down there but I-" Waverly faltered. She wanted to say that she needed to pictures because that was all she could contribute  
to the group. That Dolls was the tactical one, Doc was the gun slinger and connection to most of the revenants, Nicole was, well bad-ass, and Wynonna was the one with the gun that sent them back to hell. All Waverly had was her research.  
She wanted to prove she was more than that. She wanted to prove she was a valuable contribution. Her eyes started to tear up as she though about everything.

"Hey waves! Are you in pain?" Wynonna asked hitting the nurse call button.

"I'm fine." Waverly wiped her eyes and then smiled over at Wynonna. Her phone buzzed and Wynonna looked down at it.

"Haught-stuff has been super worried, she texts every 10 minutes to see if your still kicking." Wynonna grinned.

"Nicole?" Waverly asked. She didn't realize how disappointed she was the red head wasn't there until just then.

"Nicole? What are you and 'Nicole' best friends now?" Wynonna smirked at her. "Guess I should let them know your awake." She was busy texting when the nurse came in.

"Everything ok?" The nurse asked looking at Wynonna distastefully. "Oh Waverly, you're awake, I'll let the doctor know. Can I get you anything?"

"She's in pain." Wynonna quipped locking her phone and looking up at the nurse she could feel glaring at her.

"I'm fine," Waverly smiled at the nurse. The nurse smiled back and turned to leave. "Actually I'm kinda hungry now that I think about it." Waverly said shyly. The nurse turned and looked at her.

"I'll see what we can find you." She smiled at her sweetly and gave Wynonna another look before leaving.

"What did you do to the nurses?" Waverly asked looking at Wynonna. Wynonnas mouth dropped open as if offended.

"Why would you assume I-" Waverly gave her an 'oh really?' look and Wynonna stopped. "I may or may not have threatened their life if you didn't receive the absolute best care." Wynonna said popping another chocolate in her mouth. Waverly could  
only laugh. Her methods may be questionable but there was no doubt Wynonna cared for her sister.


	17. Chapter 13 part 2

Nicole and Dolls were sitting at the table in the Black Badge division war room looking over the pictures that Waverly had managed to take. Dolls was sulking over a broken lens while Nicole flipped through the stack of photos. Doc identified the tall man as Marcus and Nicole tacked his photo up on the board. He wasn't overly scary from the photo but he had an air about him that Nicole could only describe as creepy. He wasn't old per say perhaps in his 40s and by the look of him he seemed well educated. He held himself with good posture and had a neatly trimmed mustache that curled up slightly on the ends. His short brown hair was slicked down and Nicole could only describe his appearance as straight out of the 20s. He wore an old suit with a thin bow tie and was leaning over the plans laid out on the table infront of them. His face showed a look of admiration as he stared down at his work. He didn't resemble the photo that Dolls had of him previously. In that photo he had longer hair and a well trimmed beard. But now that Nicole looked at them side by side she could see the resemblance. Wade seemed a man who kept up his appearances, however, it seems the 20s were his favorite and stayed in that era.

Nicole turned from the board and looked over at the stack of photos on the table. Dolls had given up on his lens and had started sorting the photos into groups. Nicole rounded him and picked up a stack that looked like photos of blue prints. Nicole flipped through a couple that looked strange and she couldn't make out what they were until she came on one that looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "Hey, X," Nicole called to Dolls who had gotten up to tack some photos of more revenants Waverly was able to get photos of, "take a look at this." Dolls stabbed the tack into the photo he was holding and went back over to the table and took a seat next to the major. "What do you make of this?" Nicole leaned back and handed the photo to Dolls.

Dolls looked the photo over studying it. "It looks familiar." Dolls couldn't quite place it either. He looked at the stack of photos looking at several different ones. He went back and forth between several ones getting excited. Nicole just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee." Nicole finally said tired of watching Dolls. She picked up her phone and headed for the door.

"She's going to be fine Nic." Dolls said he had turned now and was watching as she stopped at the door. Nicole had already pulled out her phone to text Wynonna but looked back at Dolls. She turned around and sighed.

"Do you remember in Kandahar," she pulled out a chair from the table, "we were up against that, what was she, a sand demon?" Nicole gave a little laugh. "Do you remember when she took Collins." Dolls had put the photos down and was now watching Nicole intently. He nodded slowly. The memory was painful for them both, they sat in silence for a few minutes. "This is worse." Nicole finally said.

"Well this is a buzz kill." Wynonna said from the doorway supporting Waverly. "Little help here?"

"Oh my god! Waverly!" Nicole jumped up and rushed to her side. They gently led Waverly over to the couch. "What? Why? Wynonna!" Nicole had lost the ability to form complete sentences. "She needs to be in the hospital!" The sat Waverly down gently on the couch.

"Dude you think I don't know that!" Wynonna said sliding Waverly's arm over her head and laying the brunette back into the couch.

"It's fine Nicole. I'm fine." Waverly said smiling up at Nicole. Nicole sat down beside her.

"This is not fine you were shot!" Nicole had absentmindedly grabbed her hand.

"Look as much as I wanted to keep her there she kept going on and on about needing to get back to work." Wynonna leaned against the table and looked at Dolls for reassurance. "She checked herself out."

"She can barely walk Wynonna, I hardly think she did that by herself."

"Look, have you ever dealt with a drugged up Earp? No? Ok then." Wynonna said as if she had proved her point. Nicole looked over at Waverly who was smiling at her, her eyes a little glossy from the pain meds.

"Well we can't just leave her here." Nicole pointed to the black badge office.

"Oh no please I wanna help." Waverly whined slurring her words slightly. She smiled back at Nicole and reached her finger out in front of her. As she did she scrunched her eye brows together as if concentrating hard. She started leaning towards Nicole. Nicole looked at her concerned and confused. Waverly just kept coming at her face with the finger until it touched Nicole's nose. "Boop!" Waverly said as her soft finger collided with the red heads nose. Then she proceeded to giggle. Nicole looked over at Wynonna who just shrugged.

"Whatever they gave her I want some." Wynonna said as she turned to Dolls. "She kept sticking her finger in my ear the whole drive over here and laughing hysterically."

"Wave?" Nicole said grabbing Waverly's hand as it started for her face again the same concentration on Waverly's face, this time with a little tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. "Wave." Nicole said again as Waverly made a pouty face. "Wynonna?" Nicole looked at her, "little help?"

"Ok baby-girl playtime is over let's get you home."

"No I help." Wavelry pointed to the board. "I wanna". Wynonna and Nicole had got her up on her feet.

"You can helptomorrow, tonight we need to get you home." Wynonna said leading her out.

"Or back to the hospital?" Nicole argued. Waverly swerved and Wynonna ended up crashing her hip into the table, the photos of the blueprints slid over from their stack and spread out. Waverly looked over at them enthralled.

"Pretty." Waverly smiled up at Nicole. "But in the wrong order." Nicole just looked at her confused, then to Wynonna who just shrugged.

"I think Haught-stuff here is right, back to the hospital we go." Wynonna started to push herself back up as Waverly leaned farther over looking at the photos. She turned towards Dolls but her eyes had started to close by this point.

"Gotta put em together." She managed to get out before slumping over completely, apparently passing out. Nicole deftly reached around behind Waverly and cradle carried her. The youngest Earp was small and light. Wynonna just shook her head.

"She's a genius." Dolls said now looking at the photos. He started grabbing them and stacking them together. Wynonna just shook her head.

"Someone needs to get his head checked." She laughed as she looked over at Nicole who was holding Waverly. "Come Haught-pants lets get Waverly re-admitted."

Nicole and Wynonna were sitting in the hospital room with Waverly. She had passed out from the pain meds the doctor had given her, or from her burst of energy that had led to her checking herself out. Either way when Nicole came carrying Waverly in the nurses just shook their heads and pointed towards Waverly's room. Apparently they expected something like this because they hadn't touched anything.

"You Earps sure are a stubborn bunch." Nicole smiled at the sleeping beauty.

"I thought I was the hard headed one, but nothing compares to Waverly." Wynonna smiled at her baby sister.

"Hey Haught-stuff." Wynonna said without looking over at her.

"Hmm?" Nicole replied without taking her eyes off Waverly either.

"That story you were telling." Wynonna started. Nicole broke her stare and looked over to the brunette who was now looking at her. "About PFC Collins." Nicole nodded indicating she knew what Wynonna was referring to. "What happened?"

Nicole sat silent for a few moments and turned to look out the window. It wasn't a memory she liked reliving.

"It was a routine sweep. My team had just been assigned to the area. It was my first real command. I knew almost every man in my unit, we had gone through training together, but it was my first time being in command. We got the orders for the sweep late, we were due to be on a three day leaveat midnight. But we suited up and I pumped the men up, promising the first round was on me once we got back. This livened them up and we headed out. I wasn't part of Black Badge then, never knew about monsters, or demons. I just thought it was a routine check. Private First Class William Collins was young, a tall skinny blonde kid fresh off the farm. He made friends fast, he was like the little brother of the whole unit. I took him under my wing tried to help him mature. He was only 19, and he was in for some shit.

"The sweep started out fine. We made our way out of the green zone and had made it to the outskirts of sector 1. Collins of course providing entertainment along the way. He told the best stories, of course few of them were actually true." Nicole smiled thinking of the young kid again. "But he had a mouth on him. I had to keep reminding him to keep it low, we were out of the green zone. But he was a kid, you know. Green, and ready to impress his buddies. So he kept telling the stories. Kept running his mouth." Nicole adjusted in her seat. The pain of the story showing on her face, Wynonna looked at her knowingly feeling what she felt.

"He just kept talking. It was kind of nice in a way. He kept everyone calm, kept us all thinking of home." Nicole smiled slightly and looked over at Wynonna. "You would have liked him." She nodded and then turned back to look out the window. Wynonna looked over at Waverly who was awake now and also listening to the story. Waverly brought a finger to her lips and Wynonna noticed and then she closed her eyes.

"Sergeant Harris told him to shut the fuck up several times. We had made our way to the farthest reach of the sweep. There were some abandoned buildings most half gone from mortars or bombs. There were a few still standing. I gave the orders. I sent those men in there. We weren't ready for what we found there. I ordered Collins to do a sweep of a tall building, had to be 3 stories high. He laughed and gave a wink as he continued his story of the cute brunette he was attempting to roll in the hay with calling out the story loudly as he entered the building. And then, he stopped. And it was so quiet. I looked over at the sergeant and we knew. We knew it was all wrong. The whole place just felt wrong. Night had fallen and if it wasn't for Collins constant yapping we all would have been creeped out.

"I gave the order for the rest to regroup and I went on after Collins. I tried to play it off to the men, saying he was probably taking a leak, but everyone felt it. Something had shifted. I walked into the building to see Collins standing there frozen. He was staring up. I couldn't see at first what he was looking at, the second story floor was half blown away. I approached him when I heard something. And then I heard it again. I looked down at the ground to see it. I could see the dark red liquid drip, causing a tiny plum in the sand as it landed. Then I walked closer and I looked up and I saw it. I saw them. Bodies, probably dozens, filleted. Arms, legs, torsos. All cut off and mangled hanging in the air above us.". Nicole got up at this point and walked over to the window. She resumed her military ways and stood at ease staring off into the nothingness out side.

"Heads." She looked down and closed her eyes. "I won't forget their faces." Nicole took a deep breath before she continued on. "I approached Collins slowly, still looking up. I tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't move. I looked down to see he was staring straight ahead. That's when I saw it. Something I'd never seen before, never would have believed if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes. There it was right in front of me. The shape of a lady, but" Nicole shook her head like she still couldn't believe what she was saying, "but it was just sand. It was staring at Collins, with burning red eyes."

"Demon eyes." Wynonna responded. Nicole just nodded.

"Then without warning it sprouted two arms that flew around him. I tried to grab him, but it was so fast. It flew backwards pulling him out the window. I called after him, screaming his name. And that's when I heard the first shot." Nicole turned now and went back to her seat. She plopped down like she was exhausted. "I stood there for a minute staring into the darkness where Collins had disappeared to. And then I heard the screaming. Shots ringing out. I ran out to join my unit and they were every where. Sand people, with glowing red eyes. I fired shots at them but our bullets weren't doing anything to them. They would just drop into the sand and pop up somewhere else. It was like a terrible nightmare we couldn't wake up from. I looked around there was so much blood. In the darkness you could see the eyes glowing, the muzzle flash as the men shot off their rifles in desperate attempts to vanquish them. I stood there frozen, until a bullet whizzed past my head and brought me back. Sergeant Harris was motioning me towards him and yelling something.

"I yelled out the order to re-group and we all converged on the building Sergeant Harris was in. The floors were wooden so they couldn't pop up in there it seemed. We barricaded the door. We took turns standing guard at the windows shooting them if they came too close. They spoke a language unlike any I'd heard, it wasn't Arabic, or any type of language of the locals. They seemed to form groups around us rushing at the house but seemingly unable to penetrate the adobe walls." Nicole paused and leaned forward onto her knees bringing her hands together.

"Twelve. Twelve of us went into the dessert and 6 of us came out. I was on the last watch. The sun was starting to rise illuminating everything around us. I could see the body parts strewn about the sand. Johnson was lying in the sand and then he started calling to us. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He called for help. I got two men ready to send out to get him, but by the time they opened the door we saw the sand demon descending on him, and we heard a snap and then he was quiet. We closed the door and settled in waiting for the light.

"We had all fallen asleep when the door to the house burst open to see a tall black man burst through the door. He had his pistol drawn but quickly showed his badge when we all retaliated with our rifles."

"Dolls" Wynonna smirked. "He does have a way for dramatic entrances."

Nicole smiled and continued. "We made it back to the base. I made sure I got in with this Dolls guy and we hit it off. He wanted to know everything that happened and I told him, on one condition. I went with him when he went after those bastards. Apparently he had been tracking the Sand Demons for quite some time. And he knew how to destroy them. Three of the men that came back with me volunteered to go, the other two, well I think they are still undergoing psychiatric evaluations."

"Dolls gave us special ammunition. He said the only way to bring down the sand demon was to destroy the sand. The rounds were white phosphorus that exploded on impact igniting the sand and turning it to glass. We headed out the very next day and we went back to the village we had been at the night before. Dolls, being Dolls, pulled out a book and drew funny symbols in the sand and then surrounded them with a circle. He said as long as we stayed in the circle we were safe. We put up torches around the village so we would be able to see them coming. We waited for night fall and then they came. Rodriguez was the first to see the eyes. He fired and the burn was so bright we had to shield our eyes. Dolls dropped his bag and handed out glasses to everyone to help shield our eyes. When we looked back we saw the glass figure standing in the sand. Then they came in waves. Rushing at us, bullets were flying and demons were bursting into flames. Little glass figures were being strewn everywhere. It was almost beautiful. And that's when I heard it. My heart sank. That laugh. That contagious childlike laugh. And that's when I saw him. Collins approached from the tall building he was taken from. But that laugh wasn't his. It was, but it wasn't.

"I tried to call to him. I lowered my rifle and tried to speak to him, but it was useless. Dolls said he's already dead, and he was right. As Collins approached the torch I could see the blood that had run from his ears, his eyes, his nose. Dried and crusted now. Collins was gone and that thing had killed him." Nicole took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "So I killed it."

"Damn" was all Wynonna could reply. She had know Dolls and Haught went through some heavy shit together, but she wasn't expecting that.

"And that's when I joined Black badge." Nicole said smiling a little up at Wynonna. She turned her head and wiped her cheek on her shoulder hoping the brunette had not seen the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"What a way to join. I just pulled a knife on Dolls." Wynonna shrugged. Nicole couldn't help but laugh. She took another deep breath as she stood up and looked over at Waverly who appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"I should get going, see what progress Dolls has made. Text me if anything changes?" Nicole asked. Wynonna nodded and Nicole gave Waverly another fond look before she left. She wished she could have placed a soft kiss on her forehead but resigned to do it in her head for now.

"That was intense." Waverly said as Nicole closed the door.

"Yea. Who knew." Wynonna said slumping back into her chair. "I always only think about revenants being here. I guess I never paid much thought to them bring everywhere." Wynonna said turning to look at Waverly. "Guess I really can't escape them." She smiled and winked at Waverly. Waverly smiled back then yawned. "Get some rest baby-girl." Wynonna said as she adjusted herself into the chair as if she was ready to sleep herself. "You're going to need it"

"Good night Wynonna." Waverly replied sleepily.

"Night Waves."

Waverly lay there before she fell asleep thinking about what else she didn't know about her girlfriend. Girlfriend? Was she her girlfriend now? Waverly hoped so. She would have to ask Nicoletomorrow. But for now Wynonna was right, she needed her rest.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nicole had been trying all morning to get alone with Waverly. She hadn't really got to talk to her since she had been shot. Every time she would walk into Waverly's room someone was there. First Doc so Nicole volunteered to go get everyone  
some breakfast. Then Dolls was there but Wynonna shooed him away. She went back after lunch hoping Wynonna had left and her heart leaped until she saw Waverly's eyes dart to the bathroom and there was a flush. Her heart ysank and she didn't  
hide it from her face this time.

"The flush power on that thing is amazing." Wynonna said walking out of the bathroom buttoning her pants. "Where was that when I was in juvie?"

"Hey 'nonna?" Waverly asked sweetly.

"What's up kid?" Wynonna looked up and saw Nicole, "oh hey Haught-stuff, how's it hanging?"

"Low and to the left." Nicole replied cooly. Wynonna shot her a surprised smile and was about to retort until Waverly spoke up again.

"'Nonna, could you maybe run out to the homestead and get me some clothes in case I get discharged?" Wynonna gave her a strange look. "No I'm not going to sign myself out again." Waverly responded to the look.

"The doc said you'd be in here a couple more days, baby-girl."

"I know, you know me. I like to plan ahead," Waverly replied with a soft smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Plus, you could really use a shower." Waverly raised her eyebrows as she teased her sister. Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her  
and then turned her head sideways and took a big sniff. She turned back to Waverly and then walked over to the chair her jacket was laying on, and scooped it up. She walked up to Waverly's bed.

"I'm not going because I agree with you, but because I know your stubborn and won't rest until you have the next 3 days planned out." Wynonna said giving her sister a wink. "Later Haught-pants, don't try any funny business while I'm gone." She waved  
at Nicole on her way out. Nicole looked at Waverly quickly and Waverly just shrugged. And then a smile creeped over her face.

Nicole couldn't help but smile down at the little brunette. She walked over to the bed as Waverly scooted over to make enough room for Nicole to sit beside her. She sat on the bed facing the little brunette. They sat there saying nothing  
for the first few moments just smiling at each other. Nicole took in a deep breath and as she let it out her smile faded and all the emotions she was holding in flooded her face. Fear, worry, anger, concern. She couldn't name them all  
and most important were her feelings for Waverly. Feelings she felt but wasn't sure she was ready to admit just yet. Nicole closed her eyes trying not to let everything out. She felt a soft hand on her cheek.

"Hey," Waverly whispered softly to her. "It's ok. I'm ok." She smiled up at the major as she opened her eyes to look at her. Nicole could feel tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She needed to be strong for Waverly, she  
was the one lying in the hospital bed. When she saw Waverly's smile she melted.

"I thought I lost you." Nicole said with a dip of her head. "I was so scared." Waverly hooked a finger under Nicole's chin and pulled her up and towards her face.

"Come here." She whispered. Nicole leaned forward and Waverly leaned just a little but enough that Nicole knew what she wanted. She pressed her lips against Waverly's soft ones. She started to pull away but Waverly was pushing deeper  
into the kiss. And so did Nicole. Waverly's hands found their way on to Nicole's cheeks and they held her there while Waverly kissed her. Waverly kissed her until Nicole could feel her shoulders, that she didn't even know we're tense,  
relax. Waverly kissed her until she felt her body melt into her. Waverly kissed her until all those feelings of worry, of fear, of doubt, started to vanish. Waverly kissed her.

Waverly pulled back but held Nicole's head right where it was. She leaned back just enough to look into those beautiful brown eyes, and smile. Nicole smiled back, and then brought her hands up to grab and gently hold Waverly's forearms. Waverly  
smiled and Nicole looked into those eyes and she was sure she was a puddle of goo right about now. The way Waverly made her feel was like no one else could. Waverly just kept smiling and Nicole's smile continued to grow until her dimples  
popped out.

"There they are," Waverly said with a wink. Nicole shook her head and blushed. 'This woman' she though to herself. Nicole finally pulled Waverly's hands down from her face and held them in her lap.

"Waves," Nicole said with a sigh, "what were you thinking going into that camp?" Nicole's emotions were coming back. Waverly thought for a moment. Her reasoning was silly, she knew that, but it was her reasoning none-the-less.

"Everyone has their role in Black Badge," Waverly sighed. Nicole looked at her quizzically. Waverly guess she would have to explain. "Dolls, Dolls is always the boss, the man in charge. The man with all the toys we need to send  
the demons back to hell. Doc, Doc is the gunslinger, and our connection to the past." Nicole nodded as she saw where Waverly was going. "Wynonna, well Wynonna is Wynonna, the crazy chick with the big ass gun." Waverly smiled. "And  
you, you're the biggest bad-ass of them all." Nicole just smiled and shook her head

"I'm not a bad-ass."

"Oh, yes you are." Waverly said with a wink, "and it's super hot." Nicole could feel her face blushing again.

"What does any of that have to do with why you went into that camp?" Nicole tried to stay on topic even though her mind was wanting to wander to their night together. Waverly sighed and dropped her head, she looked back up and Nicole could see a  
look on her face she couldn't quite place, somewhere between disappointment and sadness.

"And then there's me." Waverly blinked away tears that were forming. Nicole squeezed Waverly's hands.

"Don't say it like that. Wave you are the most important part-"

"No. No I'm not." Waverly pulled her hands from Nicole's and crossed them over her chest. "I'm just Wynonnas little sister. I know that. All I have is my research. Without it, I wouldn't be a part of black badge. Dolls has  
his smarts and his guns, Doc is THE fastest gun in the world and he knows the revenants, most of them personally. Wynonna, well Wynonna is Wynonna but she's the Earp heir, they can't do any of this without her. And your just the most amazing  
person ive ever met." Waverly smiled a sad smile at Nicole and Nicole felt like her heart was breaking. "All I am is my research. If I had come back empty handed," Waverly stopped there and turned to look out the window. She couldn't  
articulate her biggest fear. She felt Nicole's hand on her cheek gently guiding her face back around to hers. Nicole planted a soft and sweet kiss on her lips.

"You can talk to me Waves." Nicole said with a reassuring smile, "that's what girlfriends are for." Waverly's heart lept, it was official. Nicole had said girlfriends. She smiled a sweet smile at Nicole and leaned up as best she could.

"Girlfriends?" Waverly asked doing her best to hide her excitement. Nicole got a bit nervous now. She worried she presumed too much, she was moving to fast for Waverly. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now and when they  
finally had their first date, and slept together she worried she was pushing Waverly too fast.

"Yea, I mean unless you don't want that." Nicole was trying hard to back track now. "If that's too fast for you we don't have to. I mean we don't have to put a label on it." Waverly's smile just grew she leaned into Nicole and planted  
a kiss on her lips to shut her up. Nicole kissed her back.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Waverly finally responded when they pulled apart. The sigh Nicole let out showed her anxiety releasing. She smiled that dimpled smile at Waverly that drove her crazy and Waverly suddenly wanted nothing in the  
world than to be snuggled up with Nicole in bed, kissing, touching. Nicole grabbed her hand softly.

"Waverly Earp," Nicole looked into those beautiful eyes. "You are so much more than just research. And I challenge anyone to say different." Nicole smiled at her as if she just figured something out. "You're the glue."

"What?" Waverly laughed. She had never been referred to as a craft supply before.

"You're the glue. Doc and Dolls can barely stand each other what with tripping over their rulers trying to find out which ones-"

"I get your point." Waverly says holding up a hand. Nicole laughs the softest laugh Waverly has ever heard.

"Between that and Wynonna, never choosing between them, I'm still not sure what's going on there." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And me, well I'm not even sure where I fit in this rag tag group of misfits, but you." She pulled Waverly's  
hand up and placed a soft kiss on it. "You are the glue that holds everyone together. Even without your research, and your amazing muffins," Nicole said with a wink, "your are the backbone of this unit. You keep everyone sane and  
together." Waverly's heart swelled. She reached up and pulled the red head into a crushing hug. Nicole hugged back gently not wanting to hurt Waverly's wounds.

"Thank you." Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear. She pulled back just enough to plant a kiss on Nicole's lips.

"Ms. Earp, we, oh sorry!" He doctor said averting his eyes from the two women. Nicole jumped up off the bed and about 3 feet away from Waverly. "Didn't mean to interrupt, I should have knocked." Waverly just smiled and shook her head.

"What's up doc?" Waverly sounded like Wynonna. Nicole gave her an eye roll and the doctor smiled.

"Well we just went over your charts and I think we could look at releasing you tomorrow morning. I want to get some more fluids in you and you will be sent home with some pretty strict instructions but I'm sure your ready to be out of that hospital  
bed." Waverly's eyes lit up.

"Yes I am." Was all she could get out. The doctor came in and checked Waverly's vitals and smiled at Nicole as he exited. Nicole had moved herself to the corner of the room to ensure she was out of the way and wasn't looking as the doctor  
raised Waverly's hospital gown to check her wounds. Waverly had just shook her head as Nicole stared at the ceiling the entire time the doctor was there. Once he left she looked back to Nicole. "Not like it wasn't anything you hadn't  
seen before." Wavelry smirked over at Nicole. Her face turned as red as her hair and she couldn't help but look at the floor. "Come here." Waverly patted the bed where Nicole had been sitting and Nicole obliged.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Waverly said grabbing Nicole's hand.

"I'm just glad your ok." Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand in return.

"I heard that story you were telling Wynonna. About Private Collins." Waverly said softly waiting for a response from the major.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I had woken up, I wanted to hear it, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was awake." Waverly felt a little guilty, like she had spied on her. "But I hardly know anything about you, and I want to know everything, not just the good, but the not so  
good too." Waverly looked at Nicole's face searching for a bit of anger or anything really but Nicole sat stoically for a moment. Then a sigh of relief washed over her.

"As scared as I was that night. Nothing compared to the fear of losing you." Nicole said softly. Waverly could feel a tear falling down her cheek. She had never wanted to hurt Nicole. Nicole's hand pressed softly on her cheek and her  
thumb wiped away the tear. "Just promise me not to go out and get shot anymore ok?" Nicole smiled at her. Waverly nodded her head ferverently. Nicole leaned in for a kiss Waverly wrapping her hands around her neck holding her close.  
The moment was interrupted by Nicole's phone singing Ghostbusters. Nicole pulled her phone from her pocket and Waverly couldn't help but laugh as she saw Dolls face.

"Ghostbusters? Really?" Waverly laughed. Nicole just shrugged and smiled. She slid the phone back into her pocket. "Do you need to go?" Waverly asked not wanting to keep Nicole from her work, but not wanting her to leave either.

"Not right at this moment. I'll wait for Wynonna to get back."

"She will probably be another hour," Waverly sighed. "Want to watch some TV?" She asked holding up the remote.

"Sure." Nicole replied turning around to face the screen mounted on the wall. Waverly scooted farther over in the bed and made room for Nicole to lean back beside her. Nicole gave her a look making sure she was sure. Waverly nodded and  
slid one of her pillows over. Nicole leaned back and Waverly lifted Nicole's arm and snuggled herself right up to the red head. Nicole's heart felt like it would beat out of its chest. Waverly never ceased to make her heart flutter.  
Nicole placed a soft kiss to the top of Waverly's head as Waverly flipped the tv on and went through the channels.

Nicole was still in the bed with Waverly watching some show about cooking that Waverly had insisted on, but who was now very much asleep. Nicole couldn't get over how perfect it felt to hold this little woman in her arms while she slept. Waverly's  
arm was draped over her stomach and their fingers were intwined. There was a knock at the door and Nicole panicked. If it was Wynonna she needed to distance herself from the sleeping Earp as fast as possible but she didn't want to wake her either.  
The door opened before she had time to make a decision.

Dolls walked into the hospital room to see Nicole with one leg off the bed trying her best to slide out from the grip of the sleeping brunette. He just smiled and shook his head. "I take it Wynonna isn't here?" He held up some brown  
bags, "she texted and asked me to bring dinner." Nicole took his point and managed to slip away from Waverly without waking her. She walked over to the little table where Dolls wants getting out the containers of Chinese from the bag.

"Good thing I wasn't Wynonna or you may have been woken up by peacemaker." Dolls said with a nudge to Nicole's side. She smiled and laughed.

"Yea." Nicole turned around to look at Wavrrly sleeping peacefully. "I just needed to be near her, X."

"I get it Nic," Dolls handed her a box and a set of chopsticks. "But you have to be careful. Wynonna doesn't have a lot of family. She will protect it with everything she has, including that big ass gun." Nicole just looked at  
Dolls.

"I love her." It was barely above a whisper and Dolls had to look at Nicole to even be sure she said anything. Nicole was a little surprised she said it out loud, although the feeling had been there for a couple weeks now. Waverly Earp had  
made her feel like no one else ever had. Dolls reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"In that case, I'm happy for you." He pulled out another box from the bag and set it on the table. "I also hope you can still run that 4 minute mile." He looked up at Nicole and smiled. Nicole just laughed and punched him in he shoulder. "While  
bobbing and weaving." Dolls threw on the end. They both started laughing.

"What's so funny? Oh! Chinese!" Wynonna had walked through the door. Nicole put a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping Waverly. Wynonna made an I'm sorry face and grabbed the box of Kung Pow Chicken Dolls held out for her.

The three sat around quietly eating their food while Waverly slept. Dolls stashed her Shrimp Lo Mein on the mini fridge in the room and then looked it Nicole. "We should get going." Nicole looked at Dolls not wanting to go but knowing she  
should. "Wynonna could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Dolls said looking to Wynonna. Wynonna looked at him and then shook her head.

"Yea sure I guess." Wynonna got up and left the room followed by Dolls who gave her a wink and held up 2 fingers. Nicole smiled and nodded her thanks. As the door shut she got up and went over to the still sleeping Waverly. All  
she wanted to do was curl up with this beautiful woman and spend the rest of her life snug in each other's arms, but she knew that wasn't possible. Instead she placed a soft kiss on Waverly's forehead. Waverly's stirred just a bit and  
blinked her eyes open for a moment to look up at Nicole and smiled.

"Hey you," Nicole said softly rubbing the back of her fingers up and down Waverly's cheek. "I gotta head home but I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Mmmmmkayy" Waverly managed to get out before her eyes closed again. Nicole could only smile as she realized this woman had her heart. She placed another soft kiss on her cheek and headed for the door. It almost hit her square in the  
face as Wynonna came back through.

"Watch out Haught-pants," Wynonna pushed past her and took up residence in her chair again flipping through a magazine of motorcycles. "Your friend is super weird by the way." Nicole just smiled realizing Dolls didn't have a good reason to get Wynonna  
out of the room but she was grateful all the same.

"Later Earp." Nicole said back as she closed the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 14 part 2

Nicole, Doc, and Dolls had been looking over the photos Waverly had taken for the past two days, yet they were still struggling to make the connection with the blue prints and what was going on in the Swan Reservoir. Nicole had blown up one of the shots Waverly had taken of the layout of the land. It showed the camp with around 30 small tents and a large makeshift building in the center, pieced together with scrap pieces of tin and old barn lumber. Around it were large piles of lumber, and logs. Some men were cutting down the logs into what no one seemed to be certain. The trench they were digging was covered with canvas but it led all the way right up to the edge of the triangle, and all the way back to the makeshift building.

"I reckon they are building something inside that pole barn." Doc said looking at the photo beside Nicole.

"Vey astute of you Doc." Dolls replied sarcastically, "we figured it was for their weekly hoedowns." Nicole just shook her head. These two seemed to be getting along even less since Waverly got shot. Waverly had been discharged from the hospital two days ago, and while Nicole tried her best to get out to the homestead to see her she was running out of excuses to drive out there without alerting Wynonna and bringing suspicion.

"I think you guys could use a break." The sweetest voice Nicole ever heard came from the doorway. She turned to see Waverly standing in the door holding coffees for everyone.

"Waverly!" Doc hollered and went to give her a hug but stopped short eyeing her first then gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Waverly looked over Doc's shoulder and smiled at Nicole.

"Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" Dolls asked getting up and taking the tray of coffees from her hands. Nicole came around and pulled out a chair for Waverly to sit in.

"One can only handle being cooped up with Wynonna for so long." Waverly admitted as she took the chair Nicole pulled out for her with a smile.

"I heard that." Wynonna came in carrying two pink boxes, which Nicole knew meant donuts. "Don't let her fool you with that baby face. She's been unbearable." Wynonna dropped the boxes on the table grabbing a coffee from the tray Dolls was still holding, and popping off the lid and pouring in something from a flask she pulled from her pocket. She took a long drink then looked around at everyone staring at her, "what? She has done nothing but whine about getting back to work so here we are." Dolls gave her a look and shook his head.

"Actually Waverly we could use your help." Dolls went over and grabbed the stack of photos she had been eyeing in her drugged up state. "Do you remember telling me these were in the wrong order?" Waverly just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not sure she remembers that particular outing Dolls." Wynonna spoke up from her position on the sofa.

"I'm also not sure she needs to be doing this, she should be home, resting." Nicole said more sternly than she intended and got an eyebrow raise from Dolls.

"I'm fine, I've been cleared by the doctor and I want to help." Waverly said matter if factly back at Nicole. "Give me those photos Dolls." Dolls stood in between Nicole and Waverly looking back and forth between the two unsure what to do. He looked at Nicole and gave her an "I'm sorry" look and handed the photos to Waverly. Nicole glared at him for a moment until she saw the triumphant look and Waverly's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't sweat it Haught-shot, she always gets her way." Wynonna said through a mouthful of donut.

Waverly flipped through the stack of photos for a moment looking at one then going to another then going back to the one she had been looking at before. Then flipping through them all quickly. "These are in the wrong order." Waverly quickly started shuffling the photos getting them into what she finally agreed was the right order then she started to get up but winced in pain.

"Whoa there cowgirl. Tell me what you need." Dolls said.

"The board." Waverly pointed over to the empty cork board on the wall. Nicole walked over to where it was hung and lifted it off its hooks and carried it over and laid it on the table. The board was huge and both Wynonna and Waverly had dropped their mouths with how easily Nicole had carried it. Even Doc seemed to appreciate the Majors physique in that moment.

"What?" The red head asked as everyone was staring at her, Wynonna and Waverly's mouth opened.

"Dude, you're like a freaking machine!" Wynonna finally said. "Hoooooohhh! Are you a robot?" Wynonna asked excitedly. Nicole just looked at her and shook her head. "Because that would be totally cool." Dolls interrupted Wynonnas tangent.

"Now what Waverly." Waverly started handing photos to Dolls and instructing him where to place them on the board.

"That one goes in the corner, this one below that." Nicole watched as Waverly gave instructions from her seat and Dolls did as he was told. She admired the little brunette as her face glowed as she got excited about her work. Nicole loved watching Waverly work, her heart and soul were in it and it made her glow with true happiness. "That one there and that last one goes right down there. That's it!" Waverly exclaimed excitedly from her chair. She did a little bounce and was clapping her hands.

"Way to go baby-girl," Wynonna said from behind her. Everyone had gathered round to see what the collection of photos would yield. "What is it?" Wynonna asked. Doc huffed. Everyone looked at him for a moment.

"Don't any of you recognize a train when you see one?" Doc asked appalled that not a one of them seemed to know what the picture together drew. Sure enough when Nicole looked back at all the photos together it was a steam engine. Not exactly like any she had seen but it did resemble one.

"A train? What like Thomas?" Wynonna squinted at the picture seemingly still unable to see it.

"Wade was an engineer." Waverly stated. "Makes sense he would be building a train."

"Does it?" Nicole asked. "I mean, there aren't any tracks and what could a train possibly have to do with leaving the triangle?" Nicole was certain Waverly was right, it is a train. Just why a train was still the question.

"The trench." Dolls said. He went back to the large photo of the camp on the wall. "The trench, what's the trench have to do with a train?"

"Wait a trench?" Waverly asked. Dolls nodded to her and she pointed to a box in the corner and looked at Nicole. "Bring me that!" Nicole did as she was told, and oddly found it arousing how bossy Waverly was being. She looked at her as she handed her the box and gave her a seductive smile. Waverly blushed a bit but pulled a tube out of the box and unrolled the papers inside.

Doc was standing over by the picture of the camp seemingly deep in thought. "This looks all rather familiar." Doc said scratching his 5'clock shadow.

"And it should!" Waverly called out to him. "Before the Swan Reservoir was a reservoir there was a railway that ran through here."

"Indeed there was, Miss Waverly." Doc said, "and then there was a mudslide-"

"Burying the tracks." Waverly stated. "The railroad chalked it up to a loss and they let it go. They never dug the tracks out, or the train that was lost." Waverly pointed on the map she had laid out showing there was a railway that ran straight from purgatory through the swan reservoir and headed west. "There were rumors that on some nights if you are down there you can hear the whistle blow and the chugging of the engine." Waverly whispered.

"What like a ghost train?" Wynonna laughed. "You can't be serious?" Wynonna looked around at everyone.

"After everything you've seen Earp, you can't believe in ghosts?" Nicole looked at Wynonna and smiled. Wavelry had pulled a file out from the box and was flipping through old newspapers.

"Guys here it is. 'L&N Railway suffers loss after downpours cause mudslide burying tracks and passenger car', dated March 4th 1896." Waverly laid the photo down, "guys that's only in two weeks." Waverly looked around at the group. "Whatever it is Bobo and Wade have planned it's got to be on that night."

Everyone was on edge looking around needing to piece the puzzle together. But they could come up with nothing. "Since it is a 'ghost train'," Wynonna broke the silence, "could Bobo leave on it?" The answer simply was, no one knew.

A few days had passed while Black Badge had worked tirelessly trying to figure out just how Bobo planned to use this train to escape the triangle. Waverly was on the mend Wynonna had even stopped insisting she go every where with her which led Waverly to plan a date night with Nicole. Nothing fancy but Waverly wanted to return the favor and cook dinner for Nicole. It had took some convincing and 3 bottles of whiskey to convince Doc to distract Wynonna for the evening so she could have some alone time with Nicole. Doc had stated he thought it may be easier just to inform Wynonna of the relationship but Waverly wasn't ready to share Nicole just yet. She knew she should tell Wynonna but, Nicole was hers. Something she had on her own. Almost everything in her life stemmed from knowing Wynonna, or being an Earp. Nicole, while true she was here because of the curse but Waverly had managed to get Nicole on her own, and she was proud of that fact.

She was bouncing into the Sheriffs office carrying a tray of coffees. Knowing she would see Nicole later had brightened up her day and nothing could dampen her mood. Her jeep had a flat this morning, and she had to call the tow guy because though she knew how she just couldn't physically change it right now. That had delayed her plans to get into town to drop coffee off to the Black Badge, and more importantly ask Nicole to come over, and then head to the store to get the required stuff for the evening. Once she got into town the stop at the coffee shop wasn't much better, the barista spilled the first tray of coffees all over Waverly. But she wasn't letting that get her down. After waiting another 15 minutes for her new coffees she headed to Shortys to change into some clean clothes and make her way to Black Badge.

As she rounded the front desk she saw Sheriff Nedley and smiled at him, "morning Sherrif, Janice sends her best." Waverly said as she held the tray of coffees out to him. He smiled sweetly, even though Wynonna had been a pain in his ass, he always had a soft spot for Waverly, even before Chrissy and her had become friends. "How's Chrissy? I haven't been able to reach her for a while." Waverly asked. Nedleys face changed and he quickly straightened his posture.

"She's uh, she's in the city," Nedley was looking around the office and down at the floor, anywhere but at Waverly. "She's visiting her cousin up there." Nedley finally said with a tip of his hat and he turned back towards his office. Waverly just shook her head, brushing off the strange behavior. "Waverly," Nedley said over his shoulder, "thanks for the coffee." Waverly smiled back at him and turned to bounce into the Black Badge office.

Dolls and Nicole were sitting at the table looking over files. Wynonna and Doc were standing in the corner staring intently at each other. Waverly set the coffee down on the table and watched as the two continued to stare neither one moving. Suddenly both moved drawing finger pistols from their sides Wynonna hollering out "Pow!" Waverly jumped back and looked to Dolls and Nicole who hadn't even flinched.

"I so got you!" Wynonna laughed handing the bottle to Doc who squinted and took a swig. Wynonna looked over and saw her there, "Waverly!" She skipped over to her little sister, Waverly could already tell Wynonna was several shots behind whatever game it was they were playing. "Come on waves you have to judge!" Wynonna pulled Waverly over to the corner by them. Nicole has looked up now and was watching with a smile on her face as Waverly amused her sister.

"Well now that we have a proper judge, I say we have a proper wager." Doc said winking at Waverly. "Loser buys for the evening?" Doc asked. Wynonna wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Deal!" They shook hands and both resumed their stances from prior. They stood there staring at each other until the first one moved. It was quick enough that Waverly at first wasn't sure who won, then she remembered Doc's steep price to occupy Wynonna for the evening and decided to have fun.

"Sorry Doc." Waverly said. Wynonna screamed and started doing a little dance around the table.

"Haha! Pew! Pew!" She made little finger guns pointing them at everyone around the room. Doc eyed Waverly curiously.

Waverly leaned in a whispered to him, "you can put it on my tab." She winked at him. Doc turned up the bottle of whiskey they had and drained it.

"Well, Wynonna, I do feel that I owe you a drink. Sadly this bottle seems to have reached its limits." He shook the empty bottle at Wynonna, "might I tempt you to join me at Shortys?" He extended his arm and Wynonna took.

"I do believe I shall." Wynonna said with a terrible fake southern accent, fanning her face. "Oh wait waves? You ok?"

"I'm fine Wynonna," Waverly smiled at her, "go have fun." She shooed her off with her hand. And off Wynonna and Doc went. Waverly turned now and was looking at Nicole. Dolls was sitting there and he smiled up at her. They sat there in awkward silence until Dolls jumped and looked at Nicole.

"Ow-" Nicole shot him a look, "I'll, be out side checking over some," and he got up and went out of the office. Waverly smiled at him as he passed, limping and mumbling about his shin.

"Hey." Waverly said to Nicole.

"Hey." Nicole replied smiling up at her softly. Waverly stood there suddenly nervous to ask what she had come for. "You ok?" Nicole was standing now right in front of Waverly. She put her hands on Waverly's biceps and was holding her, a look of concern showing in her face.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." Waverly smiled at the red head. "Actually I wanted to" before she could finish her sentence Nicole's lips were on hers. She sighed softly into them not realizing how much she missed them. Nicole pulled back after a moment. Waverly leaned forward wanting more. Nicole smiled pulling back.

"What was it you wanted?" Nicole asked misheviously.

"I uh-" Waverly had momentarily forgotten what she was there for. "I wanted to invite you over for dinner." Waverly managed to get out. Nicole smiled.

"I'd love to." Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly softly again. "Wait, what about Wynonna?"

"Doc is keeping her entertained for the evening." Waverly smiled to herself at how well she had everything planned. "So you," Waverly placed a finger on Nicole's nose, "be at the homestead at 7." Waverly winked and gave a quick kiss then turned to bounce out of the office as she did. Swaying her hips more than necessary but hoping it had the effect she intended. When she got to the door she turned and looked over her shoulder to see the look on the red heads face indicated it did indeed.

Waverly spent the next few hours running around town getting everything she needed for the night. She wanted tonight to be as magical as Nicole had made their first date. She had even gotten some new accessories for the homestead hoping to make it feel more homey. She had decided on lasagna, as it was honestly the only thing Waverly knew for sure she could make. The table was set and there were candles around burning nicely. The spring air was still a bit chilled so Waverly had a nice quiet fire going.

Nicole had texted earlier asking how she should dress and if Waverly needed her to bring any thing. Waverly had told her dessert and to dress casual. She however was wearing the cutest top she could find that showed off her body well. A black top with a low cut v front that dipped down nicely and a lace racerback, a pair of jean shorts that hugged her ass nicely, and a cute pair of black cowboy boots. She may not be able to physically do much, what with still recovering, but she was at least going to give Nicole something to look at.

Nicole arrived right on schedule and didn't disappoint. She had opted for a cute green top, more low cut than her normal t-shirts and some dark jeans that showed off her well toned legs. She wasn't going to the homestead expecting anything like had happened the first night. But she couldn't lie she hoped Waverly might feel up to a little make out session. Nicole didn't often get the opportunity to dress nice and relished in the times she did. Being in the military had afforded her many opportunities, career wise, but she felt sometimes her feminine side had suffered. She had debated on wearing a skirt but decided Waverly said casual, and she was sure they would have plenty of opportunities in the future.

Waverly opened the door on the second knock to find Nicole standing there with a box from the bakery and a bouquet of flowers. The dimple smile covered her face but it changed as she took Waverly in. "Wow." Was all she could get out. "You look-"

"Wow yourself." Waverly said taking in Nicole. They both stood there for a moment taking each other in.

"Oh these are for you." Nicole held out the flowers. They were a pretty spring bouquet and Waverly blushed as she took them.

"Thank you. Please come in." Waverly moved over and Nicole came in.

"I uh, got some cookies," Nicole held up the box. "Wynonna said these where your favorite." Waverly smiled and grabbed the box from Nicole. As she did so Nicole grabbed her around the waist careful not to press against her wound and pulled her close. She smiled down at her as she just held her close. "Hi." Nicole said softly down to Waverly.

"Hi" Waverly giggled back. She wrapped her free hand up around Nicole's neck and pulled her down and into her lips. Nicole couldn't help but smile into her.

The evening went by rather well, they ate the dinner Waverly had prepared though the garlic bread was a bit in the brown side for Nicole but she ate it just the same. They talked over different things from movies to work. They fell into a nice sort of rhythm and it felt like this was the 100th time they had done this, not the 2nd. Waverly couldn't help the feeling that welled up inside her. She was so comfortable with the red head, and something she'd never felt before, she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

After dinner Nicole had insisted that Waverly let her clean up, as she had cooked everything and was still recovering. Waverly had seated herself on the counter next to the sink and was sipping on a glass of wine while Nicole scrubbed away.

"This is nice" Waverly said smiling at Nicole.

"Me doing the dishes while you drink wine and watch?" Nicole teased back.

"No," Waverly smiled, "well yes but I meant us. Together." Waverly looked down at her wine, she wasn't sure what had made her say it but she was glad she did.

"Yea it is," Nicole smiled back at her.

"So Nicole Elizabeth Haught," Waverly giggled.

"Uggg of course you remember that." Nicole looked over at the little brunette who was sitting with her legs swinging, wine glass in hand smiling at her and her heart just swelled.

"Tell me more about yourself." Waverly said with a drink of her glass.

"What more do you want to know?" They had done the normal 20 questions on their first date, siblings, family, favorite colors all that stuff that you need to know but don't want to dive to far in yet.

"I don't know," Waverly shrugged her shoulders fidgeting with her glass. "I just," Waverly hesitated. "I just want to know you better." Waverly smiled shyly up at the major who was washing the last of the dishes. Nicole smiled back at her sweetly.

"I want to get to know you better too." Nicole admitted. Waverly nervously took another drink of her wine. She had a million things she wanted to know about the Major, but right now she couldn't think of one question to ask. "So what do you want to know?" Nicole asked drying her hands off after letting the water out of the sink.

"I don't know," Waverly squinted at her, "everything?" Nicole nodded very seriously at her.

"Everything?" The red head nodded slowly as if contemplating. She took a deep breath, "well the truth is that, I'm" she breathed out heavily, looking very seriously at Waverly. Waverly didn't even realize it but she held her breath. "I'm Batman."

Nicole laughed as she was hit in the face from the towel Waverly threw at her. Nicole walked over to Waverly slowly, her smile never leaving her face. Wavelry had a smirk on hers. "I was being serious."

"I know Waves, I just couldn't resist." Nicole put her hands on the brunettes thighs and slid in between her legs. She placed a soft kiss on Waverly's lips and then pulled back. "I know you want to know everything and I know that little mind of yours," Nicole tapped a finger to her forehead, "won't stop working and I love-like that about you. But I think we have time." Waverly gave her a strange look and Nicole continued on in explanation. "One of the best things about being a couple is discovering new things about each other, if you learn it all now you won't have anything to look forward to."

Waverly knew she had a point, but she couldnt help the desire she had deep within her that just had to know everything that was Nicole Haught.

"You're right," Waverly smiled placing her hand on Nicole's hip. "I just, I want to know everything, and when I see something I want, I don't want to wait." She gave Nicole a mischievous grin. Nicole raised her brows and looked back at Waverly. Her face filled with her dimpled smile she leaned in for a kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last. Nicole leaned into the kiss fiercely as Waverly pulled her in harder. She had sat her wine down and now had both arms around the major pulling her close. Nicole slid her hands up her thighs up past her hips and they slid under her shirt. Just as she reached her rib cage, she felt the edge of the bandage and Waverly winced slightly.

"It's ok," Wavelry said hurriedly pulling Nicole back in but Nicole pulled back. Waverly gave her a frustrated look.

"We have time for that too." Nicole smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She stepped away from the counter pulling Waverly's hips with her sliding her down and putting her on the floor. She grabbed Waverly's hand and led her into the living room. She winked at Waverly as Waverly sat down and she returned to the kitchen with wine and cookies. Waverly smiled at her as she sat the bottle down and the box of cookies and then sat down beside the brunette on the couch. Nicole grabbed a cookie from the box and handed it to Waverly and then grabbed on for herself. Waverly sighed softly as she bit into it causing a slight hitch in Nicole's breath. Nicole had to distract herself and quickly grabbed the remote to the TV. "Shall we settle in?" She asked Waverly as she picked a movie off Netflix.

Waverly sighed relinquishing the fact that while she wanted to hurry up and experience everything she knew Nicole was right. They had time.


End file.
